Back To School ?
by TokyoFlame
Summary: A light-hearted parody! Aged 18 and back in school again, what fate bestows upon the GW gang? How will they cope with being average college students? It even has a vacation saga! Complete Story
1. Default Chapter

Back To School ****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

Luke's Hall was filled with hundreds of students on this particular day in Saint Thomas College in the Sanc Kingdom. It was the first day of school again and many new students were confirming their presences by signing their names on the lists and receiving a letter filled with other miscellaneous documents. 

A lone figure stood near one of the beautiful statues placed within the Hall, carefully perusing the documents. She mindlessly tucked one of her locks behind her right ear as her eyes scanned the rules and regulations carefully. No one was daring enough to stand near her and starting a casual conversation with her was even more impossible. However, she was just a freshman starting a new year in College and she was hoping that her two years here would be fulfilling. That would mean trying to pull down those invisible barriers around her and try to mingle with the others. However, they were afraid to approach her. 

* What a headache *

Relena Peacecraft eyed the eager faces swarming the Hall as they merrily chatted away with their friends or their new classmates. Officially, the first day was always like an orientation so no proper classes were conducted. She wished she could just abandon her status and join in, but she knew she would always be treated differently. Her cobalt eyes darted quickly to see whether there were any familiar faces amongst the sea of people, but there were none that she could spot right now. She sighed to herself before deciding to leave the Hall and explore the school grounds alone. However, before she could even take a single step, there was a sudden unanimous drop of noise in the Hall. Relena was immediately curious. 

* Did someone walk in ? *

Relena tiptoed and her next response was to gasp to herself as she noticed a familiar figure strode through the doors. Quatre Raberba Winner had just arrived, draped in school uniform and all. It was a refreshing change from the usual attire he normally wore eons ago. Quatre looked slightly awed by the enormous Hall and the numerous pairs of eyes trained onto him. He managed to smile as he walked towards the registration stand. Relena could not help but join in the staring, but she wasn't all flustered or embarassed like the other girl students. Quatre actually looked good in the school uniform they were all expected to wear. The royal black suit brought out the bright blonde colour of his hair and his green shade of eyes. The white long-collared shirt with a black tie made him look grand and brought out a certain class of his own. The gold buttons on his jacket, black long pants and glossy black shoes completed the look of a handsome and desirable upper-class student. Relena had to admit that the long black coat he had draped over himself only served to intensify the impression.

" Relena ? "

Quatre had spotted her easily since she stood out amongst the crowd herself. Being Queen Relena for a period of time and a strong fighter herself had given her a certain flair. She looked stunning in the same mostly-black attire except that she was wearing a knee-length pleated skirt, making her look demure and studious. Instead of a school tie, she had a nice black string of ribbon tied into a butterfly bow around her blouse's collar. Her suit was a more petite and shorter one, ending at her waist. The beautiful colour of her light-brown hair seemed to shine against the blackness.

" Quatre, it's good to see you again. I didn't know you were enrolled into this College ! "

" Ah, I was admitted after I signed up for this year's intake some time ago. I'm trying to take over my father's business but my sister is determined that I should get a proper education in the meantime. She's handling them until the appropriate time. "

" She's very considerate. "

" Always had been … I owe her a lot … but anyway, I'll speak to you later. I have to sign up first right ? "

Relena chuckled and nodded as Quatre excused himself and proceeded to sign his name. Choosing to ignore the many excited squeals as he passed by the girls, he thanked the teacher-in-charge warmly as he received his enrollment documents. Many of them could recognise him, since he had immense power by handling his father's multi-million business at a young age.

" Quatre, do you know where the other pilots … "

Before Relena could finish, there was another general hush and she spun her head towards the direction of the door. Her jaw dropped slightly again as another male student had just stepped in. He had leaned against the side of the door with an elbow propped against the door's handle while scruntinising the situation .. almost too casually ..

" You made it ! "

Quatre gushed excitedly to the newcomer and it was clear that he was very happy with this newcomer's arrival. Quatre walked up to him quickly and started to point at the registration stand, hurriedly giving him instructions while doing so.

" I got it … thanks Quatre ! "

Duo Maxwell gave a light smack on Quatre's back before walking down the Hall. More excited sounds were erupting from the girls as he brushed past them and he cheekily smiled at them in a teasing manner. His long braid swished merrily with his movements and Relena noticed that he was actually munching on a bubblegum. For once, he had his shirt nicely tucked in and he was properly attired … even neatly ! Relena thought Duo looked pretty good himself, if he bothered to dress up. Seeing Duo almost flirting with a blushing teacher-in-charge, Relena knew Duo hadn't changed ONE SINGLE BIT.

" Yo Relena-sama ! How is our Queen doing on this bright cheerful day ? "

" Duo, I'm not a Queen anymore and you're supposed to know that better than anyone else … "

Relena chided him back jokingly as Duo swept up to her and made an exaggerated elegant bow with a sweep of his arms. The cheeky teen looked at her again and smiled brightly. 

" Are you surprised ? "

" Oh yes Duo … no one told me that you've enrolled into this school as well. "

" Yeah, I have my own ways to scheme and devise through anything. I thought school would be a totally new environment to be in rather than spend my days at the garage. "

" How's Hilde ? "

" She's fine, not to worry about it. She's currently teaching kids at a kindergarten near this area so if we're free, we could pop over and say hello to her. Lovely students she has this term. "

Relena smiled at the heartwarming thought and she was glad that everyone was doing well now after the war. Then she remembered something which made her heart beat faster … 

" Erm, Duo ? Quatre ? What about .. "

There was a loud bang at the door and everyone turned around again to see who this was. A male student had opened the door a little too hard and he looked around with a certain death glare which caused the whole Hall to hush immediately. As he walked in, there was another male student behind him. He was totally expressionless and he had a map on one hand.

" Wufei ! Trowa ! "

Quatre rushed up to greet them as Relena opened her eyes even wider. Obviously Wufei and Trowa must have met somewhere in school and Wufei had been pissed off because they were lost in the " freaking big school " as could be heard from him now. Relena could not understand how and why, since they were ex-Gundam pilots and reading maps should be child's play to them. Now both of them had spotted her, thanks to Quatre, and both smiled a wee bit in response. Relena didn't know whether she should be jumping up and down with joy or just feel honoured that they actually did twitch their mouths to smile that little bit.

Chang Wufei was obviously all huffed up and angry. He was a person of few words and so the only sentences coming from him now were just " freaking big " and " horrible directions ". Trowa Barton was smiling gently as he was conversing with Quatre, lining up behind Wufei to sign in. Duo was busy talking to this girl whose face looked as though it was in danger of exploding while the guys just angrily look on with jealousy and envy.

* I don't believe this … what started as a supposedly boring day for me has ended up like this ! The ex-Gundam pilots are all enrolling into this College ? What's happening ? Someone MUST have planned this ! I'm going to find out … but … *

Relena looked around, this time more carefully, her face grim with determination. 

* Heero *

As on cue, the door opened again but it was a swift and silent one, except that Quatre, whose eyes never missed a thing supposedly, called out his name. 

" Heero ! "

This time, every single soul turned in silence to check out the latest newcomer. There was a slight tension in the atmosphere as the newcomer didn't budge from his spot. He still had the door opened with his left arm and his eyes were drilled onto Quatre. Never smiling nor nodding in acknowledgement, he walked into the Hall and lightly stuffed his hands into his pockets.

* I … I can't breathe … * 

Relena knew that she was happy … no … REALLY happy that Heero Yuy had walked into the Hall. The quiet one who had fought so many tough battles before was finally enlisting into a College to study … what more could she ask for ? She had a special soft spot for him, she wondered why many times. Was it because she had saw his face during those traumatic war times and he had promised to kill her for doing so ? Was it because they survived so many encounters together ? What was it ?

Heero Yuy had wished that Quatre had not called him. He wanted it to be a quiet procedure, signing his name and then going back to his dormitory room again before anyone noticed him. He had seen Duo, Wufei and Trowa the minute he stepped in but he was a little too late in stopping Quatre. He didn't like it when everyone stared at him. He wanted to be left alone.

* Relena * 

Heero's trained eyes landed on the figure who was standing beside Wufei and Trowa near the registration stand. As he walked nearer to the duo standing there, he flicked his eyes towards Relena for a brief contact before lining up behind Trowa. 

" So you came after all, Heero. "

" Ah. "

Trowa smiled, almost knowingly to himself as he turned around to sign his name on the list. Wufei had bent over to look at some statue in the Hall while Duo had merrily approached the group again. 

" Heero ! So you decided to give school a try yeah ? "

" I may change my mind. "

" Nah ~ school is fun in some aspects ! You won't want to leave … Relena ! You won't let him leave right ? "

" Eh ? "

Relena was so engrossed in her own daydreams that she was totally shut off from the world. Quatre and Duo laughed while Trowa managed to smile lightly to himself. Heero ignored it as he signed his name while Wufei peered hard at another statue.


	2. Settling In Isn't Always Easy .. !

2 ****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

" So what are you guys all planning to do now ? "

Relena asked the 5 male students as they stepped out into the sunshine-filled grassy plots of the school compound. Surrounding them were the ancient buildings of the College which looked like a magnificent Cathedral. 

" I think I'm going to unpack my boxes since I dumped them there and ran all the way here. "

Duo offered first as he looked around at the other guys.

" I guess I'll go back first too. "

Quatre had a thoughtful face as he pondered before answering. 

" I'd follow Quatre and Duo. "

Wufei made his decision to go anywhere except with the girl in front of him. 

" Guess I'll go back and have a nap. "

Trowa quickly added as he realised that almost everyone was going back to the dormitory. Now everyone was looking in the direction of a spaced-off Heero, his attention now on some faraway object in the Milky Way.

" EARTH TO HEERO !! "

The cobalt blue eyes snapped irritably at the American student but otherwise, his expression hadn't changed a bit. 

" Where would you like to go Heero ? "

Everyone remained silent as they allowed the silent one to think it quickly through his head. When it seemed that he was not really going to answer, Duo had a sudden wicked idea.

" Why don't you follow Relena around the school ? I suppose she would want SOME company right ? "

A shocked Relena stared at Duo and shook her head in a frantic way behind Heero's back. Quatre couldn't help but bite his lip to prevent him from bursting out with laughter. It was obvious that Relena wasn't prepared to be left alone with HIM now. Before Heero could even say anything, Duo had already flung his two arms around Quatre and much to Wufei's annoyance, his shoulders as well and they were soon trooping out together, with a quiet but silently smiling Trowa behind. Wufei's " Get your hands off me Maxwell !! " could be heard echoing back through the now-empty corridors. 

Silence

Relena looked down at her shoes and wondered why Duo just HAD to do this to her. He knew how to make her life so terribly hard sometimes. Heero had not moved a single bit from the spot he was standing on and Relena wondered whether he had grown his roots down to the core of the earth or something remotely close. However, she had so much questions to ask him. She had so much things to tell him. She wanted to hear him speak to her again … dearly …

" Heero … well … you can go back with them. I'm sure you're tired and I won't take up too much of your time. I'll … I'll see you in school tomorrow for the first lesson. Erm … yeah … good bye … "

Relena walked past him towards the same direction the other ex-pilots had just departed in when she felt a sudden restraint on her right arm. Sucking in her breath sharply, she thought she felt her brain shut down for a while. 

* I … I can feel his fingers around my arm … *

Everything seemed to be in slow motion to the dazed girl. She thought she saw herself stop as she walked past him, her hair floating gently by in the late afternoon's breeze, her shocked expression as the contact caused her head to jerk upwards, the absolutely slow turn-around of her head … 

" I have something to tell you. "

Heero stared point-blankly at Relena and she thought she was becoming meek. She seemed to shy away from his eyes, his look, his face, his everything ! Heero was still holding onto her arm, a firm grasp but not too strong to cause pain. The picture was beautiful, two students bathing in the sun's rays and facing each other. 

" I am so going to like this man ! "

" Duo ! We're not supposed to be HERE ! "

" Ssssh Quatre, you'll give our positions away !! "

" Trowa, make Duo go away. "

" I can't, besides, this is interesting actually. "

" TROWA ! "

" HUSH Quatre !! "

" Maxwell, where in the world did you smuggle that camera with you all this while ? "

" That's MY secret. "

" It can't be in your hair all this while. "

" You're just jealous that you don't have a long nice braid like mine. All you have is a small wiggly whisker. "

" OH YEAH ? "

" SSSSHHHHH WUFEI !! "

The four shifted uncomfortably behind a pillar in the 2nd storey of the building right on top of the pair standing below. The fierce whisperings and hushings seemed to have caught the attention of the perfect soldier.

" Where's Heero going ? He's bring Relena with him ! "

" He must have found out. "

" Damn ! It's all your fault Wufei ! "

" ME ?! I don't even know why I'm involved around here ! "

" Argh !!! I need to follow them ! "

" NO DUO ! You're going back to our dormitories with US NOW ! "

With that, an adamant Quatre dragged Duo by his braid towards the dormitories' direction. Trowa and Wufei looked on speechlessly as a yelling Duo struggled helplessly. 

" I didn't know Quatre had THAT in him. "

" Ah … "

" This would be good enough. "

Heero looked around a little bit more after he led Relena to a deserted area in one of the school's overflowing parks. Relena sat down on the nearest bench curiously as she looked around as well.

" What is going on Heero ? "

" Duo and the others were spying. "

" REALLY ?! "

Relena burst out into laughter as she could easily imagine the peeking eyes from somewhere around them earlier on. Her voice floated around the serene greenery as the sun took on a darker shade of red. Relena's voice trailed off as she found herself staring into Heero's eyes again. The darkening rays had brought out his cobalt green eyes and hid most of his facial features, skilfully hiding his expression. He hadn't really changed much all these years, but he had grown to be quite tall and he was easily almost a head taller than her. Relena caught herself and looked away again, hoping that her blush could be hidden from his piercing view. Somehow or other, she couldn't bring herself to act around him like she used to when she was 15 …

" Erm … Heero ? Why did you bring me here ? Don't you have something to tell me ? "

" I want you to know the reason why we came here. "

" Eh ? "

Relena's heart skipped a beat. What did he mean ? Peace was not going to last ? Was there a new mission for them ? Was she in trouble that she didn't know ? WHAT ? WHAT ?

" It was Professor J's idea. "

" HUH ? "

" He thought we should all study together in case something should happen in the future. In such a situation, it'll be easier to round us up and get into action. "

" Ah .. "

" Our job is also to protect you. "

" Me ? "

" You must understand your position. "

" I'm not the Queen anymore ! "

" But you are of symbolic value and icon to the people. If anything happens to you, the future of the Sanc Kingdom is undetermined. You understand, don't you ? "

Relena became quiet as she digested the notion into her head. Nodding her head silently, she kept her head down. All that was heard was the quiet gushing of water running down a fountain. 

" It's late, I shall send you home. "

Relena nodded again as she stood up and brushed her skirt. She walked alongside Heero as they proceeded to walk out of the school park. They continued walking in silence until they reached the Girls Dormitory's gates. 

" Thank you for sending me back. "

Relena bowed quickly and pushed the gates open. As she turned around to close it, she looked straight into Heero's eyes. 

* Heero *

Relena did not smile, choosing to look away quietly and then proceeded to enter the main building. Somehow, she wasn't feeling so chirpy anymore. She was reminded of her status, her difference from everyone, her loneliness. 

Heero walked on in silence towards his dormitory, located a few streets away. Hands in his pockets, he concentrated on his footsteps and the pebbles on the road. He was slightly confused, a little upset and irritated all in one. 

* She was definitely not herself at all. She did not try to talk to me that often, nor was she immediately on my issue when we were alone. She seemed to have retreated into her shell somewhere down the line during these years. She had changed her attitude towards me *

Heero creased his brow as he thought hard. 

* Why ? *

He kicked a pebble hard and it went sailing straight towards a wall. 

* So why do I even bother ? *

Heero pulled out his left hand and flexed his fingers. He had stopped her by using those fingers to grab her hand. 

* She was so friendly to me all this while … she was the only girl to try and open my heart. I didn't but she never gave up. She was a person with no airs, choosing to mingle with Gundam pilots when she could be seated comfortably like those snobbish politicians in the past. Yes, she impressed me a great deal. I acknowledge her power. She's even the same age as me * 

Heero had reached his dormitory and he gingerly opened the gates. He could hear some loud rock and roll music blaring within. It's weird that even the most prestigious schools had such wild students occasionally. Heero had always been someone to enter buildings by back lanes and secret entrances. Stepping into one through the main door was a new concept. 

Peace.

It came through that little lithe body he had just sent home. That same body had held such precious thoughts and bravely announced it to the world, regardless of her own safety. He knew what Maxwell was trying to do to the both of them. For that, the brat would have to pay. But not now. He had to sort out his thoughts. He had spent a long time by himself after the war, doing miscellaneous jobs and getting handsomely paid because of his reputation. However, he spent a longer time with Professor J, learning about his past and how to actually pick up the pieces and live on normally. He had to admit that peace was good, but it made him feel uneasy. Just like Relena. She made him feel good, but he was never really at ease. He couldn't do so, he was trained to be alert and ready to kill. Peace was softening him. If war returned, he would be as good as dead. Yet, like a deadly temptation, the feeling that peace brought was alluring him to another side of the world. He wanted to relax, to laugh and tumble in the sand, to feel the same happiness that the little girl had when she was walking her dog so long ago. He had been 15, he had experienced his most traumatic mission back then and life had never been quite the same after that.

" Heero, you're back. How was the little talk you had with Relena ? "

Quatre had greeted him as he walked to the 3rd level of the Guys Dormitory. All 5 of them occupied the level by special request.

" Fine. "

Heero started to pull off his cloak and he hung it up in the cloakroom. He proceeded to the kitchen where he saw Wufei at the counter making coffee, Duo sitting on the couch watching TV and Trowa simply just leaning against the windowsill and staring into oblivion. 

" Heero ! So did you finally tell Relena how you feel ? "

Everyone turned to look at Heero as Duo posed the most nagging question since mankind. Heero chose to ignore it since he was too lazy to come up with a satisfactory answer. As usual, Duo started to follow Heero around, bombarding him with more questions. 

" Leave me alone Duo. "

" Tell me about it ! "

" I only told her the reason why we were here, that's all. "

" Then you needn't run away from us. "

" I don't like to be spied on. "

" It was Maxwell's idea. "

" Wufei, don't tell me you didn't want to know what happened. "

" I don't care ! "

" Oh yes you do ! "

Heero thanked Wufei silently as Duo marched over to quarrel with him. He swiftly opened a can of Pepsi and gulped it down heartily. As he closed the fridge, his eyes started to glaze over as his thoughts filled his mind again. Trowa, in his own quiet way, was noticing the change in Heero. He hadn't seen all of them since the war ended and he was sure no one saw each other during this interval before the sudden announcement that they were all going to Relena's college. However, he immediately felt the change in Heero when he walked in yesterday. He was no longer rigid and closed-up. Although he was still quiet and kept to himself, the coldness in his eyes had very much disappeared and his actions were no longer hostile and rude. The clearest difference was shown earlier. He had seen how Heero tried to stop Relena from leaving. The gentle hoisting of her arm. The body language. The expression-filled eyes. No words were needed from him. He had made his message clear. He wanted her. He wanted peace. He wanted to live normally and he was afraid of what would happen to him if he relented to his basic needs.

" Hm ? "

Heero had peered at Trowa now as he continued drinking from the can and Trowa could see from his eyes that he was curious as to why he was staring at him. Trowa smiled mysteriously and continued looking out of the window. He had left Catherine behind in the circus and they were continuing to email each other about her current location and events happening around them. He wasn't sure where their relationship stood and they did not make things clear during those years after the war, even until now. However, he liked the way things were now so he decided to take his mind off for the time being.

" Stupid Maxwell ! Bah ! I don't even know why I agreed to stay with you in the same level. "

" Well, I know I'm irresistable sometimes. Yet, I don't want to attract people like YOU. Too much hotness in the head. "

" Hah, irresistable ? I've never seen anyone so thick-skinned like you. "

" Bad luck ! You're staying with me and you'll just have to bear with it. "

Wufei humphed quietly and he continued to sift more coffee beans through the filter as the fresh aroma of coffee started to fill the kitchen. Quatre was now quietly flipping through the local magazine placed in the kitchen, courtesy of the school. Duo sat down onto the couch again and continued watching TV as though nothing happened. 

Silence

" AAARRRRGGHHHH !! "

Everyone looked at the frustrated American who pounced up and held his head in agony. 

" We're College male students ! We're doing nothing on a nice night like this ! We have no life ! "

Quatre choked for a while, Wufei continued to sift his coffee beans, Trowa resumed watching the blackness while Heero rummaged the fridge for more food. Duo sighed loudly and eyed his companions.

" You guys are so frightfully boring. HEY ! Think we can smuggle Relena in here ? "

At this, everyone looked up and stared at Duo as though he was absolutely NUTS. Heero immediately caught himself and quickly resumed his business, pretending it didn't affect him at all. Honestly, it did. 

" NO Duo … you know what will happen. Furthermore, I'm sure Relena would never … YIKES ! HOLY GAWD ! AH .. AH .. "

Everyone turned towards the direction causing Quatre's shocked expression and their faces turned to stone. 

" Hi everyone, am I disturbing ? "

" RELENA ?!?! "


	3. Some Love Relevations Yet To Be Sorted O...

3 ****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

Relena managed a weak smile as she took in the surprised expressions from the guys, especially the one stationed at the fridge. He had a piece of bread tightly gripped at his mouth as he turned around at the sound of everyone's exclamation.

" I suppose I shocked all of you around here … "

" Relena ! What are you doing here ? This … this is the guys' dormitory and no girls are allowed in AT ALL TIMES. "

" I know Quatre, but I was … I was just bored. "

" Ah Relena, only you understand my exact thoughts. I was just commenting that we should do something fun … like smuggling you in here for instance. "

" Duo … "

" Serious Relena ! Quatre was about to say something about it when you appeared instead. "

Quatre nodded and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Relena giggled to herself again and proceeded to sit down on the couch. Trowa had hopped off the windowsill and walked over to the commotion. 

" Relena ? "

" Hi Trowa. "

" Won't you be penalised for sneaking ? "

" Unless I'm caught. "

" Ah. "

Trowa smiled lightly as he brought up his hand to his chin to ponder quietly. Wufei graciously offered her a cup of coffee as he walked over to sit down on the couch as well. All of them sat down around the table and started chatting about their latest developments and life events for the past few years in that short time … except Heero. He had rather reluctantly sat down as well but kept his mouth shut. Duo gave up trying to coax or threaten him into spilling the beans.

" Ah well, it's great talking to you guys ! I really have to get going … otherwise my friends will know I'm gone. "

All of them rose from their chairs and walked her out to the staircase. Trowa was in front with Quatre, Heero was with Relena while Wufei and Duo stood at the back. As they were passing Heero's door, there was a loud noise coming upwards. It seemed that a group of guys had just returned and were climbing up the stairs.

" Heero, onegai ! "

Quatre shouted as Trowa, Duo, Wufei and himself bolted into their respective doors. Heero, on a reflex action, grabbed Relena by her arm and swiftly pulled her into his room and flung the door closed silently.

" Hey Yamamoto, did you hear something ? "

" No, why ? "

" Really ? Sheesh, it must be the drinks we had. "

Heero pressed his body against the door, hearing the conversation by two of the group trudging up the stairs. Satisfied that no one knew about this golden rule being broken, he let out a silent sigh of relief. Relena was still in a daze, standing right at the spot where Heero had left her in his room. 

" Is … is everything all right ? "

Heero nodded and Relena gave a loud sigh of relief. 

" I'm so sorry I caused you guys so much inconvenience. I guess I really should leave now. " 

Relena quickly walked towards the door where Heero was still leaning against. He pushed himself away from it while Relena twisted the doorknob open. 

" Yamamoto ! You idiot ! Don't sprawl all over the floor like that ! "

Heero pushed against the door with his might and Relena let go of it as though she was electrocuted by its touch. 

" Shit, they hadn't left. "

Relena looked at Heero again and realised that he didn't looked angry nor frustrated while he said that. 

* He merely looked … neutral … *

Relena's eyes wandered around his room, knowing that the layout of it was quite the same as hers. However, his room was quite spacious, since he had not decorated it much. A lone laptop, a kettle, a cup and some documents were on his study table, his bed was a nice colour of blue and white, his walls were clean and empty and his wardobe … well … it was closed. 

* Clean and tidy … that's him … *

Her blue eyes landed on the figure just standing a few inches from her and he was busy concentrating on whether the noisy group had dispersed or left. 

* Heero … I can't believe that you're here with me … *

Her hand subconsciously reached out slowly, to try to touch him, to feel whether he was in flesh and blood .. or just a mere apparition. He had now turned his attention back to her, his expression not betraying his thoughts as he allowed the gentle carassing of his cheek by her uncertain fingers.

" Relena .. "

He had uttered her name in response, his voice steady and calm like an evening breeze. In the still of the night, the silence was welcoming for them. Relena's fingers slowly trailed to his lips, following the outline as she brushed lightly against it, as though she was wondering what his lips could do. 

" Heero … iro iro arigato … " [ Heero, thank you for everything ]

Relena smiled and all of a sudden, Heero was left with only her scent lingering in his room and an opened door. It occurred to him that she had realised that the group at the staircase had gone.

" Relena Peacecraft … omae … "

He carefully felt his lips with his fingers, wondering why he wanted to do so. 

* Why do you leave me so confused each time I see you ? *

" Heero !! What did the two of you do after we left huh ? Wow, both in a room together … the inevitable happens … "

Duo left his sentence open as the rest of the guys peered over to see Heero's reaction. He was lucky that he had an apple with him so he carefully avoided the issue by busily occupying his mouth with it. 

" Ah well … I can always bug Relena about it … "

" Don't do that Duo, it's embarrassing to ask a lady about such a matter. "

" Ah Quatre, do you think that something had happened too ? "

" NOOO ! I don't mean that ! Geesh … "

Quatre turned several shades of red, much to everyone's amusement. Heero continued minding his own business until he caught sight of her again at the school gates, talking to a fellow student. She seemed very happy to be conversing with someone other than them.

" And it's a guy Heero ! "

Duo cheekily pointed out the fact to him as they inched nearer to the gates. 

" It's none of my business. "

" Ah ! We finally hear him talk ! "

Trowa couldn't help but laugh under his breath at Duo's consistent teasing. Wufei merely looked amused as he walked alongside with Quatre. 

" Ah .. hi everyone ! "

Relena had waved to them as they walked up to them. The male student smiled in response while most of them smiled back, with the exception of Wufei and Heero. 

" Everyone, this is Michael Schzaumer. "

" Hi, pleased to meet you. "

" Michael, this is Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. "

" You're Michael right ? Hmmm … so you're already starting to hit on our Lady Relena-sama on the 2nd day of school ? "

Everyone laughed at this harmless joke, but Duo had something else in mind besides trying to start a conversation.

" Of course not ! Our families know each other since many generations back and I was just surprised to see her here in this College. We probably missed each other yesterday since there were hundreds of students. You're Maxwell ? "

" Duo would do. "

" What nationality are you ? "

" I'm American, from the L2 Colony. "

" I see ! So which school did you come from before College ? "

Everyone stiffened up a bit at this seemingly casual question, but it held a totally different meaning to the 5 of them. Relena tried to say something but Duo was faster.

" Nah .. that doesn't matter now. Come on, we're going to be late if we chat mindlessly on ! "

" Yeah. "

With that, everyone trooped into the majestic main building and Relena gave a conspiratory wink to Duo who returned one back just as quickly. Heero caught sight of it and twitched a little involuntarily. 

* What IS wrong with me ? *

The 5 of them were in the same class while Relena was in a different one. Incidentally, she was in the same class as Michael. As they parted ways, Duo slid up to Heero's side and sniggered wickedly.

" Hey, they're both in the same class. If this goes on, she's gonna be taken. "

" It's none of my business. "

" Oh .. it has everything to do with you. "

As they walked into class, they were again astounded by the enormous size of everything in the College. The class was very spacious and there was enough leg room for each and every student. The whiteboard was spanking new and radiators were aplenty in every corner. The tables and chairs looked frightfully cosy and comfortable. 5 of them bagged seats next to each other in a single row. The first class was Pure Science and they were all soon engrossed in their work. 

" Aahhhhh ! I didn't know school could be soooo tiring ! "

Duo stretched his legs and shoulders as the last class ended for the day. They had started at 7 am and Duo had become fidgety somewhere after lunchbreak. Trowa and Quatre seemed to cope very well while Wufei had fallen asleep somewhere during World Literature class. Heero was still pretty much the same, doing what the teacher asked and writing what the teacher wrote. Duo suspected that Professor J must have told him that school was like a mission or something similar to that.

" Shall we get something to eat ? "

" Yeah ! Good idea Quatre. "

As they busily packed their bags, a girl shyly approached one of them. 

" Erm .. ano .. a .. ano .. Barton-kun ? "

Trowa raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the stammering student.

" This … this is for you … "

Trowa took the pastel-green envelope and once he did so, the girl quickly spurned around and dashed out of the class at a great speed. There were more gigglings in the background and it seemed that her other friends were waiting for her nearby.

" Isn't that a love confession ? "  
  
Everyone turned to look at Wufei in surprise, who in turn stared back at them. 

" Sheesh dragon boy, I didn't know you knew of the facts of life besides your sense of justice. "

" Your idea of me seems pretty back-dated then, braidy. "

Trowa ignored the ongoing argument and tore open the envelope with ease. As he flipped open the letter, he could smell the light scent of something like lavendar. 

" Trowa, it IS a love letter ! "

" Yes Quatre, it is. I'm .. I'm very surprised .. "

Trowa carefully stuffed the letter back to the envelope and then tucked it into his school suit's pocket. Heaving up his backpack, he turned thoughtful and wondered whether he should reveal it to Catherine in his email today. 

* Maybe not .. it might complicate matters *

" You don't even have a love life to brag about, braidy !! "

" Oh yeah ? I LIVE WITH A LADY TOGETHER IN A HOUSE ! I thought it was obvious enough ! "

" Ha ! That's cohabiting ! Maybe you guys have nothing going on anyway. I WAS MARRIED BEFORE OK !? "

" Married ? It was arranged ! You didn't meet her and then propose to her a few weeks later ! You ONLY fell in love after you guys went through the procedures. "

" Does that even matter !? "

" Oh yes it matters, dragon nut ! "

" Ok ok … cool it both of you … everyone's looking our way … "

Quatre sheepishly reminded the two hotheads as other students were passing surprised and even awed looks at them. Trowa was still lost in his thoughts while Heero had already left the scene quietly and unseen.

* Being with them is embarrassing. Whoever announces his private life in public ? *

Heero thought to himself as he walked through the streets back to his dormitory. He had unbuttoned his collar and suit since it was a considerably hot day. Wearing an all-black uniform didn't help very much either. As he passed a small café, he thought he saw Relena and Michael sitting at a table, chatting and laughing. Relena at this time, turned to order something and happened to meet Heero's eyes. Her eyes were crystal clear as she held her gaze with him, both reluctant to let go. 

" Relena ? Is something wrong ? "

" Ah ? Erm … no … nothing's wrong. Oh yes, I was about to order a chicken pie right ? "

As Relena lifted up her gaze again, she knew that Heero would not be standing there anymore.

" Hey Yuy ! Wanna go grab some girls tonight ? We're going down to the ClubHouse to disco. "

" No, I'm tired. "

" Are you sure ? "

" Yeah. "

" All right then, seeya around. "

" Seeya. "

Heero watched his dorm mate leave for his room upstairs while he whipped out his key to open his door. He didn't like such events and he was sure he wouldn't enjoy it even if he tried to. Flinging his schoolcase over to the table legs, he peeled off his suit jacket and threw it onto the bed. Left with his unbuttoned white long-sleeved shirt, he walked out again towards the kitchen to get his lunch. As he started to spread mayonnaise onto his bread, he heard some noises from the level. 

* Are they back ? *

Trowa walked in and nodded at Heero. He switched on the TV while opening his cabinet to take out a can of sardines. As he was opening it, the pastel-green envelope fell to the floor. Trowa looked at it for a while, not knowing what to do with it. Ignoring it for a while, he continued to open the can. 

" Have you told Catherine ? "

Trowa stopped abruptly as he took in Heero's quiet question. Not looking at him, he shook his head. There was silence as both guys continued making their lunch. The envelope was left lying on the floor as Trowa walked in and out of the kitchen, putting in bowls and cloths. Heero peered at it for sometime, then decided to pick it up and leave it on the kitchen table. 

" That was a satisfying meal. The waitresses were cute too ! "

Duo and Quatre were walking back after a meal at one of the local restaurants. Quatre had treated Duo to a meal and now they were returning home. As they walked past a particular street, they saw Michael and Relena stepping out of a café together. Quatre wanted to call out to them but Duo stopped him and shook his head. They remained silent and hid behind a corner and Quatre wondered why he was in this situation AGAIN.

" Thanks for the meal Michael. You shouldn't have paid for it. "

" Take it as a welcoming gift. I am very pleased to see you again, and even more pleased that we're in the same class ! "

Relena laughed and Duo gave a small huff. 

" That Michael whatever must have arranged for it to be so. "

" Really Duo ? "

" Ah .. I can bet you on this one Quatre. "

" Well then Michael, I really must get going. "

" Then please be on your way. I have other things to do now so I cannot send you home. "

" Don't be sorry ! It's really all right, I'll see you around. "

Relena waved goodbye and then walked towards the direction of the dormitories. They waited until Michael disappeared before reappearing again from their hiding place.

" Well well … Heero had better work harder if he wants to keep the girl. "

" But does Heero even like Relena ? He's so unpredictable ! "

" Yes he does ! Quatre, don't you ever notice him whenever he's around Relena ? "

" Sometimes it's obvious I must admit .. well .. "


	4. Fashion Victims ?

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

Trowa heaved a sigh of relief as he finished typing an email back to Catherine. As he watched the Outbox folder empty, he felt a twinge of guilt as he had left out the issue of the love letter he had received from this particular Kusanagi Yuko in his own class. He hated complicating matters but something was bugging him. He seemed to know that things would blow out of proportion if he did not reveal it but somehow, right now, he wanted nothing to do with it … nor with Catherine.

" Guess I'll just have to take things one at a time. "

He peered at the pastel green envelope again beside his silver laptop and propped his chin on his hand. 

[ It never really occurred to me that I'll actually be ' liked ' by another girl … ]

He chuckled quietly to himself as he found the thought amusing before he picked up the envelope and stuffed it into his school case. He would be returning it back to that Yuko and make things clear to her. Although he wasn't sure how he really felt towards Catherine, but he knew the pang of guilt was a cause to be taken seriously. 

KNOCK ! KNOCK !

" Come in, the door's not locked. "

There was a slow creak as the visitor carefully opened the door. 

" Quatre ? "

" Good evening Trowa, am I disturbing you ? I need to ask you something about work. "

" No, I've just finished in fact. "

" Great ! I was afraid to consult Heero, though he is supposedly good at this. "

" Hmm … mechanics ? "

" Yes. "

" I'll try my best. "

" Thank you Trowa. "

Wufei picked up the receiver and was secretly pleased when a familiar voice greeted him from the other side. 

" Wufei ? This is Sally. "

" Hi … "

" How's college life ? "

" A little meaningless I must say, but I would be comfortable in this lifestyle soon. "

" Do you miss the work at the Preventers' HQ ? "

" Just a little bit … "

" Hmmmm … how about ME ? "

Wufei smirked into the phone but he couldn't help but grin. Sally laughed a little, knowing Wufei well enough to expect such a reaction from him. He would never ever admit his feelings to a woman, and more so to the woman he had affections for. 

" How are you over there ? Is work stressful ? "

" Well, it's still pretty much the same. I've been allocated a new partner so workload had considerably lessened a lot, thank God … "

[ New partner ?! ]

" Oh … how is she like ? "

" HIS name is Jequés Fernando, from the L2 Colony. He seemed to have moved there not too long ago and was spotted by HQ as a potential teammate. He had been training for the past 2 years before he landed in this position. "

[ It's a HE ?!!! ]

" Is he any good ? "

" Not too bad, though he's still pretty much raw in terms of practicality. Well, rest assured that I'll get him warmed up soon. "

[ Damn, I don't want that ! ]

" Okay … just don't bully the fresher. "

" I won't ! I didn't bully YOU when you were with me. "

" You wouldn't … you're a woman and I was a Gundam pilot to boot. "

Sally laughed again and Wufei suddenly wished he could see her again.

BEEP ! 

" Oh shoot, I got to go now … you know what the sound means … "

" Yeah, I know … well … be careful and keep me updated. "

" Okay, see you. "

CLICK.

Wufei frowned as he slowly placed the receiver down. He was definitely NOT someone who would easily be jealous but this was a new concept to him. He had been very angry with the arrangements. He knew his own feelings although he kept them closely guarded to himself. Only Sally … only she was the one who could coax him out of his protective shell. He remembered all those times where they had gone on informal dates, having fun at the beach, squabbling over work, throwing abuses at each other, making up after that rather reluctantly, joke with each other again and the cycle just went on. It wasn't exactly a pleasant surprise when he had to accept the new mission a few months ago from Professor J … but circumstances had been suspicious and he was left with no options … as usual …

[ My life has always been this way or this way … there had never been THAT way ]

On an impulse, Wufei angrily pulled the string that held his hair together loose and ignored the long strands floating down to his shoulders. He needed to release his pent-up anger on something. Looking around, he found his old punchbag and his eyes almost glinted in anticipation. As he landed one vicious punch after another, his brain racked for a solution to this new emotion.

Heero loosened his tie as he climbed up the staircase to the 3rd storey. Flinging his school case over his shoulder, he was about to dig into his pocket for his keys when some guys from the 2nd storey stopped him. 

" Hey Yuy ! Wanna join us for a pint later tonight ? "

" No, I don't drink. "

" Wow ! That's new ! Want us to teach you a few tricks ? "

" No. "

" Awww … he's so cold … "

" I heard Relena Peacecraft is attending tonight's fortnightly Big Bang Party at the ClubHouse too … wouldn't you be interested to attend ? I'm sure you wanna see her as well … we're all males … "

Heero's eyes clouded in an instance and they became silent for a while, astonished by the sudden change. 

" Are you absolutely sure ? "

" Err … yeah … her friends staying with her … they … they are dragging her along this time … "

Heero's cold expression resettled into his features as he nodded curtly and went on his way to the 3rd storey, leaving the group absolutely speechless. As he turned the key in the lock to his room, Quatre stopped him.

" Heero ! Did you hear about Relena going … ? "

" Hai. "

" Oh … erm … then what do you suggest ? "

" I'm going. "

Quatre's eyes almost boggled out while Trowa, who had walked out of his room merely raised an eyebrow. They had been revising through some of the trickier parts of their workshops when they heard some loud conversation between two students standing right below Trowa's room conversing about Relena attending a party tonight.

" Really ? Our Mr No-nonsense Heero Yuy attending a student party tonight ? "

" You know it's business, Maxwell. "

Heero turned around to face Duo who had his face sticking out from his room behind him. 

" Well then, I wouldn't miss it for the world ! Need any help in choosing appropriate clothings ? "

" No. "

Heero walked into his room and closed the door softly, wondering why he had made such a decision. He did not like such functions and he knew Relena shouldn't be easily persuaded to attend either. Much as he disliked the prospect, he decided to play along. After all, he wasn't here to study, he was here to carry out his mission.

Wufei humphed softly as he left his room at 8 pm sharp. He was dressed in a short white T-shirt with the logo " Dragon Rulz " in red splattered across his chest. Rummaging through his entire room, he finally settled for his army pants with black boots. For once, he did not tie up his hair so they landed equally across his shoulders. A silver chrome ring glittered on his right forefinger, the only reminder of Sally. They had bought it together at a flea market when they were in the L1 Colony for investigation purposes. Sally wore hers on the left forefinger while he decided to wear his on the right. 

" Yo Wu-man ! You look very stylish ! I didn't know you were a fashion-man ! "

" Shut up Maxwell. "

Duo laughed as he locked his door. His long braid seemed to shimmer and Wufei suspected that he had used those shimmering gels they were selling in the school's store. Duo had put on a black collared short-sleeved shirt with no buttons but only a great opening on the front so that it revealed a great deal of his bod. To complete the attire, he had donned a dark tattered blue pair of jeans and Nike black shoes. A faded blue denim jacket was draped over his shoulder as he stuffed the key into his pocket. Duo had a heavily-chained silver bracelet with a name plate engraved Duo on one side and Hilde on the other, dangling on his left wrist. Hilde had a similar one, but on a more feminine-styled bracelet. They had gone to a jeweller to get the pair done, on their 3rd anniversary. 

" Hey Maxwell, aren't you a little too casual ? "

" You are casual yourself. Anyway, we're dressed to bring out the uniqueness of each individual … not to merge with the crowd right ? "

Before Wufei could answer, Quatre stepped out and greeted the two cheerfully. He was wearing black tailored pants with a dark magenta long-sleeved shirt. The top 3 buttons were undone and a loose black tie was hanging itself over his neck in a very careless way. The black silk tie had the name " Quatre " initialled at the back with white thread, handmade by Quatre's sister.

Duo whistled appreciatively, causing Quatre to laugh sheepishly. Wufei had approval written over his face but he wasn't going to make any comments until he had seen everyone. Just as Quatre was about to tie his shoelaces, Trowa appeared in a very quiet manner, as though he did not want to arouse anyone's attention. 

" Konbanwa Trowa ! "

Quatre called out to him and he turned around. 

" Konbanwa Quatre. "

Trowa had a very simple dark grey collared long-sleeved shirt with a small pin in the left side of the collar. It was an item Catherine had found when she was touring in India. Catherine had explained that it meant " safety " in Tamil ( Indian Language ) and so she thought it was more appropriate to give it to him. Trowa never really thanked her for it but Catherine knew his intentions when he wore it unfailingly. Trowa had settled for black-coloured casual pants and black shoes, since it wasn't in his style to dress lavishly. Trowa, like Quatre had the front buttons undone so that it revealed a matching silver necklace to the pin around his collarbone. The dark attire brought out the emerald-green colours in his eyes.

" Wooh … Trowa looks hot too … "

" Duo, you're not too bad yourself. "

" Thanks, I decided to dress down today. My favourite clothes are in the laundry. "

" Yeah Maxwell, you and your MANY excuses. "

" Shut up Wu-man, I'm talking to Trowa. "

" I didn't ask you to respond. "

" Heero … "

Quatre's faltering greeting caught the attention of the bickering guys and there was silence for a while as they saw Heero stride out of his room. 

" SCHOOL UNIFORM ?!! "

Duo's agonised cry could almost be heard around the planet that night. Wufei and Quatre couldn't help but grin, knowing that it was the most natural thing to expect from Heero. Trowa merely looked bored, as though he fully expected it from him anyway.

" But … but Heero … "

" I am wearing THIS to the party, Duo. "

" Relena would scream if she sees you. "

" I'm there to protect her, not dance nor talk to her. "

" But in school uniform ?! Seriously, the club authorities won't let you in. "

" He's got a point, Heero. "

The perfect soldier looked at Trowa, taking his words into consideration at once. Duo pouted silently but remained quiet.

" I'll change. "

Heero went in again and closed the door. Almost 15 minutes had passed when he came out again. This time, he had quickly whipped out a white collared long-sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes. A black velvetry sleeveless vest was hurriedly put on over his shirt.

" Heero, now you look like a waiter ! You'll be mistaken for a bouncer ! "

" That's what I wanted. "

As Heero quickly locked his door, it seemed that no one could persuade him to change anymore. Quatre had to admit that Heero still looked good in the classic attire of black and white anyway. As the fivesome made their way to the ClubHouse, they were soon joined by other groups of boisterious students, all looking for a good night-out. 

Relena looked at herself in the mirror, wondering for the millionth time why she agreed to come along for the Big Bang Party. She was usually someone who avoided such events. It wasn't because she was too " high and classy " as the other girls had accused her of … but she simply wasn't one who enjoyed such outings. Her character had always been quiet and peaceful, not a night with loud rock music or rowdy crowds and elbowing people. She was perpetually forced to go since she was tired of being accused of haughty and arrogant. She couldn't help it if she had " that look in her eyes " that seemed to make a person feel small. In fact, had Relena noticed, she had the same effect as Heero had on others. 

" Relena, are you ready ?? "

" Yes ! I'm coming ! "

As Relena hurriedly bust out of her room, she could feel her flatmates' eyes all trained on her. She hoped silently that she had wisely picked an appropriate attire for such an event. Ballgowns and high heeled shoes were out. 

" Wow Relena ! You look smashing ! "

A quiet sigh of relief came from her as she smiled and faced her 4 flatmates, all dressed to rock and roll. She had picked out a royal dark purple blouse with a dull shimmer and a fitting white skirt coming up above her knees with a slit. She decided to wear white 3-inch shoes with knee-high clasps and her hair was tied back in a ponytail held by a matching purple hairband. 

" Am I too dressed-up ? "

" Nooo Relena, you look fabulous ! Come on then, we don't want to be late for the opening ! It's a great banging one ! "

****

Author's Ramblings :

Finally, I got the 4th chapter up ! It had been a real hectic week for me with tutorials, horrible teachers, appointments to attend & all that stuff ! 

DO READ AND REVIEW OKAY ? 

I don't mind even if it's just one line … ^__^ … Yes, I'm THAT desperate !


	5. Heero vs Michael ... Who'll Win ?

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

" HEEEEEYY Baby ! I wanna knoooow … if you'll be my girl … "

A song blared as Relena and her flatmates stepped into the posh interiors of ClubHouse, located a few streets away from the dormitories. Relena had a great temptation to cover her ears with her hands but had to resist doing so. As her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, she followed her friends blindly to the bar stand.

" Relena, what will you have ? "

" Anything … erm … but non-alcoholic please … "

The 4 girls looked at each other in stunned silence before bursting into laughter. Relena knew she said something wrong but she was adamant in backing up her decision. She had tried alcoholic cocktails at other functions before but somehow, she disliked the metallic taste in them. 

" Relena ! You're here to drink and party ! "

" But … "

" She'll have a tequila please. "

" Anna ! I will not … "

" Relax, we'll make sure you reach home safe and sound. "

" But … but I don't really … "

" Relena, look ! "

Following her friend's pointed finger, she turned and stared in utmost disappointment that Michael had just stepped into the discotheque as well. He was relatively dressed to kill and most girls were ogling at him. Relena quickly turned her head around, praying fervently that he hadn't seen her. 

" RELENA ! "

[ Oh noooo … ]

" Hi Michael. "

Relena turned around and smiled her most patronising smile, often practised and used at the many functions she had to attend all these years. She wondered when she could shed off this false pretence. 

" I am surprised you'll attend such a party tonight. "

" Well, thanks to my flatmates … "

Her 4 friends waved cheerily from behind her and Michael waved back in a polite way. His attention quickly shifted back to Relena again, much to her displeasure.

" So do you wanna dance with me later ? I'm sure they'll be bringing on the music soon. It's only the prologue now. "

" We'll see … I … I am not a good dancer. "

" Don't be modest ! You're a very good one … I've seen you dance at one of the functions before. "

With that, Michael happily took her hand and tried to bring her to the table where his friends were sitting. Relena's eyes grew wide in alarm as she tried to bring her friends' attention to her. However, they were smiling and encouraging her to go with him. Relena's alarm bells only rang louder as she was being dragged across.

[ What kind of trouble have I landed myself in now ?! ]

" Ojou-san ! "

[ DUO ?! ]

Relena's sharp ears caught Duo's cheerful greeting even though the music was blaring. As her eyes tried desperately to scan through the crowd for him, she could feel Michael's grasp on her arm tightening.

[ He heard it too ? ]

Suddenly, a figure had loomed intimately close to her before she could even gasp in surprise. Cobalt eyes flickered in the darkness and caught hers, rendering her speechless. She felt an arm slithering around her waist quickly but modestly, pulling her smoothly away from Michael, who was too astonished to react. 

" Who … "

Relena heard Michael responding uncertainly but she could not hear the rest of his sentence. She was steadily led away through the crowd, the hand still around her waist. She tried to look up at her rescuer but his face was expertly covered under the flashing neon lights. She knew it wasn't Duo, she could feel it. 

[ Don't tell me it's … but that's impossible … ]

As she was led to a clearing, the hand swiftly left her body and she felt lost as she twirled around hurriedly, trying to search for any signs of the mysterious person. 

[ Could it be you ? ]

Relena was shocked again by a sudden tap on her shoulder.

" Heer … D … Duo … "

Relena recovered quickly enough as she saw the face of the American standing before her. His face was occasionally lightened up by the flashing spotlights but it was clear that it was Duo. 

" So Ojou-san is here as well ? "

" Yeah, I thought I should come and experience the other side of the pasture. "

" Where are your friends ? "

" I don't know … "

Relena looked around the crowded discotheque and realised that she was standing at a totally different spot now. As she turned back to look at Duo again, she realised that the other ex-pilots were sitting comfortably at a table behind him some distance away. 

" You guys … "

" We heard you were attending so we came along, to be perfectly honest with you. "

" W … why ? "

" Relena, you do know that danger still lurks anytime and anywhere. "

" Duo … "

Relena turned solemn as Duo addressed her by her name. This wasn't a joking matter to them. They meant business. 

" Then … then who was the one who pulled me away from Michael ? "

" A jealous boy actuall … Ow !! "

Duo winced as he made a face at his attacker. Relena was secretly pleased when she saw that it was Heero after all. He had elbowed roughly into Duo's side as he appeared from nowhere but he had his attention focused on her all the while.

" Thank you Heero. "

" Be careful. "

Relena nodded shyly as she felt her face flare up again considerably. She remembered that gesture around her waist and it made her feel awfully pleased and embarrassed at the same time. Realising that she wasn't half as brave as she was a couple of years ago, she turned her face away and shuffled to the rest instead.

" Hey everyone. "

" Have a seat Relena-san. "

" Thank you Quatre. "

Relena sat down gracefully beside Quatre as she took in everyone's clothings. 

[ Hmm, they look splendid in normal clothings ]

Wufei took a sip from his barcadi as he read the menu placed on the table. Trowa was more interested in the dancers on the dance floor while Quatre chatted with Relena. Duo and Heero were standing at the railings enclosing the dance floor but they were not talking. Duo was slightly moving to the rhythm while Heero's eyes darted around carefully.

" Hey handsome, wanna dance ? "

Duo turned around as a girl with a spaghetti-strapped top and tight pants approached him. Boldly, she started to let her fingers roam lightly across his chest. She was beautiful, no doubt. Heero didn't even seem to see them, his head never leaving his original position.

" I am pleased, but no thanks. "

Duo smiled apologetically as he leaned backwards against the railings, facing her. Duo had this flair as he dealt with such situations like an old pro. His long braid laid carelessly down his shoulder, making him look almost irresistable. 

" Awwww … why not ? "

" Beautiful, I'm sure you can find a much better partner than me. "

Duo meaningfully tousled his bracelet up so that she could see the initials there, with Hilde's name engraved there. The girl sighed with an exaggerated gesture of helplessness but she smiled anyway and waved goodbye almost reluctantly. Duo then turned back to face the dancing crowd again, a solemn expression resettling as he surveyed the area. Heero who had ignored the whole façade was almost impressed by the way he had turned down the girl.

[ Because of Hilde … I didn't know Duo was so emotional ]

As Heero expertly side-looked at Duo, he saw that Duo was staring into nothing with a very pained expression in his eyes. Quickly, he focused his eyes towards the front again. He didn't like intruding into private moments. Not even by looking. Suddenly, Duo seemed to jump back into life again as he hurriedly patted Heero's arm.

[ Michael again ? ]

Heero's eyes narrowed as he caught the sight of the irritating fellow walking straight towards Relena. He wasn't going to lunge into action until things get out-of-hand. Furthermore, the rest could handle it since they were sitting with her.

" Michael, what's up ? "

Relena smiled forcefully as Michael walked up to their table. The rest were expressionless as he angrily stared at them. 

" Relena, why are you always hanging out with them ? "

Michael gritted his teeth as he tried to reason with her.

" Well, because they're good company. "

" Relena, come sit with us over there. "

" I hardly know your friends ! "

The first sign of irritation had sinked into her words. However, Michael seemed to ignore it.

" They're influential and very powerful, it'll do you tons of good. "

" I don't need it. "

" Come along … "

Michael had firmly planted his fingers around her arm as he tried to drag her away again. This time, Relena tried to struggle while the rest started to stand up in response. However, Heero was already in front of Michael before anyone noticed.

" Leave her alone. "

" Who are you to command that anyway ? "

" Anyone with a brain could see that SHE doesn't like your actions. "

" She's just being obstinate. "

" You're being mule-headed. "

" Say what you want, you … you uneducated … un … unknown piece of crap. "

Relena gasped in horror at the choice of words Michael used while Heero merely looked indifferent. With lightning moves that only the rest of the ex-pilots could see, he twisted Michael's wrist and flicked it away like a piece of dust. Relena rubbed her own sore hand and quickly stood behind Heero. Michael was seething but he controlled it with some difficulty as some people had noticed the commotion and were staring at them.

" You wait … you just wait … "

With that, Michael strode away angrily, nursing his injured wrist. Heero turned to face Relena, a slight concern passing through his face. As soon as Relena's eyes met his, he quickly erased any trace of it.

" Thank you Heero, you're always there to help me. "

" It's my mission. "

" Really ? "

Genuine surprise flickered through his eyes as he was rendered speechless. Relena smiled appreciatively as she left him to sit at the table again. The night went on as usual with no more interruptions. When the last song played at 2 am, it was a slow song for couples to dance to. Quatre quickly took the opportunity to push Relena and Heero to dance. 

" Heero, ask Relena to dance ! This is the last song for tonight. "

" There isn't a need. "

" But I'm sure Relena would be VERY pleased. "

" I really don't see … "

Heero's voice trailed off as his eyes fell onto Michael, who was about to approach Relena again. Quickly, before Michael made it to their side of the discotheque, he extended his arm to a very alarmed Relena, wondering what made him do so. 

" But … but Heero … "

" HE's coming. "

Relena shot a glance and just as swiftly slipped her hand into Heero's. He pulled her up with such ease and grace that most of the onlookers were amazed. Wufei forgot his drink in his hand, Trowa raised an eyebrow, Quatre smiled widely and Duo was admiring the pair from the railings. The 4 flatmates of Relena's were just as equally impressed with Heero.

" Heero, I'm sorry. "

Relena whispered to him as they were starting to dance with the music. Heero had his hand placed over her waist again for that night and another clasping her fingers lightly. He was surprisingly comfortable with slow-dancing as he twirled Relena expertly around the dance floor. 

" What for ? "

" I … I keep causing you so much inconvenience. You … you probably find me … troublesome … "

Relena kept her head down throughout, feeling guilty about the whole event.

" I came here to protect you. What are you sorry about ? "

Relena remained silent, her eyes looking at her shoes as they continued dancing. She forgot all about the closeness they were sharing … her mind full of guilt and sorrow.

" Relena … "

The gentleness in Heero's voice was so sudden that Relena snapped out of her reverie and had to look up to him, wondering whether it was REALLY from him. His eyes were looking at her, showing nothing and everything, revealing nothing promising but something hopeful. They seemed expressionless but filled with a certain feeling. She couldn't explain it enough … she wanted to continue drowning into his eyes, his hold on her, his warmth … the dance floor was forgotten … the music had disappeared …

" Heero … "

She thought his hold around her waist had considerably tightened and his clasp had fully enclosed her fingers. His face seemed to be awfully close to hers now, his steady breathing edging nearer to her, she felt her face flush a million times up and she started to tremble with anticipation. 

" H … Heero … ? "

He said nothing as he continued staring at her, holding her gaze long and hard. She could not decipher what he was thinking. It was frustrating. It was puzzling. It was eating into her. Suddenly, she felt angry and words came out of her mouth again.

" The music has stopped. "

They stopped dancing and couples around them were either kissing or hugging each other happily towards the ending part of the song. As Heero released his hold on her, she felt the same odd feeling of loss she had experienced earlier. However, she was still angry.

[ What was Heero doing earlier ?! I hate being misleaded. I would have thought he … he was interested in me … ]

Relena was a very determined woman and she was proud that she was someone who could contain her emotions. She had never really fell for a man yet and Heero sparked her curiousity within her. He was always so cold and aloof, which made her more determined to unravel him. But now that Heero had somewhat changed during the past few years, he had seemed to develop a new kind of emotion within him … and it seemed to be concerning her. 

[ Or am I thinking too much ? ]

Relena had been a very busy and prominent figure, establishing her importance around the universe. She had no time for love, no time for anything at all ! After the Gundam pilots dispersed across the globe, she had immensed herself into endless paperwork and functions she could not count. She wondered about them sometimes, concerned for their welfare. She wondered about Heero, hopeful that he could find the humane side of him some day. Now that he seemed to have done so, she was now left directionless. She didn't know how to deal with this new Heero. 

" Relena, Michael is here again. "

The icy cold voice broke through her reverie as she realised that she was still on the dance floor with Heero. Michael had made his way through the intimate couples and had a fierce look plastered on his face. The other pilots were crowding around Duo to witness the confrontation. 

" What's the meaning of this, Yuy !? "

Heero remained silent as he stared right back into his eyes undauntingly. If there was a staring contest, Heero would most likely win hands-down.

" Relena, why would you rather dance with this piece of trash ?! "

" His name is Heero Yuy. "

" Answer me ! "

" He's a good dancer. "

" I can dance better that that … I couldn't bear to see you two dance just now. He completely squashed your style. "

" You mean flatter … "

" Relena ! … Well … how about going out for supper with me ? "

" I'm going home. I'm tired and all this smoke is killing me. "

" I'll send you home. "

" I'M sending her home. "

Heero cut in so abruptly and firmly, there seemed to be no place for negotiations. Relena had to giggle under her breath as Michael spluttered and muttered curses. 

" Yes Michael, Heero here is sending me home. Thank you for asking anyway. "

Everyone was now silent and witnessing the conversation. Michael, realising that he had lost, tried to back out with as much style as he could muster. Quickly, he waved goodbye and hastily stormed out of the discotheque with his friends. Heero had walked off the dance floor and picked up his vest, lying beside Trowa on the couch. 

" The whole school would be gossiping about this, Heero. Be prepared. "

The quiet voice of Trowa was heard for the first time since they arrived. Heero nodded in response wordlessly.

" There he is !! Relena-sama's bodyguard and lover I should think … he was so cool in front of Michael last night ! "

As Heero walked through the school grounds, there were hushed voices and excited chatters going around about last night's scene. Heero couldn't understand why this was such a worthwhile topic to gossip about. As he strolled into his classroom, he saw some of his fellow male classmates' admiring glances thrown towards him openly. As the teacher walked in to start the first lesson, he couldn't help but throw Heero a curious glance. The other ex-pilots smiled inwardly as Heero threw back a very icy glare in return.

" It can't be helped Heero … you're now the rumoured lover of QUEEN RELENA … everyone's tongues are sure to wag. "

Duo advised helpfully as they were walking down to the huge school cafeteria to grab their lunch.

" She's not Queen. "

" Heero, you're missing the whole point … "

Duo sighed out loud but had to smile again as 2 girls walked by and squealed excitedly. Heero flinched involuntarily as Duo resumed his attention to him.

" See the effect you have on girls now ? You're like some hot property. "

" I don't like being called that. "

" You can't help it … but seriously … you and Relena are perf … OK OK ! Don't stare at me like THAT ! "

Heero resumed his attention to the long queue for the ramen store and dug into his pocket for his wallet. Suddenly, there was a huge sound of chatterings as Relena stepped into the cafeteria with some friends. It seemed that she had been teased quite a lot too since she looked kind of awkward as she toed through the crowd. 

" OJOU-SAN ! "

Heero shot Duo a " Why-the-hell-did-you-call-her-for " glare which was enough to cause Duo to reel back. Relena however, had caught his loud greeting and her face was one of peacefulness as she waved neutrally to them before turning her heels and queuing for another stall. Heero started to chid himself for being over-reactive.

[ Relena's not even bothered it seems … so why should _I_ bother too ? ]

Duo caught the doubt in Heero's expression and was pleased that this matter caused him enough conflicts.

[ This is a good sign, Heero ]

Wufei was practicing his archery when he noticed some girls whispering excitedly between themselves. Dismissing them, he was aiming when he caught the words, " Michael is plotting BIG revenge ". His arrow pounded against the board, missing the bull's eye. As he nonchalently picked up his bow and arrows, his mind was whirling on how to warn Heero.

Professor J was smiling conspiratorily to himself as he quickly typed a command into his trusty computer in a dark and dusty corner in his secret chamber. He was updating himself on how the ex-pilots were coping with the normal tribunals of college life and was glad everything was happening just the way he wanted to. He was especially interested in Heero's matters, since he had almost single-handedly moulded Heero as he was today. The boy had managed to wade over his past with much difficulty and had re-discovered a new kind of emotion in which humans were borned with. He hoped that Relena was able to fish it out gradually. Professor J felt personally liable for causing Heero so much pain during his life as a training Gundam pilot so he was determined to make it up to him as much as he could. 

" Heero, let's see how long you're able to bottle up your true feelings. "

****

Author's Notes :

Woo hoo, I've finally churned out Chapter 5 ! I'm sure lots of people are irritated with the fact that I'm trying to bring Heero and Relena together … but this is a non-yaoi fanfic anyway ! Do Read + Review all right ? Thanks in advance !


	6. A Simple Love Story

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

****

Author's Ramblings :

It's unusual for me to start sprouting nonsense at the beginning of my chapter BUT I can't help but gush !! I've been so hooked onto Final Fantasy X's characters, music, magic & all other odds and sorts !! As I start writing my fic towards some of FFX's beautiful music, hopefully this chapter will turn out fine ! READ + REVIEW yeah ?

Relena quickly breathed into her hands as she stepped out from the cinema onto the eerily quiet streets. The 5 boys had accompanied her to catch a midnight movie and now they were making their way home.

" Wow, I reek of cigarette smoke everywhere ! "

Duo hurriedly sniffed at his shirt and his jacket as he stumbled out with the rest of the ex-pilots. He had been sitting in front of a chain smoker who had puffed endlessly throughout the show, despite the No-Smoking sign. 

" Are you all right ? "

Quatre peeked at a tired-looking Trowa whose eyes looked as though they were about to shut there and then. Trowa managed a rather weak smile but it was obvious that he was exhausted. Relena immediately felt another pang of guilt as she realised that her decision to come to the cinema had affected them because they were obliged to be where she was after school hours.

" Quatre, I'll hail a cab so you guys can reach home in the fastest time possible. Trowa indeed looked unwell. "

Trowa shook his head slowly, hoping to discourage Relena from doing so.

" Relena-san, I'm really fine. It's just that I had not enough sleep … "

" I suppose you must be worried about _some_ matters ? "

Relena had waltzed up to Trowa's side, gently man-handling him to the main road. As she popped the question to him alone, Trowa looked up at her with such surprise that his look reminded her exactly of a deer caught in the middle of a road. Surpressing the urge to giggle, Relena tried to come up with an understanding smile instead. 

" Was … was it obvious ? "

" No Trowa, but I am a girl and well … erm … girls have a special gift in such areas. "

" … really … ? "

" It's a subjective thing of course. Look ! There's a cab !! "

Relena quickly flung her remaining arm out and the cab started to signal. 

" Are you coming with us ? "

" No Wufei, although we're not too far away but the Girls' Dormitory is not exactly accessible by vehicle. The adjourning roads from the Guys' Dormitory are only footwalks and it will be too expensive to get the cab to route another way. "

" Then who is going to … ?! Aaahhh ! "

Duo's violet eyes sparkled as another idea had obviously popped into his head. Heero fought the urge to strangle him. He knew EXACTLY what he was thinking about. As the cab railed to a stop, Duo hurriedly shoved the guys in … except Heero … 

" So Yuy ! YOU can send Ojou-san home for US ! I can't think of a better candidate. Erm … Wufei's pissed … Trowa's tired … I am smelly … Quatre needs to send us home … so Heero's the only one left really. "

" WHO's pissed ?! "

" Oh Wufei, you don't have to be embarrassed. I know you can't hold your liquor … err … I mean … popcorn well. "

" What silly excuse is that ? And you being smelly ?? "

" Shut up Wufei ! Now, Ojou-san and Yuy-kun, we'll be fine … jya naaaaa ! "

Duo's voice trailed off as he slammed the door shut and the cab started to leave the walkway. Some moments of silence passed before Relena digested what had happened. As she meekly shot a sideway glance at Heero, he was looking rather forlorned as well. 

[ Oh well, at least he's not angry … ]

Relena decided to walk and then come up with plans of what to do for the remaining 15 to 20 mins' walking journey. She could hear Heero's footsteps following her. The quietness that the 2 am early morning brought was refreshing but chilling. As she breathed into her hands again, she heard Heero shuffling for something. Feeling a little awkward to look back at him, she thought it was better to remain walking and look ahead instead. Suddenly, she could feel a body strapped closer to her and she couldn't help but gawk in surprise as Heero extended a pair of gloves to her.

" H … Heero ? "

The teenager didn't say anything but silently offered the warm materials to her. A grateful and genuine smile broke through her system as she couldn't think of anything else to thank him. Heero felt a little taken aback, having seen Relena smile so warmly for the first time. She was always either frowning or deep in thoughts when he used to see her when they were 15 or 16. A determined look was plastered on her expression as she was adamant that people should take her words seriously … and they did. Heero had a sudden realisation that he could have been living in the same way as she did. 

[ Have I ever smiled like this before ? ]

The answer was a resounding NO as his mind shot back angrily, almost against his will. Heero continued to look at her as she whispered her thanks and then very gently took over the gloves, taking care not to brush against his fingers. Very smoothly, she pulled them over her delicate hands and flexed her fingers. They were slightly too big for her but she looked totally contented.

" Are they yours ? "

Heero nodded and caught himself staring too long at Relena again. He mentally smacked himself and snapped his head away. He had no idea why he seemed to consider so many issues that were never of importance to him nowadays and that the origin of them was HER.

[ So are these beneficial or harmful ? Am I wasting too much of my time on these irrelevant stuffs ? ]

" Heero, I'm apologetic that you're always put into trouble because of me. "

Relena had not resumed walking back as she remained at the spot after putting on Heero's gloves. Her eyes had lost the rare spark which was seen earlier and she was just staring into her hands.

" Don't be sorry for everything. If you don't continue walking, you'll freeze. "

" I know … but … I don't know, Heero ! I actually don't know anything ! "

The sudden outburst from her caused Heero some alarm as her blue eyes started to water. At a loss for something appropriate to respond for such a situation, he could only watch her as her tears had now travelled down her cheeks.

" I wanted to start life anew in College, but something from the past still haunts me. I don't care for any status or wealth or power … all I ever wanted was peace everywhere. And now that it has been done, I just wanted to retreat into my shell and continue my own personal life. Then you guys appeared … BUT to protect me !! It was so wrong … I felt so uneasy … I enjoyed the company of each and everyone of you … but it's not quite the same ! I … I don't know … "

Words trailed off into the silence as Relena gave up on talking. She seemed exasperated and despondent at the same time as she angrily wiped her tears off, using her upper arm's sleeve so that she would not stain Heero's gloves.

" Relena .. "

" Now you find me stupid huh ! I don't even know how to express my feelings properly. Hah ! That's me isn't it ? Ex-Queen Relena .. the Peacemaker of the Century .. The Heroine .. now at a loss of words .. "

Heero noticed her ears turning slightly off-colour and realised that she was really about to freeze if she continued standing in the cold. He was not very affected since he had been under rigorous training before but seeing her suffer was something he was not quite comfortable with.

" Heero !? "

Relena had NO IDEA what had prompted Heero to do so but he had nonchalently grasped her hand and pulled her along so that they continued walking back to the Girls' Dormitory. Her eyes turned wide as she slowly realised that Heero was now holding her hand AND which was wearing his gloves. A sudden closeness and intimacy hit her as she looked up at Heero's back view speechlessly. They remained like this for sometime until Relena found it rather strange that she was being pulled along by this seemingly anxious teen in front of her.

" Heero, I think I can walk by myself now. "

" Are you sure ? "

" Hai. "

Heero released her hand as quick as a flash and Relena felt the familiar pang of loss again. 

[ WHY do I keep experiencing it ? ]

As they now walked side-by-side, Relena stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and hummed a tune to herself quietly. Heero remained silent as he kept his eyes peeled in front, wary of any strange figures. At 2 am or so in the morning, there were still some people on the streets AND a handful of couples hanging about.

" Oh John, I LOOOOVE you so much ! "

" Me too Elizabeth … "

As the couple sitting underneath a tree on a road bench started kissing passionately, Heero and Relena couldn't help but look to their direction. As they walked away from them, Relena felt slightly embarrassed by the sight and turned red against her will. Heero caught the blush and felt a little flustered, wondering what was the most appropriate thing to do. 

[ I wouldn't even have bothered with this a few years back … so why am I NOW ? ]

As Heero was caught up in his internal conflict, Relena flickered her eyes to catch a glimpse of Heero. She hadn't really seen him for almost 3 years and now that he was in the same school as her, she could hardly contain her happiness at such a fact. However, her ethusiasm was cut short when she realised that he and the others were only there because of a mission. 

A command. 

An order. 

Relena felt anger rise in her again, knowing that her own battle against the world would never end. People stereotyped her as someone who was so weak that she needed someone to protect her. She hated being treated like a small china vase. She wanted to roam the lands freely now that peace dominated them ! But what ? She was now being imprisoned for doing so. She felt stupid in giving up her own freedom for everyone's freedom. She managed to secure freedom for the benefit of the world but not for her own 5 friends who were still being ordered around. As she became lost in her thoughts, she was oblivious to a step from the pavement to the roads and as her heels gave way, so did her entire body …

… right into the supportive arms of Heero.

He had Relena firmly held by her shoulders as her body rested against his chest so that their faces wouldn't be TOO close to each other. It would have been a fight against who would be more redder at the end of the day. 

" Th … thank you … "

Heero's mouth almost wanted to respond to Relena's dazed words. She was still trying to make out what had happened to her. 

[ Did I wanted to smile ? ]

Heero slowly got her back onto her feet again and she rubbed her shoulder absent-mindedly as she looked back at the offending step. 

" I tripped ? "

" Yes. "

" Oh no ! That was so uncalled-for !! "

Relena sighed to herself as Heero merely stared. 

[ So what should I say ? ]

" It wasn't your fault. "

Relena looked at him and cocked her head questioningly to one side.

" I mean … you probably didn't want that. "

Her intense view on him was about to make his mind go anywhere but in a logical way.

[ Keep quiet then, you stupid oaf ]

" Thank you Heero, it was really kind of you. "

The gentle rare smile flashed again as her eyes twinkled in glee in the darkness. Before Heero even knew it, he had caught her by her shoulders again but this time with more vigour and purpose. She blinked as she felt herself being pulled closer to this boy and felt his hands enclose around her as she landed onto him. 

[ H..E..E..R..O ?! ]

No words could come out from Relena and all she could do was to prevent herself from opening her jaw too long. She didn't know what to feel right now at this moment. 

Happiness ? Confusion ? Anger ? 

Her hands had gone around Heero's waist before she could even start to reason with herself.

Heero was slightly embarrassed when Relena embraced him back. He didn't know whether he had wanted it but it felt even more right when she did. He wasn't exactly very pleased with what he was doing now as his old self settled back in but he decided that he liked it anyway. 

[ Was this what Professor J was always cooing about ? … Love … ? Something which only humans are capable of ? ]

They remained in this posture before Heero decided to bring them back into the present world by gently breaking the embrace. Relena was now staring right into his eyes and they seemed to be daring him to do something else. 

" Heero, you … you know what you just did earlier on ? "

" Yes. "

" So why did you .. why did you do what you did ? "

" It … it was an instinct. "

Silence

" How do you … how do you feel … ? I mean … feel towards me ? "

Heero stared at her for the longest time possible as his brain racked for an alternative answer. He knew that the most logical answer was that he had feelings for her but something was holding it back within him.

" Heero ? "

Relena's eyes broke down his defences as he felt his lips quiver. 

[ When am I ever so nervous ?! ]

" I … I feel … "


	7. Heero & Relena Sorted Things Out ... Or ...

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

" Miss Peacecraft ? "

Relena's eyes snapped back to attention as she faced the open wrath of her Physics form teacher. 

" I would appreciate if you pay MORE attention in my class as the upcoming semester tests are approaching. "

" Y … yes Sir … "

" What happened to you Relena ? You'll never be caught in such a situation like that before ! "

" I'm … I'm just distracted … "

" Distracted ? What's wrong Relena ? You've been looking out-of-sorts for the past few days. "

" Jeannie, I'm REALLY fine. I just need some time to think out a couple of matters. "

" I thought you told me that your official stuffs were settled ? You know, all those politics and messy areas … "

" They are .. I just need to sort out some … loose strings … "

Heero picked up his bag soundlessly as he was about to leave for home. Wufei peered at him cautiously, still debating whether he should warn Heero about this " revenge " threat from Michael. 

[ But Heero is capable of protecting himself ]

Wufei sighed to himself as Heero had already stepped out of the classroom in a flash.

[ Another time perhaps ]

" Quatre, do you realise that Heero seemed to be acting a little more strangely these days ? "

" Now that you mentioned .. he's been much more quieter .. he hardly comes out of his room .. do you know why Duo ? "

" Nope .. it's weird isn't it ? He's crawling back into his shell again. "

" Something MUST have happened when we left Heero and Relena-san alone that night. "

" It's obvious huh .. and it's definitely not a good thing I suppose. Only someone would be happy with this outcome of course. "

" Michael ? "

" Yeah ! He's so happy that the rumours are dying down and that Heero and Relena are not even talking to each other. "

Heero walked swiftly and quietly through the deserted streets, clutching his schoolcase tightly. The faraway sounds of seagulls came floating to his ears and he stopped abruptly, contemplating something deeply. 

Relena finished dusting the classroom before she locked the doors and handed the keys over to the Teachers' Room. She was the student on duty for the week so she was the last one to leave her class. As she picked up her bag, she caught a poster on the classroom's pinboard and stared at it unblinkingly.

The sea's breeze blew gently across the sandy beach as Heero sat down purposefully and flung his schoolcase behind his head. Lying down slowly, he let his gaze fall upon the reddening sky. Breathing in the salty air, a few hours passed and he was about to fall into blissful oblivion when his sharp senses caught the sight of a very familiar figure strolling slowly and aimlessly along the shore.

[ Relena ?! ]

He half rose from his position, silently taking in the graceful posture of the lady still kept in the dark of his presence. She was busily laughing as she ran away from the creeping sea's hands, trailing up the sands. Her hair flowed along with the wind and she finally sat down onto the sand, exhausted but happy.

[ We first met each other at the sea ]

Heero remembered the first time he had met Relena. She had so daringly taken off his gear and his face was shown to her. 

[ All those empty threats of killing her ]

Heero had never felt so helpless before. He was almost able to do what he claimed, carry out what he preached .. but to her ? He lacked the courage to express his true emotions to her. 

That night.

Words failed him as he tried to convey his feelings to her at that crucial moment. He merely continued staring at her and after a while, she had somehow understood his quietness. A void smile came out from her as she whispered goodnight and hastily hailed a cab to bring her home. Heero did not feel compelled to follow, sensing his duty had stopped then. They did not greet each other anymore after that night and it was up to the other 4 to protect her. No one dared to question Heero nor Relena what had actually happened, not even the hyper Duo Maxwell. They were unwilling to thread onto this unknown grey area which both of them had weaved. 

[ So I do love her ? Then why did I not tell her ? ]

Heero continued looking at Relena as she carelessly laid onto the sands, staring into nothing. Sitting at a rather safe distance from her, he continued battling out his emotions. Just then, Michael arrived from Relena's side and Heero could see a rather astonished Relena jumping up. He decided against running up there and then. Relena might be too embarrassed to see him.

" Michael ?! What are you doing here ? "

" Are you alone Relena ? "

" It doesn't concern you. "

" Well, looks like your underling has taken a vacation. "

" Underling ?! He has a name for Pete's sake. "

Relena angrily snatched her bag and tried to walk away when Michael grabbed her by her right forearm.

" Ouch ! Let go .. what is it you want ? "

" I just want you to go out with me .. be my girlfriend .. "

" I'm sorry but I'm incapable of loving anyone. "

" No one is incapable of that ! "

" I AM !! "

" Look Relena, if you're still holding the hots for Yuy .. "

" I'm not holding the HOTS for Heero and he's just .. just .. "

Relena looked pensive as she tried to think of a word to describe Heero.

[ What is he to me ? We're already not talking to each other anymore ]

Heero inched a little nearer from the hiding place he had expertly chosen to witness the conversation between Michael and Relena. He was curious as to how Relena regarded him now.

" Relena, stop wasting your time on unknown criminals ! "

" He's NOT a criminal ! … wait a minute … you've been checking on them ?! "

" That's not the point .. "

" He saved our lives ! You wouldn't be here if not for him and those 4 other guys ! "

" You're so misled .. you really need brainwashing. "

" YOU need brainwashing .. "

" Come on Relena, it's late. I'm bringing you home and … "

" No one's bringing me home when I don't want to. "

" Admit it, if I were Yuy, you'll go back with me right ? "

" That's not true .. "

" If I were Yuy and I asked you to kiss me, you would right ? "

" MICHAEL ?! That was utterly rude !! "

" But you would ! Wouldn't you ?? "

" I won't ! I don't even know whether I like him .. let alone kiss him ! Are you satisfied ? "

Michael released his grasp on Relena as she glared at him one last time before running off. Heero looked at Michael coldly, wondering why he had come up with such an example. As he watched Michael drop his head sadly, he decided to leave steathily. 

" That foul-mouthed Michael … how dare he even suggest such a thing … "

Relena angrily muttered as she fumbled with her keys to her room. Just as she slammed the door behind her, she gasped in pure surprise as a lone figure stood there in the corner.

" H … Heero ? "

Relena placed her hand over her heart as she sighed with relief and sat down on her chair for support. It wasn't obvious, but the look on Heero looked sorry enough for Relena to understand how he felt.

" Wh .. what are you doing here in my room ? You know they will seriously prosecute you for a male student to be a Girls' Dormitory. "

" I witnessed you and Michael at the beach earlier on. "

Relena stared in horror as she couldn't bear the thought of Heero listening to that sentence which had sprouted from Michael. 

" Y … you did ? "

" Ah. "

" I … I … "

" I'm just here to tell you that I will protect you from anyone you wished to be protected from. I am still under orders. Relena … I … I wanted to tell you that … "

Relena looked up warily as Heero was starting to fumble again. It was obvious that this was hard for Heero. She swiftly stood up and held his hands in hers, causing Heero to stop at once.

" Heero, thank you for volunteering to protect me. I know you're using that order from Professor J as an excuse. You really have to be more open with your true feelings. As for that night … "

Relena took in a deep breath before continuing.

" We'll forget what happened that night. I have too much burden on my shoulders to analyse this one. I accept that I am still of some importance to the Sanc Kingdom and I am fully expected to fulfil my political status as soon as I graduate from University next time. I'll be so busy I probably wouldn't even remember my own name. Heero … just promise me that you'll be there. "

[ The truth is, I'm afraid of loving you Heero. I don't want to love you and then allow my heart to be shattered ]

" I promise. "

[ I want to open my heart to you Relena, teach me what this new emotion brimming in me means … I'm so unsure ]

" Then leave this place as soon as possible before you get caught. "

Heero nodded and was about to sneak off when Relena started to rub her arm. The grasp that Michael caused was too strong for her and it was starting to bruise. On an impulse, Heero turned around again and gently lifted her hand up. Whipping out a small transparent bottle from his trousers, he quickly smeared some of its substance onto her swollen arm and smoothly applied it onto her skin. The contact of bare skin was almost electrifying … Relena and Heero somehow enjoying each other's warmth. After a few moments of silence, Relena decided to break the ice.

" What's that you're applying ? "

" It's a lotion for such injuries. Works fast. "

" Thank you Heero. "

Heero merely nodded as he stuffed the bottle back and prepared to leave. Just then, a knock was heard.

" Relena ? May I come in ? "

" OH NO ! Hide Heero ! "

Heero had somehow disappeared in the mist and Relena raised an eyebrow in amazement. Recovering from it soon enough, she quickly opened her door and her bubbly flatmate bounced in.

" Hey Relena ! I thought someone was in here just now … "

" Eh ? "

" I heard voices .. "

" Oh … OH ! It was the radio .. I just switched it off .. "

" Really ? Wasn't it … a guy … ? "

Relena felt angry as she started to flush involuntarily.

" No it wasn't ! Anyway, what can I do for you Jeannie ? "

" I wanted some nail trimmers … I lost mine … "

" Oh, here you go. "

Relena retrieved it from her bedroom drawer and handed it over to Jeannie. She happily thanked Relena and was about to leave when she cheekily addressed the room.

" Well, whatever it is lucky boy .. don't try anything funny when I'm off ! "

" Jea … "

Relena smiled as the girl had already disappeared into her own room. As she closed her door, Heero reappeared again with a very unexplainable look on his face.

" What did she mean by that ? "

" It was a joke. "

" Does everyone presume I'd do something to you if we're alone ? Michael and Jeannie … is … is that a way of life ? "

" NO NO Heero ! Don't get it all wrong ! It's nothing really … you'd better forget it. "

" Really ? "

" Yes Heero. "

[ Didn't Professor J teach him anything ?! ]

Heero nodded and then leapt from her window, disappearing immediately. Relena felt her face blush again, knowing how poorly she had handled the situation. Michael seemed to think that she was hopelessly in love with Heero, Jeannie thinks she's hiding a man in her room and she has no idea how she feels towards that person. 

Quatre smiled warmly as he handled the parcel marked to him, sent by Dorothy. As he carefully unwrapped the parcel, he heard some students walking by him, gossiping rather loudly. A look of worry replaced his happiness as he took in what the students were saying. 

" … Michael claimed that he will own Relena Peacecraft, by hook or by crook … do you think it's true ? "

****

Author's Notes :

Sorry if this chapter sucks .. I was trying to tie up the loose strings from Chapter 6. 

Chapter 8 will be on Trowa and Quatre.

Chapter 9 will be on Wufei and Duo.

There is no yaoi .. ^__^ v


	8. Trowa and Quatre's Not-Too-Good Days

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

It was a Saturday afternoon when Trowa left his room to meet his not-so-secret admirer at the Grand Podium. Stuffing the all-too-familiar light pastel green envelope into his bag, he wondered how he should break the news to her. Remembering her shy smile and lively eyes, he thought it was perhaps too cruel to shatter her hopes in an instant. 

[ What choice do I have anyway ? I'm not worthy of her pure feelings ]

" Barton-kun ! "

Yuko jumped up happily from the bench she was sitting on as she waved to catch the quiet soldier's attention. Trowa managed a small smile as he strolled over to her. The sky was a brilliant bright blue and fluffy white clouds were crawling lazily towards nowhere. A light breeze brushed past them as Trowa greeted her politely.

" Barton-kun … I'm … I'm REALLY glad you came. "

Trowa did not reply as he casually sat down beside her on the same bench, careful to keep a safe distance away. 

" After you received … erm … that letter I gave you … "

Yuko nervously bit her lip and shot a worried glance at Trowa who did not seem to react negatively. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she plucked up more courage to continue.

" Well … erm … it's … it's just that I haven't received a reply from you … and … "

" No. "

The answer was quiet, straightforward and somewhat cold. Trowa had no expression on his face as he uttered that single word which rendered Yuko speechless … with utmost disappointment and sadness. Quiet sobs started to rise from the shivering body beside him as he continued to look up to the skies above. 

" Kusanagi-san … "

Trowa turned sideways to look at the inconsolable girl, now feeling remorseful for causing so much hurt in the young girl. 

" Listen Kusanagi-san, I don't hate you nor do I dislike you … "

" … then … then why … ? "

" I'm .. I'm not the perfect person to fall in love with .. that's the truth. I have too much secrets and a shady past. No woman will be happy with me. "

" I'm not asking you to marry me ! "

" I know, but you do want a happy relationship .. to say the least isn't it ? "

" I don't care ! "

Trowa stared at the adamant girl in front of him, feeling thoroughly amazed. She seemed to hold no two hoots about the world evolving around her and the firey determination in her eyes were clearly shown as she glared back at him.

" What is it in me that you liked anyway ? "

This caused Yuko to blush a little despite her tear-stricken face and she looked away, not knowing how to react. 

" It's .. it's your silence .. "

Trowa raised an eyebrow in surprise.

[ This is the first time someone liked me because of my … silence … ]

" I could sense it because you're the same as me … you're always lost in your thoughts, thinking of faraway things and matters that seemed to be out of reach and beyond your control. You're always pensive, as though you needed somebody to sit down with you and have a good hearty chat. You wanted someone to be with you but you don't want to let that someone know too much about you. You'll be content if you have someone just to be by your side … isn't it ? "

As Trowa peered into Yuko's deep brown eyes, he thought he saw the reflection of someone else. He was surprised … surprised that HE had wanted it to be her. 

[ Catherine ]

She was smiling warmly back at him, laughing at his movements when he stumbled clumsily over some boxes on the floor, crying when he was hurt or missing, angry when he was acting recklessly with his life, anxious when he took off with Heavyarms. 

[ She had always been there ]

" Kusanagi-san, I will always be appreciative of your feelings towards me. I do not think of it as a hindrance … but … but I think I will maintain my answer because … because … "

Yuko stared at him wordlessly, waiting for him to continue.

" My heart is with someone else. "

Yuko glanced down again on the ground as Trowa handed her back the envelope he had kept. 

" I did not throw this away since I intended to return it to you. I hope that you'll find a real boy who will return your feelings. "

Yuko nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. As they stood up to leave, Trowa caressed her head in a brotherly fashion and smiled tenderly to her. 

" I want to thank you .. Kusanagi Yuko .. you'll always be in a special place in my heart. "

RING ! RING !

" Hai .. Winner speaking .. "

" Quatre ? "

" Dorothy ! "

" Have you received my parcel yet ? "

" Yes I did, thank you very much. "

" Ah, don't be so formal with me. "

Quatre laughed lightly as Dorothy chided him yet again in their telephone conversations. Dorothy had enrolled into one of the top Ivy League Schools in the Sanc Kingdom but not in their College, mentioning something about diversity. She had been on one of the newspaper's headlines a few months ago for being the youngest girl to win the annual fencing championships this year.

" So how's your essay on Strategic War Enhancements for The 21st Century going ? "

" Bad … I've been partying too much lately and so I'm a little behind schedule. The people around this city are too warm for studies's sake and I really should lock myself up and start intensive revision soon. "

Quatre laughed again, thoroughly enjoying the talk with Dorothy. She had changed to become a warm lovable girl with intellect to match him and they enjoyed friendly competitions by playing strategic games on the internet when they had time. Having been humbled by her defeat before, thanks to Quatre, she was now modest and sensitive to other people's feelings.

" Glad that you're having so much fun over there … "

" How have you been then, Quatre ? "

" Still pretty much the same really .. although the tension between Relena and Heero can be fun to watch. "

" They're _still_ dragging matters ?? "

" Very much so. "

" Aren't you and Duo going to help out ? "

" We tried everything … but it seemed to backfire badly once. We decided to let things go naturally. "

Dorothy laughed in exasperation gently, shaking her head as she did so.

" Oh boy .. if Noin, Hilde and I were there, we'll end it all in one or two days perhaps. "

" Why are you so sure ? "

" Women has a different approach to such sensitive matters. Even our perfect soldier will not be able to withstand it. "

Quatre smiled as he pictured a cornered Heero with three big towering figures over him. 

" I'd love to see that. "

" Hey ! Since our semester tests are approaching, we can actually get together for a week or two during the holidays after that ! What do you say ? "

" We ? You mean just you and me … or with the rest ? "

" Quatre ! "

Dorothy blushed on the other side as Quatre laughed apologetically. She liked it when Quatre had loosened up after the war and shown to her his more jovial side. Nothing could ever make up for the hurt she had caused to him when she injured him so long ago but it haunted her still and she wanted to repay for such an act the best she could do. In trying to find out more about him and spending so much time around him caused her to fall for him … slightly but surely. She had never gathered enough courage to ask him about her, so she was content to be his ' good friend '. She had changed dramatically throughout her time with Quatre as they chose schools and quarrelled over disagreements. They went sightseeing in many cities and challenged each other to chess games spontaneously. Her appearance had altered too … gone were her trademark eyebrows … settling for ' normal ' ones. Her long blonde hair was reduced to a nice shoulder-lengthed hair with bangs and she started wearing black metallic frames to complete the new look before she enrolled into College at the same time as Quatre. 

" Okay Dorothy, I'm sorry about that … don't regard me as a pervert or something ! I'll let the rest know about this … I'm sure they'll like it too. "

" Right ! So … I guess we'll have to say farewell until the next time … "

" … so fast … ? "

" Yeah, I have loads to catch up .. remember ? "

" Hai … well then … goodbye and … take care … "

" Goodbye Quatre .. "

CLICK

Quatre stared at the receiver a little longingly before he gently replaced it. He did not know exactly when he had started to feel slightly _more_ for the ex-ambitious and power-hungry girl but her startling change rendered her so much more appealing to him as they spent more time together. Quatre did not know that it was due to his influence that Dorothy had taken on a more soulful side of herself and all he knew was that he was hopelessly attracted to her when they separated to go onto their own paths. 

[ Stupid huh .. I had to wait until the day itself to realise my feelings ]

Quatre fingered the ornament that Dorothy had posted to him. He had always wanted a small violin timepiece to display on his table and she had chosen a beautiful one for him. His eyes closed in pain as he held it to his chest, mouthing her name. 

Trowa stared at the black watery mess on the kitchen table as he had absent-mindledly poured too much coffee into his mug. Feeling totally empty on the contrary, he snatched the rug hanging on the wall and started to clean up. He could not forget the sudden impact Yuko's words had on him earlier. Now, he was totally disorientated as he tried to struggle through the day. He had never felt like retiring to bed at 6 pm before but now he truly wanted to. He refused to check his emails at all, knowing that the name will render him helpless all over again. He was in denial .. he wanted to escape .. but where ? As he sloshed the rug into the sink to wash it, his eyes caught a slightly dazed Quatre walking through the door. An inner instinct told him not to greet him today, sensing that he wasn't in a right state of mind as well.

[ It could probably be what Kusanagi had meant … a person could _feel_ another person holding the same feelings ]

Trowa's eyes followed Quatre as he made his way to his cabinet and listlessly took out his loaf of bread from the second shelf. He half-heartedly took out 2 slices and placed them into the toaster. As he turned around, his eyes reflected some surprise as he saw Trowa looking back at him. Merely smiling and nodding his head, he turned back to the toaster. Soon, he brought out some butter and spread it across the toasted slices gently and purposefully. Trowa could sense that his heart was already somewhere else but he chose to continue doing his own business. After all, it was unlike Quatre _not_ to greet someone by words, rather than just nodding his head. It was not too long after that when Quatre quietly went out of the kitchen and Trowa replaced the loaf of bread onto Quatre's shelf for him.

[ It sure isn't a good day for either of us ]

****

Author's Ramblings :

Hohoho ! I've finally paired Quatre and Dorothy up … and Trowa and Catherine … I know some will regard Trowa and Catherine as siblings but I will put them as unrelated in this fic to make things go more smoothly. Hmm … don't be offended okay ? As usual, please read and REVIEW !! Don't just read and take off !! ^___-


	9. Wufei and Duo starts .. talking .. ?

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

Wufei idly twiddled with his pen as his Chinese teacher continued rambling on to his class. He had to attend Chinese Language class with a few handful of the other Chinese students in the College but he was in no mood to concentrate today. It was a fine Thursday afternoon and he was feeling sleepier every minute. 

" So we will have a small quiz next week and this will be assessed into your total grades at the end of the year. "

The usual groans and moans started rising from the bored students and Wufei took it as a que to start packing up. As he hurriedly stuffed his belongings haphazardly, a student approached him slowly from his seat.

" Wufei ? "

" Yeah ? "

Wufei looked up and saw that it was Wong Zhiyuan, one of the brightest students in their Chinese Language class and a brilliant scholar in his own rights. He was holding a newsletter in his hand and was extending it to Wufei.

" Here, this is the monthly newsletter to the Chinese Martial Arts Association. We hope you'll join us if you're interested. "

" Chinese Martial Arts Association ? "

" Yes. "

" Oh .. okay .. thanks a lot. "

" Wufei, have you guys been in trouble with Michael ? "

" Why do you ask ? "

" Well, the little riot sometime ago back at the ClubHouse was a little too hard to miss. "

Wufei raised an eyebrow and smiled almost incredulously.

" YOU actually went to the ClubHouse ? "

" Yeah, why not ? My family was too strict and I really wanted to unwind … you know … stuffs … "

" Ah. "

" How are your family like ? "

Wufei's expression remained neutral as he pondered for the best answer to give.

" They're dead. "

[ I suppose being straightforward is the best way ]

" O … oh … I'm … I'M SO SORRY … I … "

" It was a long time ago. "

Wufei opened his schoolcase again to put in the newsletter. 

" But Wufei, who is supporting you now ? "

" Some organisation. Well, you can actually say it's something like a bond. "

Wufei wondered how Sally would react if she heard this.

" Wow, you're strong. "

[ You don't know the tribunals of hell I've been through, scholar-boy ]

" Well Zhiyuan, if you'll excuse me … "

" Ah yes, I've taken up too much of your time … I'm sorry … "

" Don't worry about it. "

Wufei strolled out from the classroom into the stinging afternoon rays. 

[ Family ]

Wufei pondered to himself who his family was now. 

[ The guys ? Sally ? The staff at Preventers' HQ ? Or was it just me all the time ? ]

For the last few years after the war, his time spent with Sally at the Preventers' HQ had truly brought his mind out of anything depressing or discouraging. He felt needed and loved at the same time, something he had always cherished when he used to be with Meiran. She was always there, supportive of his ideas when he told her about them, ready to help him when he was at his wit's end. Then she was gone, like the fleeting wind. 

[ How people fade away so soon … ]

Wufei stared into the cloudless sky and wondered whether she was there looking at him right now. 

[ Did you lead Sally to me ? Meiran .. will you drop me a sign ? ]

To be honest, Wufei hated being alone. When all was quiet around him, such thoughts would invade his mind once again and caused him to question everything. Sally had always there to occupy his mind, regardless of whether they were childish or silly matters. She had tons of things to do always, from shopping to even scouting for the best restaurants. As Wufei realised gradually, she was doing these to steer Wufei away from such gloomy thoughts. He wanted to thank her from the bottom of his heart but felt it queer and strange to do so. He didn't know how to get around it so he let things be the way they were and he was truly contented. Then Professor J had asked him to leave his job and come to College for a change.

[ Not that I was looking forward to it ]

Wufei stopped by a water cooler dispenser and quenched his thirst as he gulped down the sparkling cold water from the tap. Wiping droplets away from his mouth, he continued his way through the huge school and forgot his idle thoughts as he watched two bluebirds flew by. 

RING !

Wufei almost jumped by the sudden sound coming from his schoolcase. With swift moves, he fished out the gleaming silver handphone in a small compartment and flipped open the receiver, all the while walking quickly to another place where no one could see him. It was one of the school's rules that handphones and pagers were barred in the school's grounds at all times. However, Sally made him promise to bring it along with him at all times so she could contact him easily. 

[ Thank goodness it didn't ring during Mr Wong's class just now ]

" Hello ? "

" Wufei !! "

" Yes Sally ? "

" You don't seem to sound excited that it's me … "

" I just attended a really boring class. "

" So ? "

" So .. I can't gather up much excitement within me when half of my brain cells had died. "

Sally groaned as Wufei couldn't help but chuckle quietly at her reaction.

" What's up anyway ? "

" Oh, I just wanted to hear your voice. It's been a long time since we talked. "

" Hmm, exactly about 2 weeks. "

" YOU remember ? I thought you usually wouldn't take such matters into consideration. "

" Stop teasing me already. "

" Okay okay … so have you fully adjusted to your lifestyle ? It's been a few months already. "

" Make that half a year. "

" Ohhhh kkkaaayyy … "

" Well, I've been settling in fine. It's not as difficult as being in a battlefield, that's for sure. "

" That's good. Anything bad happened ? "

" No, just some affairs that had to be settled amongst Yuy and Peacecraft. "

[ Actually, I was just thinking of you … of me … of us … ]

" What happened ? "

" I'll let you know via email. You know you're getting me into trouble by calling me during school hours ? "

" What school hours ?! I didn't know you still had class ! "

" Well, I had Chinese class. "

" See ? I thought yours ended the same time as the other 4. "

" All right … you win. "

Wufei could almost _hear_ Sally grin widely as she remained quiet for a while. 

" So, holidays are approaching isn't it ? "

" In a few weeks' time. "

" Shall I come down and visit all of you ? "

" If you wish .. but Quatre mentioned something about us going out to some fancy resort and spending a few days there. "

" You guys ? "

" No .. I meant EVERYONE .. or whoever could afford the time of course. "

" OH ! I must contact Quatre then … this is great ! "

" How's your new partner ? "

" Jequés ? He's good ! Once he was warmed up to the ropes, he got on everything just fine. He has amazing memory power and he's very keen on learning more so it was … "

Wufei subconsciously clenched the handphone a little tighter as he listened on with rising anger. He blinked a few times as he slowly breathed in huge intakes of air to calm himself down. Having mastered Taichi eons ago, he wanted to battle this bad-tempered demon within him. 

" … Wufei ? Wufei ? Are you still there ? … "

" Yeah .. "

" You suddenly seemed to drift off .. "

[ She knows me too well ]

" I'm still here. "

" Wufei. "

He stopped walking, surprised by the sudden firm and commanding tone in her voice.

" What's bothering you ? "

" N … nothing … you're thinking way too much as usual. "

" Look who's talking now. "

" Hey ! You don't have to keep poking your nose into MY business. "

" Your business ? Don't think you're all 18 and grown-up ! You're still really childish at heart you know. "

" Oh yeah ? "

" Do you want me to list out all the things you did during the Annual Fair held at Colony … "

" OKAY OKAY !! You don't have to keep remembering THAT one !! "

" Hah … gotcha … "

Wufei grumbled under his breath as he remembered the stupidest things he was forced to do back then at the Fair. He was so unlucky to have Sally there to witness everything. 

" Wufei ? I'm sorry .. but I really want to know what's happening .. to YOU .. "

" Sally .. "

Wufei swallowed a sudden lump that appeared in his throat as he felt the sudden urge to see her face one more time. 

[ I will go crazy if something happens to her ]

Wufei realised that he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him … ever … 

[ How can I let you know my exact feelings ? ]

" Sally … I … I have something to tell you … "

" Yes Wu .. "

BEEEEEP !! 

Wufei had the receiver safely away from his ears as the sudden interruption brought the atmosphere down. Sally was heard cursing loudly at " some administration " and had to bade a hasty farewell, promising sternly that she will call back ASAP.

[ I was about to tell you that I … ]

Wufei did not know how to continue his lingering thoughts as he flipped the receiver back up.

Duo hummed a cheerful tune as he busied himself with tossing a salad together before dinner time. As he expertly sliced and diced through the green vegetables, he glanced up to see that Wufei had just strolled into the kitchen, looking rather confused.

" Yo Wufei ! "

" Yo. "

Wufei placed his belongings down onto the couch as he walked over to see what Duo was preparing. Casually swiping a lone piece of lettuce away to munch on, Duo continued surveying Wufei's expression. 

[ Yup, definitely confused but not angry nor gloomy nor bad-tempered. Yosh ! I can speak to him then ]

" Wufei, is something bothering you ? "

The expression on Wufei's face was considered priceless to Duo, who had to pinch himself to prevent from laughing outloud. Wufei looked as though Duo just said that he stole his underwear or something … the look of something really private and personal now in the hands of someone else. 

" How do YOU know ?! "

" Well, it's kinda obvious. "

Duo pretended that it was ' nothing really ' as he continued preparing his salad dish. Wufei continued eyeing Duo almost suspiciously but gave up after some time. He really couldn't bear to think that the jovial American would have anything up his sleeve now. He had way too much stuffs to trash out with himself.

" Are you gonna talk about it ? Keeping it to yourself isn't healthy. "

Duo continued to lay out his vegetables on the dish as he tried to coax Wufei into spilling the beans. 

[ Wufei merely looked unsure now but he seemed quite relaxed with the idea of sharing with me ]

" Well, I just talked to Sally on the phone. "

" Oh, how's she ? "

" She's fine .. erm .. but she has a new partner in my place .. "

" It's normal that you wouldn't like this arrangement. "

" WHAT ?! "

Duo looked up in fright as Wufei suddenly exploded. 

" Erm .. I mean .. erm .. how the hell did you KNOW ? "

" Huh ? "

Duo looked genuinely confused as Wufei stuttered incohesively. 

[ This guy is amazing .. he could tell .. ]

" Ah .. Wufei .. you mean why I knew you wouldn't like the idea ? Come on, we're all guys and I know how possessive you can be. I mean, if Hilde was asked to patch up with some other guy while I'm away, I don't think I'll like it too much either. But I think I'm more OK with it rather than you. You'd flare up and kill the guy if he makes one wrong move huh. "

" Maxwell, I think you're exaggerating matters. "

" YOU think about it and let me know what you'll do if the new partner starts to woo Sally with flowers and chocolates. "

" How the hell would I know what I'd do ?! "

" Tell you what, your first reaction to that scenario would be anger. But now, your feelings are simply known as ' jealousy ' … which is perfectly normal. "

" Wait a minute, how would you know I'd feel so uptight about this towards Sally ? "

" Well, you looked so forlorn the minute you stepped into the kitchen. You seemed to have lost something really important. You didn't even bother arguing with me or make some snide remarks … which is really un-you … THEN you started off by saying you were on the phone with Sally … so I pieced the jigsaw puzzle together ! "

Wufei looked at Duo with bulging eyes in disbelief. 

[ I wouldn't even have a single clue if I were you ]

" Ah .. don't look at me as though I'm Mr-Know-It-All now .. it's really simple. Take Heero for example, he's the perfect ruse of a I'd-Rather-Drag-My-Time-Away-Then-Say-I-Love-Her person and you're the I'd-Rather-Kill-Myself-Then-Say-I-Love-A-Woman isn't it ? "

" I'm not THAT extreme .. "

" Otherwise you wouldn't be in such a state. You would have told Sally that you liked her and she would say something back. If she feels the same thing for you, then you'll be feeling more secure now because you know Sally likes you too and she wouldn't be caught in any compromising situations with her new partner. Come on, we all know Sally well. She's very logical and sensible. "

Wufei started to think through Duo's words as the latter continued cutting the carrots and washing the cucumbers. It was then that Wufei caught sight of Duo's bracelet with the initials branded on it. 

[ He looks so full of vigour .. could that be the cause ? ]

Duo did not seem to be continuing his speeches anymore so Wufei muttered his thanks softly before returning to his room.

" Ah, he didn't even say thank you to me loudly enough .. but that's suffcient for me. Imagine Wu-man and I having such a conversation. No one would ever believe it. He must be really confused. "

Duo smiled as he wiped his brow with his sleeve. Hilde had once taught Duo how to prepare his meals before he had left for College. He didn't want to leave her side, but Hilde had persuaded him by saying that it was for his own good. He remembered those times when Hilde used to be busy whipping up delicious meals everyday when he came home from work. The few years were the best times he had ever spent with her. They had continued living together under the same roof but for decency purposes, Duo slept in the room on the first floor while she slept in another room on the second floor. Life had been fairly simple and happy for the pair as they went out on dates on weekends and did what an average couple would do. His own favourite moments were when they were snuggling against each other on the sofa they bought together, watching television or having one of their soulful conversations and just enjoying each other's presence.

[ Hilde would scold me again if she caught me daydreaming like this ]

Duo mused to himself as he realised that he had stopped in what he was doing for a while. Expertly wielding a small knife, he carefully split open the vegetable stalk into two and laid down out nicely on the dish. 

" Duo, promise me that you'll take care of yourself over there. "

" I will .. you too Hilde .. anything happens at all .. "

" .. I'll call you .. I got that in my mind already. "

They embraced fiercely at the train station which was about to whisk Duo away into his new life. He remembered Hilde's last expression as he waved goodbye from his seat window. 

[ Happiness ]

Duo had never experienced such an emotion before, although he wore a happy mask all the while. Basically, he was contented with what he had before he met Hilde. Accepting missions, carrying them out and piloting Deathscythe were stuffs that he thought would be enough until hs dying day. Then he met her and she taught him other important elements. Things like love .. patience .. compassion .. self-sacrifice .. repentence .. He had thought he was lost because he had sinned too much. He thought that he was not worthy to be saved because he had killed too many people. He decided to don the black cloak of Death and continued to sink further into the blackness.

[ Hilde, I can't wait to see you again ]

The many conflicts that he used to have when he was in battle had almost worn off during the times he spent with Hilde. She made him believe in himself again and that he was truly a useful person besides piloting Deathscythe. 

[ Oh well, guess I'd better eat these up before the rest starts to prepare dinner .. ]

Duo hurriedly brought the dish into his room and started munching on the vegetables. He stared at the telephone and started to feel his fingers inch towards the touchpad.

[ Oh all right ! ]

Duo placed his dish down and pressed the number which he also called ' his home '. After 3 rings, a feminine voice answered it. It caused Duo to lose his voice for a while, basking in the familiarity of it.

" Is that you Duo ?! "

" Hey Hilde, how dya guess ?? "

" Oh well, I just know .. so how come you could call today ? No schoolwork to do ? "

" Ah, I have those but well .. you come first .. "

Hilde laughed lightly and Duo could imagine her sitting on the blue chair she favoured and twirling with the receiver line which was her habit. 

" So how are the kids ? Are they driving you nuts yet ? "

" You sound as though WE have kids .. "

Both of them laughed again and Duo had a sudden thought of them having kids in the future. 

[ NAH ~ That's too early to think about ! ]

" Well, they're really angelic when they're clueless as to what's happening. They're beautiful .. but they could be so annoying that I swear I'll strangle myself one day if I can't stand it anymore. "

" Hmm, that's not good news at all. I don't like it when some kids forced my Hilde to terminate her life for such reasons. "

" Ahhh … someone is being possessive huh … _MY_ Hilde ? "

" No, the one being possessive is Wufei, not me. "

" Wu .. ? "

" It's a long story .. I'll let you know some other time. Anyway, Quatre asked whether we should ALL get together and go crash out at some beach resort when the holidays arrive. "

" Great ! I've been dying to have a vacation ! The kids' parents will be bringing them elsewhere so the school will be closed as well. I should be ok for it. "

" Woo hoo ! Fantastic ! I can't wait to see you .. _my_ Hilde .. "

" Don't get all mushy on me .. it doesn't work when you're so far away .. "

" Oho .. the more you make me wait to see you .. the more crazier I'll become when we do meet you know .. "

" You sound like a raving lunatic !! All right now, I got to prepare dinner. Keep me posted on the vacation details ok ? "

" Definitely .. I'll see you soon .. bye Hilde-dear .. "

" Bye Duo-dear .. "

Duo couldn't wipe off the broad smile which had formed over his face. Things are looking good !

[ But first, there are the exams to battle against .. urgh .. I wish I could use Deathscythe .. ]

****

Author's Ramblings :

I hope I'm coming out with the chapters at a nice pace. Anyway, I thought I was a little wishy washy with Duo's part. Don't be offended ! I'll be working on the vacation thingy now so if you have any comments you want to make on this idea, do feel free to write it down in your reviews ! I'll definitely take them into consideration !! 

Thank you minna-san for your kind reviews so far !

Domo arigato ..


	10. Onslaught Of A Vacation Tornado ?

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

The 5 boys gathered in their kitchen and sat down in their usual places around the table as Quatre handed out leaflets of their upcoming vacation. Duo couldn't help but notice the fact that they were no longer discussing grave matters like a life-and-death mission or details like how to infiltrate an enemy building or scale some impossibly narrow air duct to place a bug. 

" … so I've gotten Rashid to pre-book The Imperial Resort for the time period from 12th ~ 29th June. I will be expecting a lot of other guests to arrive in their own time as well. We should be the first few to reach there. "

" Are we taking over the whole area ? "

" Yes Wufei, I've gotten Rashid to see to that. It would be much more safer to have other non-related guests out of the way. If there should be ANYONE at all who aren't in our group during this time, we can safely assume he or she is an intruder. "

[ So I guess our survival instincts had not left us at all ]

Duo smiled to himself as he remained uncannily quiet throughout the informal briefing. No one was exceptionally happy nor visibly excited but it would have been queer if any of them were, with the exception of him that is. 

" So .. any questions ? "

At this point, 8 pairs of eyes automatically landed on the ex-Death of God who looked back in surprise. 

" What ?! "

" Nothing, it's just that … you've been very quiet … "

" Are you sick ? "

" Did you not do well for the last paper ? "

Duo sweat-dropped as Quatre and Wufei started piling questions on him. 

[ Is it really so weird that I remain silent for a while ? ]

" I studied for the papers … all of them ! AND I'm not sick, thank you very much. "

Duo muttered as he resumed his attention to the leaflet. Quatre smiled while Wufei smirked victoriously, glad that he had a chance to poke fun at the American boy who fancied tormenting him all the time. Heero quietly looked at the leaflet again and scoured through the details, automatically entering the details into his brain. Just as the other boys would do later, he would burn it so that there would be no chances for anyone to get hold of their vacation plans. 

" All right then ! I'll be letting Dorothy know of our plans and all of you will let your own guests know accordingly as well. Let me know who you're bringing along by tomorrow and … err … no surprises please … "

This was directed at Duo again who looked up adamantly and passed a Is-This-Bash-Up-Duo-Day look at Quatre. As all of them slowly disbanded and walked back to their rooms, Heero stayed behind and switched on the stove. As he watched the paper burn slowly from the blue flames, he wondered whether Quatre informed Relena about their plans. 

[ Uh .. why do I even bother about her .. ]

There was 1 more week before they were scheduled to leave for this mysterious place which Quatre would be providing private transport. The exams had just finished 1 day ago and there was nothing else he could busy himself with. As Heero switched on his laptop and waited for it to boot up, he laid back slowly onto his chair and let his mind wander aimlessly. He caught sight of himself in the full-length mirror on the wall and took the opportunity to scruntinise himself. 

[ I've not really changed much at all, haven't I ? ]

He knew Professor J would be on his case again if he had asked the same question outloud. He had been really caring for a change and taught him a lot of other lessons which humans had always taken for granted. The regret in Professor J's eyes were really obvious whenever they came to sensitive subjects and Heero was really surprised when he first saw it. He had never expected that Professor J was feeling THAT guilty about him. Initially, he loathed being forced to absorb all these ' useless ' emotions and had ran away from the laboratory many times to escape from Professor J's _new_ training. He was not strapped to any machines and tested anymore, but simply having these face-to-face talks with him. Books were pushed into his hands and he had to read them, almost to his initial disgust at first. His trusty revolver was kept away and deactivated because Professor J had claimed that his new training required no ammunition …

" … it only requires your _heart_, Heero. "

Of course, Heero almost laughed out bitterly at such a sentence .. AND coming out from the same man who built the destructive machines called Mobile Suit Gundams and was the direct cause of what Heero had turned out to be. However, whether it was by coincidence or another of Professor J's neat tricks, a diary had found itself into Heero's stack of books to be read one day. As he opened the dusty cover, he almost died when the picture pasted on the front page was the little girl walking her dog whom he had accidentally killed in one of his missions. Almost immediately, he found himself shaking uncontrollably, his eyes still focusing on the picture .. refusing to let go. With some difficulty, he turned the pages and read what the little girl had written throughout her short life. Towards the latest few entries prior to her sudden departure, he realised that she had written about _HIM_ in it .. stating that she felt sorry for the " Onii-san " she met when she was walking " Inu-chan " and hoping that she had gladden his heart by handling him a flower. She wrote on how lost his eyes had looked back then and prayed that he would find salvation and answers to his questions one day. Heero felt his heart froze for a while, and then a great wave of guilt washed upon him and he dropped the diary to the floor before he himself crashed along with it. Lying there on his back motionlessly, he wondered why he was feeling this way. Surely he did not feel the same for the countless other soldiers he had killed all through his life ? So what was biting into him ? Why did she hurt him so ?

" Heero, do you feel sad ? "

Professor J's calm voice floated into the room as Heero hurtled up in no time. 

" That's because like every human .. you have a heart too. "

" So ? "

" You can lie to the whole world, including me .. but you can never lie to yourself. Heero, it's time to move on. "

With such innuendo, Professor J left him again to his own world and Heero slowly sat down beside the opened diary. 

[ Time to move on ? ]

As he read through the last page, she had written that she prayed that the war would soon be over and that everyone would be happy again, to pick up the pieces and move on. She wrote that she hoped the surviving soldiers involved would be brave enough to heal the emotional scars while in battle and to live on happily, knowing that war would not return again if everyone was contented with life. She wrote of how she believed firmly in Lady Relena's words and that she hoped to see a peaceful world as she had imagined as she listened to Lady Relena's soothing words via the radio broadcast.

[ Relena ]

Heero had not seen her for almost 2 years now and there were not much news about her now that peace had returned. Sometimes he would see her face on television when she appeared for the occasional international conferences and he did not like what he saw. Relena looked tired and dull, having lost her initial sparkle and the firey determination he had seen in her. A surprising change in his lifestyle came when he returned to his room one night after helping out the local Council with the blueprint of the new machinery to be built in the industrial area of the town. 

" Heero, how was your day ? "

" Fine, the blueprint was accepted. "

" Heero, would you like to accept a new _mission_ ? "

" … … "

Heero had honestly jumped when he heard the word again. For the past 2 years, Professor J had not spoken anything close to missions or war or ammunition to him and hearing it again was a sudden blow … a blow to hurtle him back to his past. 

" Don't worry Heero, it's got nothing to do with what you're thinking about. I do not want to waste those ' training ' for the last 2 years … and you enjoyed it thoroughly … didn't you ? "

" So what are you getting at ? "

" Relena needs you, go to her. "

Heero peered at himself again, clothed in his school uniform. His laptop had finished booting up ages ago and he resumed his concentration on it. Typing quickly on the keypad, he was lost in his matters when there was a sharp knock on his door.

" Heero ? Are you free ? "

" Come in. "

Quatre stepped in slowly, apologising as he did so. Heero twirled his chair around so that he was facing his visitor. Standing up, he walked over to him and waited for Quatre to speak. 

" Well, Heero … I was trying to come up with the … err … sleeping arrangements … "

Heero raised an eyebrow but had not guessed anything yet.

" The Imperial has a limited number of rooms so erm … Heero … we need to share some rooms with each other … "

Heero pondered about it and surveyed the building's layout which Quatre was showing to him now. It was widely spaced-out and there was almost a yawning distance between each and every room. He was sure the girls would HATE it if they implanted video cameras in their rooms but they were the more easier targets. 

" Oh … by the way … Duo and Hilde are already taking this room here so that's settled. "

Heero nodded and continued mapping out a plan in his mind. Quatre was slightly blushing but he managed to utter something despite a shaky voice.

" Erm … well … Dorothy … err … we're sharing one … too … "

[ They're sharing a room ?! ]

" Where are you sleeping then ? "

" Here. "

Heero went to grab a marker pen and roughly circled the rooms which were taken. Feeling slightly exasperated, he decided to question Quatre instead.

" Do you know of any other prior sleeping arrangements ? It's easier for me to allocate the remainders. "

Quatre had managed to avoid maintaining eye contact as he bit his lip almost embarrassingly. 

" Trowa said since Wufei was difficult to share a room with, he'll share it with Catherine instead because they're comfortable with each other. "

Heero tried to surpress a sigh as he circled the room which Quatre was now pointing at. 

[ Why the hell did he ask me to plan something when everything was settled amongst themselves ? ]

" It leaves you, Relena, Sally and Wufei. Zechs and Noin are coming only on the 19th so we'll decide by then. However, they've also asked for one room. "

Heero gazed at Quatre with questioning eyes as he caught Zech's name. However, he decided to let the matter go and pondered on how to allocate the 4 of them. Suddenly, Quatre's handphone rang and he picked it up.

" Yes ? Oh hi Sally ! Yeah, we're actually trying to fix the rooms … WHAT ?! … oh … "

Heero watched as Quatre's face turned almost bright red to prevent himself from laughing. 

" Really ? HE agreed ? Wow, you're amazing Sally … all right … I'll see you then … bye ! "

Quatre chuckled amusedly to himself as he kept the phone away. Heero continued looking at him and Quatre muttered an apology again.

" Oh .. I'm sorry Heero ! That was Sally as you know … erm … she called to let us know that she and Wufei are sharing. "

Heero looked more pointedly at Quatre, who had to shake his head in total disbelief either. 

" She said she had something to trash out with him and somehow or other, Wufei was coerced to agree. DON'T ask me how she did that, but it's totally unbelievable. It seemed that they used to share rooms whenever they were on missions. "

" All right. "

Heero circled another room and his mind came to a blank. 

[ SHIT ! That leaves me and Relena ?! Is this a joke ? ]

Hurriedly, he pointed out 2 rooms and declared that these were Relena and his own room. Quatre almost sniggered * yeah … sniggered … ^__^ * but he could see that Heero's cold front was faltering when he realised that the situation was … not good …

" Heero, could you kindly inform Relena about the upcoming trip's details and the sleeping arrangements then ? I need to go onto net-conferencing with Dorothy to finalise matters and the rest aren't so … friendly with her … so if you don't mind … "

[ Oh, so I'M friendly with her ?! ]

" Thanks Heero, I owe you one. "

With that, Quatre rolled up the big floor plan and smilingly walked out of his room. Although Heero was positively sure that there was a BIG BIG BIG conspiracy going on, he decided that at the most .. he had to inform the lady about it. Hoping that there weren't anymore nasty surprises in store, he dialled her number.

****

Author's Ramblings :

This is a pretty short chapter and it's an onslaught of what will happen during the vacation ! So is there a big conspiracy or just a coincidence ? What will happen between Relena and Heero ? Why are everyone sharing rooms all of a sudden ? What are your comments and what would you like to see during the vacation ? As requested, I've placed in Zechs inside the picture too ! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome !!


	11. Heero & Relena Tries To Cope ... Can The...

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

{ You have reached the mailbox of Miss Relena Peacecraft of extension 2115 … please leave your message after the beep }

Heero cursed silently at his luck and placed the receiver down. He didn't like the idea of ' leaving a message after the beep ' since it could pretty well be bugged by Michael or any other crazed fans she had. She was an international idol after all.

[ Guess I'll try again at a later time ]

Relena hummed happily as she marched up the stairs to her room. It was nearing night when she decided to leave her friend's private apartment somewhere downtown. She had an amazing collection of antiques that Relena was interested in and she could not help but lingered on longer than she had intended. She felt light-headed as the exams had finally ended and Quatre was mentioning something about a lovely vacation.

" _I feel your love reflection … _

Atsuku yume wo kasanete … 

Ayamachi osorezu ni motomeau seishun … "

Relena sang out at a comfortable volume as she searched through her schoolcase for her keys. She did a little dance as she finally dug out the silver bunch and unlocked her door.

" _I feel your love reflection_ … AH !! "

Relena jumped as she stepped into her room. Standing a few inches from her face was Heero Yuy, looking rather … 

[ Surprised ? ]

Relena's first instance as she peered into Heero's face was that he looked genuinely taken aback, somehow by her actions. His usual expression was still there .. but .. he had raised his eyebrow slightly higher than usual and … and his eyes … they were staring uncertainly at her. Backstepping a little, she realised slowly that she had sang the last line straight into his face literally. 

[ Oh gawd … ]

Relena placed her hand over her mouth to hide her shock. One part of her wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, the other half wanted to dig a hole in her room and bury her head in it. However, her determined side won it all and she quickly flipped on the lights.

" What are you doing in my room AGAIN, Heero ? You do know a girl respects her privacy very much. "

Heero almost snorted sarcastically, wondering how she would react if he told her they were SO close to sharing a room for almost 3 weeks. Honestly, he HAD been taken aback when Relena sang the line in front of him a few moments ago. He knew she didn't mean it, but it prompted him speechless for a while as his system interpreted it in a different way. 

" Heero ?! "

Relena was trying to get the soldier's attention as she waved a hand over his eyes in a rather mocking way. Heero snapped his head away and stared at her almost coldly.

" I tried to call you but you weren't at home. "

" Yeah, I went to a friend's house. "

" You did not mention this to any of us again I presume. "

" I'm giving you guys a break ! After all, exams had just finished and nothing will happen to me. I took great care … "

" Aren't you afraid that Michael will scheme after you ? "

" I'm sure he will … but right now I'm not really bothered. You haven't told me the purpose of your little night visit. "

[ Little night visit ?! Hah, that came out all wrong … luckily I'm talking to Mr Clueless Guy of The Universe here ]

Heero continued staring at her, wondering how he was going to convey the news. He decided to opt for the easier way out.

" We're leaving for The Imperial on the 12th which is in a week's time. Be packed and ready by then. "

Silence

" That's it ? "

" What else do you want to know ? "

" Who else is going ?! "

" Dorothy, Catherine, Noin, Sally, Hilde and Zechs. "

" Onii-san ?! "

Relena stared at Heero for confirmation.

" Ah. "

Relena smiled in earnest as she couldn't help but be thrilled at seeing her only kin again. Heero looked at her joyful expression, wondering how it felt to be reunited with family members. He had none to start with and he'll never have any.

" I have to leave now. "

Heero opened her door and was in the corridor when Relena realised that he was leaving in a different way.

" Isn't it dangerous ? "

" I've checked .. no one would be around at this time. "

With that, the quiet boy had disappeared into the beckoning darkness in the streets as Relena continued to gaze after him.

The 12th of June

A small aircraft was floating through the clouds, bringing Relena and the 5 ex-pilots to a deserted little island near the West Coast of the Sanc Kingdom. Relena was busy reading a book, Heero was catching a nap in another corner, Quatre was having an animated chat with Dorothy on his handphone, Trowa was peering at the sight of an endless blue sky from his window seat, Duo was sitting in the cockpit talking to the pilot and Wufei was slowly and carefully polishing his small dagger he had brought along. All in all, it was a very quiet trip. Heero had managed to bug Michael's wallet with one of the most sophisticated equipment he had laid his hands on and linked it to his laptop. He was determined not to let Michael get wind of their vacation's exact location so bugging his wallet was to convey to him where Michael was at all times. He was not doing this for his own sake of course … he was doing it to protect Relena. She was his mission … he had to carry out his mission … that was all … 

" Urgh. "

Heero grunted under his breath as he sleepily blinked himself into consciousness.

[ To think that her name appears in my dreams as well now ]

It didn't take him long to reach full alert, a habit he had been trained long before he was of age. He walked along the aisle to the little bar area where the dispensible coffee and tea machines were. Sitting beside it was Relena, still engrossed in her book and oblivious to the world.

" Yuy .. "

Heero stopped a little distance away from his destination and turned to Wufei, who shoved him a little piece of paper. Heero stared at Wufei for sometime before he read the few lines on it. 

{ There is some conspiracy cooked up by Winner and Maxwell .. be on your alert } 

Heero folded the paper roughly and shoved it into his pocket. It was too risky to crush it and leave it around on the plane. Without a second glance, he walked onwards as though nothing had happened and Wufei was already deep in concentration on cleansing out a rather tricky spot on his beloved weapon. This was nothing compared to life-threatening situations … but it seriously affected him in another way. He could not forgive himself for faltering in front of Quatre the other day. To protect Relena, he was willing to stay by her bedside and put her under surveillance 24/7 … but this was in another aspect … it brought a totally different meaning. He would never live it down and he totally understood Wufei's intentions.

" Ojou-san, the pilot said it'll be just a few more minutes before we touch down. "

" Thanks Duo. "

Relena placed the book down and smiled at the hyper boy as he closed the cockpit door behind him. As she turned to her left, she realised that Heero had woken up and was making himself a cup of coffee. His back was towards her as he waited for the aromatic drink to fill up his cup. 

[ He has changed physically … ]

She remembered how they used to be almost of the same height when they were 15 or 16, how he rarely showed his true feelings except for one memorable time where he had reassured her that he will return in his Wing Zero. 

[ He only revealed his true self when we were wearing space suits and helmets … was he so afraid of doing so face-to-face ? ]

She knew it wasn't love she had experienced when he turned those cobalt eyes towards her and had so gently whispered those words to her before pushing her away. It was more of a reassurance she felt … that Heero Yuy wasn't a machine after all …

" Hey Heero, did you bring the floppy disks I asked you the other day ? "

" Ah. "

[ He's grown to be so tall … like Duo … they've sprouted to almost a head taller than me, but that isn't surprising. He was not as scrawny as he used to be a few years ago, having gained some muscles and weight mass in a very proportionate manner ]

Relena felt the familiar twinge of warmness attack her cheeks as she remembered Heero's brief expression the other night. They were so close to each other and she had just _had_ to utter something like ' your love reflection ' right in front of him. 

[ Oh damn, I'd NEVER wish for something so embarrassing to happen again … ]

She quickly picked up her book again and stuffed it into her bag. They were stopping soon.

" It's beautiful … ! "

Relena gasped at the splendid building sprawled over the coast overlooking the sea in the distance. Quatre beamed at Relena's happy approval and started to pick up the bags left by the side of the plane.

" I have a car waiting for us at the Porter's Lodge where the chauffeur will bring us to the building. I've tried to limit the usage of manpower around here so that the people who knows of Relena-san's presence here will be kept at a minimal. "

Heero couldn't help but admire Quatre's advance planning at times. He was always so careful and cautious, probably due to his own upbringing in a rich family and helping out with the massive fortune at a young age. 

" I don't know how to thank you, Quatre. I really am such a trouble at times. "

" It can't be helped, so don't be apologetic ! Saa … we'll have to get going before the sun sets on us. "

Heero suddenly caught sight of Duo smiling almost too meaningfully at him and he glared back almost on an instinct. He knew most of the guys had got wind of the news that he was NOT telling Relena of the bedroom arrangements but no one had been on his case, which was a very strange thing. Of course he kept low, making sure to keep out of any more human contacts until the day they were to set off. A knot was forming at the pit of his stomach, warning him that there was something BIG plotting against him. He felt vulnerable, for he had no knowledge on how to handle such issues and he was most likely to screw up, one day or another. Just the other night, he was already stunned by Relena's abrupt lyrics …

[ QUIT thinking about it ! ]

Heero gritted his teeth as his mind betrayed his orders for once, repeating the stupid scenario over and over again. He was about to consider escaping from the whole trip thing when Trowa appeared from behind very quietly.

" Heero … have you made the necessary arrangements with regards to Michael ? "

" Ah. "

" Quatre told me today that Relena had left him a voicemail message talking about the vacation. Do you think … "

" She WHAT ? "

" I take it as an offensive. "

" That stupid woman, she just undid all our prior preparations. "

" You think that Michael could have gotten hold of our plans ? "

" He used to attend military school during age 13 ~ 16 before attending College here. He graduated with stars and stripes capable of putting him into the top few elite positions in the national military forces. What do you think ? "

Trowa looked rather pensive as Heero started to churn out information he had gotten from Michael's private database in a monotone way. 

" Guess we had better be on alert then. "

" I think I know that. "

Heero cursed as he flipped his haversack behind his back and walked off, not seeing the exasperated Trowa turning in a Are-You-Now-Satisfied manner to a smiling Duo.

" One-san !! "

Quatre dropped his bag as he received a fierce embrace from his sister who was standing in front of the grand doors of the resort building.

" What are you doing here ? I thought you told me you were too busy to make it at all !! "

" I managed to finish all my work in time and I thought I couldn't do it initially … I brought my fiancé along because we decided we should take a holiday as well … I hope we're not intruding … "

" Of course not ! "

Relena added the last line as she was the next one to be hugged. 

" Oh Relena dear, I've not seen you in YEARS ! You look wonderful ! How has life been treating you ? "

" Pretty kindly … life away from politics is indeed more relaxing and quiet. "

" Relena, I want you to meet Nicholas Sanderwoods, my fiancé for 4 years now. Nicholas, I'm sure you need no introduction to this wonderful lady. "

" Of course ! It's my pleasure to meet you in person, Miss Peacecraft. "

Relena smiled as she extended her hand to be kissed in a formal gesture. 

" Relena would do. "

" You can call me Nicholas. "

" OK everyone ! Let's hurry inside … I can't wait ! I'm hungry ! "

There was a unison of laughter as Duo hurriedly pushed them into the building. As Heero started to walk up the steps, Quatre led him away to another corner in an apparently anxious state.

" Heero, I really didn't know my sister was visiting … and erm … you know Nicholas is here too … so since you and Relena have taken up the 2 remaining rooms … "

" NO. "

Heero's mind had acted REALLY fast this time as he listened with rising anxiety at what Quatre was about to say. 

[ Please … please don't ask me to give up my room … ]

" But Heero, we really need one of the rooms ! After all, Relena needs round-the-clock protection ! "

[ Stupid Michael affair ]

" I don't like the idea of sharing a room with … "

" Hey guys, what are you two doing here ? Lunch is about to be served. "

Relena had walked up to them and was questioning the surprised boys who were in a heated argument by now. Heero looked utterly devastated by her appearance and his normal icy look was multiplied by almost a hundred times. Relena almost retreated back by the odd treatment when Quatre grabbed her arm and pulled her nearer to them hurriedly.

" Relena … the situation is … "

" Quatre, you're not .. ?! "

" Yes Heero. NOW … Relena, this is the situation … "

" For the whole period ?! "

Relena almost shrieked in surprise as she was thrown such news on her very first day of vacation. 

" Why ME ? Why can't you guys share a room while I bunk in with Hilde or Noin or … "

" Erm … because … erm … they're all not available. "

" What do you mean by NOT available ?! "

Relena's eyes were flashing with embarassment and anger as she questioned Quatre in her business-like manner, something which she used when some of the politicians opposed her ideas or suggestions.

" They're sleeping with the other guys. "

" HEERO !! "

Quatre and Relena both turned on Heero at the same time in unison, surprised at the usage of words he had to use for such an awkward situation. Relena soon recovered and turned to Quatre again, demanding a thorough explanation.

" Heero is right .. but in ANOTHER way of course. The girls have already chosen a companion to share the rooms with and the only other person available is Heero right now. We definitely can't leave you alone in a room … anything can happen … "

" I … I don't believe this … "

Relena was not comfortable now. She regretted feverishly for accepting the invitation to come. She wished she was at home. She wished she was studying for the exams. She wished she could be trashing matters out with those cheesy old politicians. As she turned to glare at Heero for withholding the prior arrangements from her, a sudden thought struck her.

[ What if Heero didn't want me to know so that I would come unknowingly ? Then … if he purposely did that … it couldn't mean that he … wanted it ?!! ]

Relena shook her head firmly, much to the surprise of Heero and Quatre.

[ NAH ! We're talking about Heero Yuy here … what were you thinking about Relena ? Baka ~ ]

" Relena, I'm really sorry that things had to turn out this way. Heero really thought it was fine because both of you were not … err … sharing a room. "

Heero felt torn. For once, he was satisfied that Relena had acted negatively towards one of their security proposals for this was very absurd. The 12th ~ 29th June was a LONG period and he could swallow it down if it was for 1 night or so. But then, another small little secret half was gnawing at him, making him wonder … making him think … 

[ What if she had been fine with it ? Would you WANT her to go along with it ? ]

Heero shut his eyes and cursed himself again, wishing that the naggy devilish voice would leave him alone. 

" HEY ! Come along now, all 3 of you ! Shinigami is going to finish up all the food if you dilly-dally around ! "

Quatre quickly left, chuckling to himself quietly as he made his way to the dining table. Duo passed him a grin as Quatre gave him the thumbs-up sign. Wufei was quietly munching through a chicken leg with a disdained look on his face while Trowa pretended he saw absolutely nothing.

There was the most awkward silence reigning between the boy and the girl as they stood some distance away from each other, both deep in their thoughts. Lunch was long forgotten as they continued wading in the atmosphere. Finally, Relena did a little stretching and sighed resignedly to herself, attracting Heero's attention to her.

" I suppose we don't have a choice now. I don't think it would be kind of me to ask you to sleep in the corridors and I'm positive that you won't be up to any tricks anyway. We'll just do what we usually do okay ? "

Heero nodded mechanically, still remaining quiet.

" On the brighter side of things, you'll have a peace of mind that I won't go sneaking away in the midst of the night or disappearing abruptly the next morning. It'll make your job easier. "

Heero nodded again.

" So … it won't be such a bad thing after all … I won't mind it ! You can do what you want with your laptop or other documents and I won't make a single sound. "

Heero nodded again.

" Heero, would you let me know how you feel about this … orally ?! "

" Ah. "

Relena narrowed her eyes in response but decided to let it go anyway. 

" Okay then, I'm going for the remainders of any lunch left behind by Shinigami and whatever people over there. You coming ? "

Heero nodded again and picked up his belongings, _along_ with Relena's bag. This simple gesture thoroughly caught Relena's heart in an odd way and it was so sudden that she forgot about what she had intended to do.

" Why are you still standing there for ? "

" Err … yeah … I'm coming … "

Relena managed an uncertain smile as she caught up wth Heero and walked towards the noisy crowd together.

" So Trowa, this is the key to the adjourning door between our rooms. At any time you are about to retire to bed, just use this key and open it so we can swop places. "

Trowa took over the piece of metal and nodded in understanding. There were only 3 rooms which had common doors between them inside and Quatre had cleverly allocated Trowa, Wufei and himself in them. He amended the floor plan before showing it to Heero so that he wouldn't suspect anything. If all goes well, they need not spend the night with the girls and they could swop safely without ever leaving their main doors. The girls might have to squeeze into one room because they were in odd numbers but they had agreed to it almost immediately, giggling as they learnt of the grand plan. Wufei was adamant that he was to share with no one for the night so Quatre and Trowa were to bunk in for the nights that were to come. The only real couples who were content to share a room together were therefore Duo and Hilde, Zechs and Noin and Quatre's sister and her fiancé. 

Unknown to the victims of the plan, all rooms were granted with a king-sized double bed, a television, a beautiful bathroom and no sofas so that Heero had no alternative but to either sleep on the cold floor or on the bed. Noin had almost choked on her drink as she took in the news from a delighted Dorothy over the phone and both cackled relentlessly after that. Relena was the most innocent and slowest-witted amongst the girls in such issues and they were certainly having fun pairing Heero and her up.

Relena surveyed the simple decorations in Room 602 in tensed silence as Heero walked in first to ' check it out '. It was clear as day on Heero's expression that he HATED the arrangements in the awfully huge room, regardless how beautiful it looked. Heero almost smirked in disgust as he placed their belongings near the television stand. The room looked too comfortable and cosy … too romantic … he had to admit that there was a brilliant view of the coast from their window and the sun's rays were coming down on the bed with a light …

[ What the hell … ?! ]

Heero's eyes almost burgled out when he realised that the bed was a _really_ big double-sized one, which only implied that it was meant for *two* people. With a swift glance around the room, he realised that he was truly set up by the others.

[ No couch … hah … it's just _SO _meticulous of them to eradicate every obstacle ]

Relena had been following Heero's gaze and had therefore figured out what was bothering him. She had no idea what he was going to do now but it was almost obvious that she was going to occupy the bed and she wondered whether she should invite him to share it …

[ Ohhhhh nooooo … he'll think I'm a pervert even if I meant well … ]

Relena almost grinned, wondering when she had stepped into the role of the guy and Heero into a girl's. As she strode in after a while, she sat down on the bed and immediately took a liking to it. It was soft and bouncy, as though it knew what she had always wanted in a bedding. Heero was still standing in the room, since there were no chairs to sit about even.

" Heero, you can sit on the bed if you want to. It's obvious that there aren't any places you can sit on. "

" I'll sit on the floor. "

" Don't be silly ! I can let you sit on the bed, it's not going to kill me nor you. We're not doing anything shameful anyway. "

As Heero regarded her with an icy look again, Relena shrugged her shoulders and stood up to face him.

" Look Heero, since we're put in a room together, I think I need to make things clear with you again … "

" That we're being set-up. "

" Eh ? "

Heero continued regarding her almost coldly, waiting for the facts to sink in. He could hardly believe that she was so trusting.

" S … set-up ? "

" They want us to sleep together. "

" HEERO ! Watch your words ! How many times do I have to remind you ?!! "

Heero grunted and looked away, exasperated.

[ It's a fact anyway ]

" You mean everyone was involved ? "

" Zechs can't be involved. "

Relena almost laughed out loud instinctively but managed to surpress it down.

" Okay, if this is a set-up, we're still left with no choice. There are indeed no more rooms and we're stuck. "

" I can scout around for any storerooms. "

" So you can squeeze yourself in there ? Look Heero, the only obstacle is that we belong to different genders .. that's all .. "

[ That's EVERYTHING to me, Peacecraft ! ]

" I'm sure we can … *cough* … share a bed together without much embarrassment. For one thing, you're not exactly like Michael and I know I can trust you. "

" So you want me to sleep with you ? "

" No No No !! Watch your mouth Yuy !! "

Relena grumbled under her breath as she watched Heero cross his arms together. 

" We SHARE a bed together Yuy … is that understood ?! Of course if you have a better alternative, I'm all ready to accept it. "

" Ah. "

Heero walked towards the bed and he lifted the covers off, checking the beddings inside.

" If you're thinking of trying to peel off a separate sheet to lay on the floor, there isn't any. "

Heero looked up again, expertly hiding his amazement on his face.

" That is exactly _why_ I have to resort to sharing the bed with you. I'm not comfortable with you sleeping directly on the floor without a decent sheet or cover and only with a pillow. "

" I've been through worse. "

" We're on vacation ! I don't want to feel guilty … "

Relena hurriedly covered her mouth as she realised she had let slipped her real feelings behind her intentions. Heero continued to survey the surroundings outside the window as though he did not hear it. 

[ Thank you Heero, for pretending … ]

Zechs ran through some of the documents on his table as he made some editings on them. As he silently drank from his mug, Noin came in smiling. She was just on simultaneous net-conferencing with Hilde, Sally and Dorothy and they were leaving for the island on the 15th together. Dorothy had informed them that Quatre had ICQ-ed her a few moments ago, informing her of the progress of the wicked little side-plan and other stuffs which were obviously amongst themselves only. Noin wished she could be there with them but they could only leave on the 19th since Zechs had one final project to see through personally. 

[ Thank God for the information highway we have now ]

" Noin, could you check through something for me on the IKA system for File Number 2772263 ? "

" No problem. "

" You seem very cheerful today. "

" I was talking to the girls just now and they're busily packing since they're leaving on the 15th. "

" I'm sorry I have to drag this a little longer than them … "

" Don't be silly, work comes first sometimes. I totally understand … "

" I can't wait to see Relena, it's been almost 2 years since I've last met her. "

Noin bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling, which might give the whole game away. 

[ Oh yes Zechs, you're going to see Relena in a different light when you do meet her ]

****

Author's Ramblings

I had some trouble with this chapter because I was not satisfied with it no matter how many times I read it ! I'm uploading it anyway and reviews are VERY welcomed … ^_^ … more awful things are in store for H+R when night beckons * evil cackle *

The reason why Quatre and Duo are setting Heero up with Relena will be revealed in due time and I will also be focusing on the others in the later chapters. No sweat ! Let me know if you don't wish for me to continue …

I have been nice and I've duly emailed those sweet souls out there who wished for me to inform you when there is a new chapter. Please don't be obligated ! It is my honour instead ! Domo arigato for the support !!

15th December 2001


	12. The First Night ...

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

The 5 boys and Relena sat themselves at the great table where dinner was being served. As dish after dish started appearing on the beautiful dark-red tablecloth, Heero noticed that there were only about 2 kitchen helpers and he wondered how many chefs there were in the kitchen itself. 

[ So it's really kept at a minimal ]

Heero shook the napkin placed on his dish loose and folding it into two, he placed it over his lap and picked up his cutlery, ready to start feasting. Duo stared in an exaggerated surprised way, obviously impressed that Heero knew the basic etiquettes of table manners. 

" Wow Heero ! Did Professor J taught you the napkin thing ? "

A cold glare was all Duo received but he was having so much fun teasing Heero to let it go. 

" Heero, why don't you offer some portions to Ojou-san as well ? That's basic courtesy. "

Relena hurriedly shook her head as slightly as she could, hoping that Duo would not continue anymore. She was worried about the impending night approaching and she wanted Heero to be kept in a neutral mood as long as possible.

" Why can't you do it ? "

" Well Heero, I just wanted to teach you more moves on table manners. "

[ He probably meant moves on how to impress a girl ]

Trowa thought to himself as he surveyed the ongoing situation before him. He was also not very comfortable with Duo relentlessly aggrevating Heero since the latter wasn't going to be in a good mood at all. 

Especially at night. 

Especially tonight.

" I don't need any lessons, not from you Duo. "

" Oh ? Hmmm .. then Ojou-san would have to do it, wouldn't you ? "

" Heh ? "

Relena looked surprised as she perked her head up to face the sneaky voice addressed to her. Hoping to end it as soon as possible, she quickly nodded and smiled rather forcefully, hoping to finish the subject. To her relief, Duo smiled rather victoriously back and resumed his attention to the dishes. Heero glared at Duo one last time and clutching his fork, he jabbed it into one of the chicken drumsticks and deftly placed it on his plate. He needed no confirmation of Duo's dismayed face as he knew that was Duo's favourite part of a chicken. 

[ Knowing your enemy's weakness is the foremost knowledge one must possess to gain an upperhand ]

Professor J's words returned with a vengeance as he remembered his strict teachings since he was a little kid. If he failed to keep those in mind, he would end up as one of those unidentified bodies lying in the dust after a battle. As he grew older, his priority was slowly amended to carry through his mission to the end, at the expense of his life. It was all or nothing … death was a more honourable cause than betrayal … self-destruct if he couldn't succeed …

Heero's eyes squeezed shut for a while as painful memories jolted through him in an instance. He hated tasting the hidden elixirs of life … the happiness, the freedom, the emotions … 

[ They only caused me so much conflictions and my life would have been simpler if I had not experienced them ]

Heero's eyes snapped open again and he started eating without much delay. He was tired of trashing out matters again and he decided everything else could wait. Relena watched silently beside him with a pained expression on her face, knowing that something was troubling Heero again. She wanted so much to ease his worries but she didn't know how. Finally deciding to do something later, she reluctantly resumed eating. Duo caught the looks and smiled inwardly to himself. He didn't mind being the God of Peacemaker or Matchmaker at times … 

Trowa gazed at the little red device sitting on the palm of his hand as Quatre handed it over to him. 

" This is the J-433 version of the infra-red device Professor J had invented sometime ago and shipped over to Heero some days before our departure. "

" Cleverly disguised like a harmless machine. "

" Indeed … Professor J told me about Heero's plan of bugging Michael's wallet and needing a bug which would supply Heero exact locations of the bugged subject through his laptop. "

" So you debugged Michael ? "

" Yes. I told you to lie to Heero about Relena leaving that voice message and left Heero to figure out how the device system had mysteriously disappeared. It only made things easier since Michael wasn't a total greenhorn in this area. Anyway, now that we have Heero on the guard 24/7 because he has the mindset of Michael on the loose now, that should put Heero with Relena for a long time to come … at least for this whole vacation period … "

" And Michael is walking around unbugged ? "

" Of course not ! I bugged him again with another device Professor J had shipped to me separately and with all of Heero's plans stated in an encrypted material. So all I had to do was to snitch Michael's wallet and then replaced it with mine. Now I have his location supplied to me via my palmtop so I am always assured of his non-involvence. In fact, he should be at his room right now and having a long luxurious bath. "

Trowa merely raised an eyebrow but Quatre could see that he was very impressed. 

" You have to take your hat off Professor J … not at me … "

" Meaning ? "

" He was the one who single-handedly came up with this entire get-together thing. In fact, Dorothy told me that it was him that gave her the idea of taking a vacation. She didn't know it was part of his masterplan and only thought of it as a good idea … "

" He is such a crafty man … sometimes I don't know whether we should trust him or not. "

" Well, if we were drawn back almost 3 years ago .. I'm sure none of us could .. "

Both became silent as the memories flooded back again and Quatre quickly changed the subject.

" So try to keep this a secret from Heero neh ? "

Trowa nodded and handed the bug device back to Quatre. As both of them bade good night to each other, Quatre was glad that Trowa wasn't as uptight and shut-off as he used to be. He smiled a little more often now and although it was always a very small smile, it seemed to lighten up his eyes. Quatre was glad that his friend was finally opening up. 

[ Peace could do so much to one person ]

The one who initiated peace was having a hard time pacifying her roommate. Heero had snatched a pillow and thrown it onto the floor, determined to sleep on it until the very last day. Relena swore that she _really_ wouldn't be so bothered if Heero had at least a single layer of bedding to sleep on. The floor wasn't a great place to sleep on, especially at night. It was freezing and not in the least inviting. The bed was ridiculously big and Heero had to make her feel worse by his stubborn-ness.

" Stop acting like a child, Heero ! "

" I am not. "

" Then what is wrong with you ? Are you dying to make me feel bad for the rest of my precious vacation ? Can't you let me be selfish and allow me to enjoy my vacation without a hinge ? "

" I'm showing you some respect here. "

" For goodness sake ! Stop being a priss ! URGH ~ "

Relena sat down onto the bed with an exasperated groan and massaged her temples. Honestly, she wished she was just as cold-blooded as Heero … being compassionate sure wasn't easy on herself. 

" Fine ! Sleep on the floor ! I'll occupy the damn bed myself. I'll stop being such a kind soul and make my life so miserable. "

Relena huffed and crossed her arms. She was very hurt inside and the words were apparently painful for her to speak as it was. Heero gazed at her, speechless and unsure of what to do. With some resentment, he had started to regret his choice because for some strange reason, he had started to dislike making the girl angry … but he couldn't possibly jump into the same bed with her. It was … it was just _so_ wrong …

[ Relena will blame herself if I follow through my words ]

She had walked into the bathroom, holding her night clothes in her hand. Heero was left with some solitary moments to himself and he pondered on how to salvage the situation. Honestly, he wished he had not developed these new emotions. They were really a burden to have. 

[ When in a thousand years did I actually tried to accommodate a girl's feelings ?? ]

The door opened and Heero looked up from his thoughts to see that Relena had changed into a modest grey nightgown down to her knees. She had worn slippers and had her hair down after a long day. Picking up a hairbrush, she started to run it through her long crown at the full-length mirror silently. As she flickered her eyes to see Heero looking at her via the mirror, he quickly turned away as soon as they had eye contact. Chuckling inwardly to herself, she continued brushing soundlessly. 

" Does it really bother you ? "

Relena had jumped a little from the sudden question thrown at her. She just hated it when Heero spoke so suddenly. 

[ Just when I was liking the silence ]

" It does … to some extent. I don't like to see my friends suffer unnecessarily. "

" So you tried to stop me the other time. "

Relena was amazed at herself for immediately linking the words to the unforgettable moment of gentleness coming from Heero. She nodded wordlessly as she continued brushing, trying to pretend that it was just ' one of those things '.

" Why ? "

[ Such a simple query but demanding such a difficult answer ]

Relena placed her hairbrush down, realising that Heero was serious. She turned around to face him again and sighed to herself.

" Why ? For many reasons I suppose, both politically and personally. "

As Heero continued staring at her, she knew Heero wasn't easily swayed by such a vague answer.

" Well … I care for my friends and my family. I care for those who have them too so that is why I know how hard it is for these soldiers who go into battle, leaving their friends and family members behind. We ALL suffer during a war, whether we belonged to Side A or Side B. Some of us are exceptions of course, like ambition-driven humans or cold-blooded people … "

Heero turned away, his eyes narrowing in response.

" I don't mean anyone in particular … Heero … are you thinking of yourself when I said that ? "

Heero remained quiet, not knowing how to answer.

" You don't have to worry about that, for you were a soldier driven by circumstances … just like everyone else in a battle. Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatre … all of them were just victims of fate … so am I … those ambition-driven and cold-blooded people I listed ? They changed in the end … just like Marimeya … not all of them are totally a lost cause. "

" You don't understand. "

" Of course I won't, I'm not you. I'm just trying to tell you that if you keep wallowing in the past, you'll never go forward. It is time to move on, Heero. It's time for you to embark on a different journey … to find your true self … it IS difficult but I'm sure you can .. for you're Heero Yuy. "

The shaken boy looked up in a dazed state of mind, absorbing her words like a dried sponge to water. Professor J had spoken to him in a similar way before, but he had never _ever_ reacted so powerfully to it. Relena's eyes had a faraway expression as she gazed into some distance away, smiling dreamily. Soon, she averted her eyes back to him again and smiled more genuinely at him this time. 

" Let's get some sleep, I'm sure you're tired. "

Relena yawned as she yanked the big covers and then slithered onto the sheets smoothly. She loved the warmness of the duvet and she knew she was going to have a good night's rest. Heero silently stood up from the bed and looked torned between emotions and principals. Finally, he decided to wait until Relena was sound asleep before joining her. 

[ That should solve everything ]

Duo gave a casual glance towards his electronic clock and was shocked that it was already past 1 in the morning.

[ How time flies ! ]

He quickly shut down his laptop and pulled off his hairband which held his braid together. As brown strands slowly loosened and un-entwined against each other, he quickly changed into his PJs and checked the radiator temperature one last time before settling into bed. 

[ Hilde would be here soon ]

He smiled at the idea of his favourite companion arriving and closed his eyes in blissful contentment. 

[ I sure hope this lifestyle will never end ]

Duo's eyes snapped open again as he forgot something important … REALLY important. Scrambling out of bed, he hurriedly dialled Quatre's number.

" Hello ? "

A sleepy voice greeted him and Duo felt a little guilty for disturbing the poor boy.

" Hey, it's me. "

" Oh Duo, what's wrong ? "

" Nothing, I just wanted to ask whether you installed any viewing device in Heero's room. "

" Huh .. ? What for ? "

" Nothing, I was just asking. "

" Professor J explicitly stated that we should leave them alone … Duo ! You aren't supposed to be cooking up such ideas ! "

" I was just curious … "

" Don't you DARE disturb them ! We can only guess but it's really up to them to make things work. We do the preparations and they will handle the rest … themselves … "

" I got your meaning already Quatre ! Don't be so uptight ! Goodnight then … "

" Goodnight, no pranks from you. "

" Yes ! Yes ! Sheesh … "

Duo replaced the receiver and felt a little sore for getting a reprimand from Quatre. It was true that Heero and Relena should have a little privacy after all these schemings but curiousity was certainly human's nature. Fighting off the urge, Duo decided that sleeping was the best way to knock himself unconscious voluntarily.

[ Hmm, but to have something naughty between Sub-zero Yuy and Ojou-san on permanent tape is something worth owning in a million years' time to come. Furthermore, a little blackmailing is ALWAYS fun ]

Duo did not realise that he had fallen asleep with a wide smile on his face, dreaming of Heero's expression as he reminded him of his 'special tape series' one fine day when they were wrinkly old men caught in one of their many arguments.

  
Wufei was in a meditative state and sitting in a lotus position on the bed when loud rings interrupted his training. Cursing to himself, he felt his relaxed state of mind flaring up considerably fast and realised that he had not acquired the basics with a full grasp yet. Wondering why he was unable to do so, he pressed the 'call' button and had great difficulty trying to surpress the anger in his voice.

" What ? "

" Wufei, are you angry ? "

" No, I'm not ! "

" Don't be silly, you are. "

" Why the hell are you calling at 1:30 am anyway ? "

" Because I know you're never asleep at this hour. "

" I need to meditate .. call another time. "

" Don't bother telling me that, you always make up such an excuse. "

Wufei cursed himself now, wishing that he had not made up those lies back then. 

" Anyway, the girls and I decided that we could arrive by tomorrow evening. Would you kindly inform the rest ? "

" To … tomorrow ?! "

Wufei could not help but stutter to himself. Much as he felt the fiery urge to see Sally again, he suddenly wanted to escape at the thought that he was _really_ going to see her again.

" What's wrong with you Wufei ? We're not going to harass you. "

" No .. no .. that's not it .. "

" Wufei ? You've been acting strange lately, has school been so traumatic ? "

" It has nothing to do with school. Stop asking so much questions. "

" Well, I'll make sure you talk when I get there. You know how capable I am at cracking tough nuts … like you … "

Wufei wanted to grin at the level of confidence dripping in Sally's voice. He loved challenges and Sally thrilled him at times. Forgetting his temporarily confusion, he scoffed and returned a just-as-arrogant tone to the woman over the other line.

" We'll see about that, Sally Po. "

" Okay, I see that my challenge had been accepted. Oh yes, do you snore ? "

Wufei looked very clueless as she popped such a weird question out of the blue. 

" No .. "

" Oh good ! I don't want to have sleepless nights … so I'll see you tomorrow … bye ! "

Wufei stared at his handphone as the line went dead. A few good minutes trickled by before he realised the impact and meaning of Sally's brief sentence. 

" Oh. My. Gawd … "

The soft breathing sounds coming from Relena were stable enough for Heero to ensure that she was fast asleep. Gingerly and uncannily quiet, he slipped under the covers and slowly let himself down onto the sheets and the soft pillow he had brought from the floor. 

[ Okay, nothing went wrong ]

Relena fidgeted a little and Heero stiffened immediately, muscles tense and ready to bolt the very minute she opened her eyes. There was none as Relena continued snoozing comfortably. Heero continued freezing up until he was _very_ sure that she was deep in sleep again. Soon, there was dead silence as Heero himself slipped into the welcoming hands of sleep.

3 Hours Later

Heero was never in a state of deep slumber before and any slight noises would be enough to arouse him from sleep. He had snapped his eyes open, ready to get into a fight but was very rudely greeted by a hand slapped across his chest carelessly.

[ Relena … ]

He didn't know whether he should be angry or simply be amused by the way Relena was sleeping. She had now turned to face him and one hand was clenched up in a loose fist near her chest while another found itself lying on his body. Her legs had curled up to meet her upper body and she was muttering something softly in her sleep.

[ Is she having a dream ? ]

Heero's first instinct was to lift the hand up and return it over to its original owner's side of the bed so he sat up a little to aid him in his decision. Unfortunately, when he was halfway successful in putting it down near Relena, he met her similarly blue cobalt eyes.

****

Author's Ramblings :

Oooh, I've just returned home after watching Lord of The Rings movie. Not as good as I had expected since I read the books by Tolkien but after all … you really can't expect the poor director to squeeze everything into a 3 hour movie ! For those who have not read the books, please do ! They're really excellent and I highly recommend you picking up [ The Hobbit ] before proceeding on to [ The Trilogy of LOTR ].

ANYWAY … I will be in Belgium for my vacation during the Christmas week so expect the next chapter to be up only after the 28th of December. Hmm, I know it's really cruel of me to leave everyone hanging in mid-air like THAT but if I continue writing, I'll fall asleep onto my poor keyboard ! Gomen ne ~ 0_o

As usual, reviews are welcomed for this chapter and if you've reviewed before, please feel free to review again ! I have sent out emails to those who requested for new chapter alerts but with the new functions now up and running on FF.net, feel free to let me know if you still want me to continue doing so.

Jya ne ~ Have a good Christimas and a splendid New Year !

19th December 2001


	13. An Awkward Morning & The Approach Of Men...

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

Relena had not been sleeping fitfully as her mind continued wheezing out the fact that Heero could be having a hard time lying on the cold floor. As she stumbled in and out of consciousness, her attention finally focused together when she felt one part of her limb being controlled by something else. Slowly, she opened her heavy eyelids rather reluctantly. Her breath was caught sharply in her throat as she peered straight into a boy's face. To Relena, Heero was just inches beside her _IN_ bed and he was cradling her hand AND his face almost close to touching hers. 

[ What is he DOING ?!! ]

Relena's mind blasted loudly through her system as her eyes were now fixated upon Heero's fingers clasping almost intimately around her arm. 

" Heero ? "

[ That's weird .. my first reaction was panic but my voice turned out almost gentle ]

As Relena blinked a few times before attempting to sit up, Heero released her hand slowly and uncertainly. His eyes were unblinking as he stared into blank space and he started to back away, with a frown developing on his features.

" Heero ? "

The astonished boy seemed to register Relena's voice this time as he slowly rose his head to look at her. It was at this time that Relena realised that this was the reaction of the super-cool expressionless soldier when he was caught totally off-guard and at a complete loss of what to do next. Despite her own thoughts, she had to let a small smile break loose as she looked on at a hapless Heero for the first time.

" Err … would you mind explaining what happened ? … … Heero ? Are you still breathing ? "

Heero's eyes clouded for a split second and he was immediately the Perfect Soldier again. The tell-no-one-nothing infamous expression settled back onto his features and he regarded Relena with a very angry glare, causing Relena to regret her taunt bitterly.

" I was trying to get your hand off my chest, if you really wanted to know. "

" What does THAT mean ? "

" You were sleeping and your hand flew onto me. "

" So … "

" I was just placing it back. "

" And I awoke at this point .. AND you were sleeping beside me right ? "

Heero looked away and faced the window where the moonlight shone lightly down. The cold front suddenly dissolved as he was lost in his thoughts. With a start, Relena realised that Heero was quite a daydreamer himself. 

[ Not that it mattered it's night now ]

" You should have just explained it to me on-the-spot … rather than look so guilty and dragging the whole matter unecessarily. "

Heero refused to look at her.

" I'm going to sleep now, since there's nothing else apparently. "

Relena eyed Heero, who was adamant that he was NOT going to take another look at her for the rest of the night. Sighing resignedly to herself, Relena muttered goodnight and scratched the back of her head as she snuggled back into the warm duvet. The last thing she remembered was Heero STILL staring determinedly at the window.

Trowa wasn't exactly surprised when he saw Heero seated at the dining table alone for breakfast early next morning. It was only 7 am but Trowa had to wake up early to have a small chat with one of the chefs about the menu. He walked by the silent boy and nodded his head in greeting. Heero nodded back and then proceeded to have an eyeshut.

[ Seems that Heero did not get enough sleep last night ]

Trowa was curious how Heero and Relena managed to stay in a room together for the whole night. It seemed that Heero had sacrificed his beauty sleep than hop into the same beddings with the lady. He had to admit that the prospect sounded misleading and very uncomfortable, but it wasn't HIM that was subjected to such treatment so he was secretly thankful. Heero was the least person anyone would expect to be caught in such a scenario. 

[ Professor J's treatment is still as scary as ever ]

  
Relena stirred slowly as the sun's rays shone into the room. As she sat up and yawned, she glanced around and realised that Heero had left his night clothes on the side of the bed. 

[ He's already dressed ? ]

Staring at the clock wall, it was already 8:05 am as Relena finally crept out of bed and staggered slowly to the bathroom. She was rather reluctant to leave the warmness of the sheets but her stomach was grumbling and breakfast was to be served at 8:30 am as Quatre had stated before. 

" Eh ? "

Relena felt humid air greeting her as she pushed open the wooden door. As she gingerly stepped into the bathroom proper, she realised that Heero had taken a morning bath and the shower room was still rather piping hot with all the trapped heat. Relena deftly flipped open a side window and felt the cutting crisp of the morning hit against her face. Yawning again almost happily, Relena resumed her attention to brushing her teeth. Realising that there were now 2 toothbrushes, she wondered for a while how things came to be as they were. 

[ Oh well, I shouldn't keep getting lost in my thoughts. I'll be late for breakfast !! ]

As everyone started streaming into the dining room, Heero continued having his precious eyeshut as he could accurately guess who had just stepped in. Firstly, it had been Quatre who wanted to check with one of the chefs on something. Then, it had been Wufei who wanted to ask whether there were Chinese food sometime soon. Trowa had returned again, this time to sit down and wait for breakfast. Duo noisily made his entrance by singing a song at the top of his lungs. Wufei returned again from the kitchen and proceeded to sit down beside Trowa while Quatre finally emerged and sat down quietly beside Duo. Heero had been very tempted to open his eyes to peer at Duo since he had not spoken a word to him after entering the dining room. Realising that it could very well be Duo's bait in making him turn his attention to him, he decided it was wiser to ignore him altogether.

" Good morning. "

Relena appeared at the door of the dining room, dressed in a simple magenta top and blue jeans. She had just washed her hair so it was let down rather than tied up in the usual fashion she always wore. There was a slight minty floral scent as she walked to her seat in the big dining table where the boys were already comfortably waiting for their breakfast.

" Good morning Relena … "  
  
There was a chorus coming from Quatre and Duo while Trowa and Wufei smiled politely. 

Heero continued closing his eyes.

" Breakfast is late isn't it ? "

" Yes Relena, the chefs said they'll try to whip up something special. It's a request from Quatre. "

" Quatre ? "

" Oh, it's nothing really. I just asked whether the chefs could come up with the different dishes according to our cultures. "

" That's a good idea ! It's very original, Quatre. "

" Thank you. "

" SOOO … how did everyone find last night ? Were their beds comfortable ? "  
Relena's smile turned almost frosty as she stared intently at Duo, who was looking at everyone except her.

Heero continued closing his eyes.

" Fine. "  
Wufei nonchalently replied.

" I liked mine. "  
Quatre happily chirped.

" Good. "

Trowa softly uttered.

" I thought mine was superb. "  
Duo loudly proclaimed as he brought all their attention to Relena and a very unhelpful Heero.

" Erm … mine was warm .. bouncy .. I liked it too .. "

Relena mumbled as she peeled her eyes now to the kitchen, desperately hoping for the dishes to appear. 

Heero continued closing his eyes.

" Glad you liked it Ojou-san ! "

Relena shot a hurried smile at Duo before turning her attention back to the kitchen door, the desire for breakfast to start was evident on her fair features. She breathed out loud when the waiters started walking in. It was hard to remain straight-faced, even for Trowa, on seeing Relena's evident relief.

Hilde, Sally, Catherine and Dorothy were sitting at one of the benches at the small private hangar which Quatre's deceased father owned. Under Quatre's orders, one of his henchmen would be escorting the girls via his private jet to the resort. There were still a few minutes to go and the pilot was giving the jet plane one last inspection before take-off. The 4 girls were chattering excitedly about their long-awaited vacation and they burst into occasional laughters when they came to the ticklish subject of Heero and Relena.

" This is it girls ! Once we're in that resort, Heero and Relena's lives will never EVER be the same again. "

" Yeah Dorothy, we'll speed things up so fast .. poor Yuy wouldn't know where the sun rises again ! "

Evil cackle arose as they imagined a totally dumbstruck and confused chibi Heero running in a panic-stricken style.

" I'll make sure Relena finally opens up her heart and not wade about till she's 40. "

" Indeed, they're both gonna be big-time lovers by the time we leave the resort. "

" We can even spice up our OWN boys in the meantime. "

More evil laughters arose, so much so that the pilot shuddered involuntarily as he was testing the engines.

[ Geez, I wonder how Quatre-sama got to know of such scary women ]

****

Author's Ramblings :

Back to UK after 4 days in Belgium ! Took loads of photographs … how was everyone's Christmas ? The New Year is fast approaching. Any new resolutions ? I've long given up on making those since I've never fulfilled them before .. 0_0'

This chapter is a lame attempt on trying to clear my horrible author's block. I simply can't write these few days and I'm testing my skills to gauge where I stand. Whoops … sorry if you're rather disappointed with this chapter. I guarantee that I should be churning out better ones in the future. Don't leave yet !! * weeps *

Do read and review !! Thank you !!

31st December 2001


	14. A Significant Development Taking Place ?...

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

It was a lazy and quiet late afternoon in The Imperial as the crickets chirped under the blazing sun. The widescreen 41" television was showing a random soap opera filmed in the early 80s and Trowa was silently watching it with no expression on his face. Heero was sitting beside him on the comfortable sofa, having a well-deserved nap. Wufei was in the spacious gym working out a sweat towards energetic music while Quatre was slowly sipping jasmine tea while flipping over a page from his novel in his room. Duo was engrossed in copying MP3 songs from his laptop to a CD-R with his portable CD-RW drive whilst humming the current song playing at a comfortable volume. Relena was in her room, scribbling thoughtfully in her diary book and occasionally putting down her pen to munch on some tidbits. Quatre's sister and her fiancé had taken a ride in their rented car to a nice picnic spot that morning and had informed the rest that they would only be back at night.

All in all, it was a very soothing scene …

" HEYA EVERYONE !!!!! "

" WHERE'RE YOU GUYS ?! WE'VE ARRIVED !! "

" THIS PLACE IS SPACIOUS ! "

" WOW ! LOOK AT THE DÉCOR ! "

Trowa came to life with a start as he regarded the television with some doubt, wondering whether the noises were emitting from it. Heero snapped his eyes open, irritation showing across his face which had been looking quite peaceful in blissful slumber. Duo tumbled off his seat in shock as he yelped while singing, Quatre spilled the drink as he jumped involuntarily by the sudden announcements and Relena choked on her cookie in fright. Only Wufei was spared the sudden intrusion and disruption of the addicting afternoon peace.

" Quatre … "

Dorothy caught sight of the Arabian blonde as he made his way down the stairs. He had a confused and uncertain expression on his face when he first emerged but upon setting his sights onto the new visitors, he broke into a sincere smile and hastened his footsteps. Soon, he was greeting the excited girls and offering to show them around as one bellboy took their luggage.

" Quatre, we realised that there weren't many staffs around this resort. "

" Hai, since it was going to be just the few of us, I decided to minimise the manpower around here. There are the few essential roles still in service, but they're mostly just one or two .. depending on how important they are. Don't worry, I'll see to anything else if that's what you're concerned about, Sally-san. "

" No no, I was just being curious. Fantastic place ! I loved it when the chauffeur was driving us up here. Beautiful ! "

" I'm glad. "

Quatre smiled in gratitude at Sally before he set his sight onto Dorothy. She had been gazing around all this while, basking in the interior designs of the beautiful Victorian-styled manor-turned-resort. Today, she was dressed in a simple denim dress with sunglasses plopped on her head. 

" Do you like it, Dorothy ? "

Quatre softly asked the girl who had now taken up an important part in his life, although he was oblivious to it over the years. 

[ When did I realise this ? I don't even really know … ]

" Yes Quatre, you indeed have an eye for such brilliant choices. "

Dorothy turned to face him as she took one last approving glance around her. Their gaze met and they looked at each other for a tad longer than intended. 

" You've become slightly more tanned. "

" You seemed to have grown taller. "

" Taller ? Dorothy, we've not seen each other for only close to 6 months. Surely it's not possible ? "

" You never know ! "

" Never know what ? Let me tell you girls something … that was SOME entrance ! "

A grinning Duo sailed down the stairs, hands behind his head in his trademark pose. As he strode up to them, he gave them all a small bow which caused the girls to chuckle in response. As he looked up again, he quickly averted his eyes to Hilde. 

" Hey there … "

" Hey … "

Both of them smiled as they remained in their positions. Hilde was wearing a black top with white bermudas, complete with a white cap sitting slightly more to her left. 

" I haven't seen you for so long, Hilde. "

" Yeah … "

" Surely you can give me a kiss now ? "

Hilde smacked Duo playfully on his head as he laughed jokingly. As the other bystanders joined in the infectious laughing fray, Trowa stepped into the hall and stonily raised his right hand in greeting. He was still a little groggy from his earlier half-conscious state but he was alert enough to know that the girls had arrived. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked up to them and nodded accordingly as they greeted him one-by-one. 

" Trowa, you've not been eating well again ? You look so skinny. "

Catherine regarded the silent boy with some concern as she stepped up to him. He did not flinch from her as he allowed her to observe him by brushing away his bangs and peering at his face like a doctor.

" Sheesh Catherine, you fuss over him like a mother hen. "

" Duo … "

A glare was all it took for Catherine as Duo held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

" Girls !! "

Relena was standing at the top of the staircase and evident joy was written on her expression as she rushed down haphazardly in her anxious bid to meet up with her long-lost friends. How long had she last seen them all ? 2 years ? 3 years ?? There were more happy laughter as Relena hugged each and everyone of them.

" I'm so glad to see everyone again ! We have so much to catch up on ! "

This was met with more ethusiastic nods and more bear hugs, much to the guys' quiet amusement. Heero had not bothered picking himself up from the sofa to greet them since he wasn't expecting anyone in particular. He would have to see them for meals anyway. As he sat there watching the moving images from the television absent-mindedly, he wondered whether an awkward situation like yesterday night would replay itself again.

[ NO ! It will NOT and never will again ]

With a fierce determination in his eyes, Heero made up his mind to sleep on the floor. No persuasion would make him budge. 

Relena realised in an instant that Sally was looking around the hall, trying to spot someone seemingly. Immediately guessing Sally's mind, she smiled almost mischieviously and couldn't resist taking a stab at her.

" Sally, if you're looking for Wufei … he's in the gym … don't worry … "

A guilty and embarrassed Sally peered hard at Relena before breaking out into hapless laughter. Resignedly, she frowned mockingly at Relena but it was obvious that Sally was relieved.

" Anyway, you'll get to see him later. You're sharing a room with him right ? "

This was followed by a short silence as Sally was at a sudden loss on how to respond appropriately. 

[ Weren't we here to tease Relena ?! Why am I getting all the darts now ? ]

Sally thought in a slight panic as she smiled and tried to maintain a cool front. 

" Yes Relena, I was just wondering whether that boy is. I … I have lots of things to trash out with him. "

[ Haha, that is to get you back for trying to plan and scheme behind my back ! ]

Relena was not one to bear grudges but she wasn't one who would go down without a fight. Feeling satisfied, she smiled as mischief glinted in her eyes. Dorothy caught it and couldn't help but burst into giggles. Hilde wanted to ask when dinner would be served but Duo gently took her hand at this point, causing her to avert her attention to the braided boy.

" I'll show you around, is it okay ? "

" Of course silly. "

They smiled happily at each other, sparkling some unanimous envy and admiration amongst the rest of the onlookers. Quatre decided to be more pro-active as he spoke to Dorothy after seeing the pair disappear down the halls.

" Dorothy, I want you to see what I've come up with in my new strategic game. It's in my .. erm .. "

Quatre was quick to see Relena's intent stare.

" … I mean … it's in _our_ room. So … err … you should … erm … "

Dorothy had caught Relena's hawk-like vision onto poor stuttering Quatre and she had to help him out of the mess before he gave the whole game away.

" Oh yes, OUR room yeah ? Sure sure, we'll go see it now. I hope you didn't put something disgusting up on the walls ! "

Dorothy didn't know what she was rattling about but Quatre had sighed with gratitude as he led her up the stairs towards the room. Relena felt a little disappointed that Dorothy was not opposed to the idea. 

[ Why is everyone so comfortable with this arrangement ? I think I'm the ONLY one who's not very happy with it and I got to coax my poor bunkmate to sleep on a decent bed. I know it's misleading but it's because he's Heero Yuy and that's why I'm so confident to let him share my bed. With that brain of his, he'll never think of doing anything funny … ever ! … He's just so … ]

" Relena ? RELENA ?? "

" Eh ? "

" Sorry to disturb you ! I was just trying to tell you that Catherine and Trowa had already left for _their_ room and I am going to search for the gym to meet up with Wufei. "

" Oh … yeah … please go ahead. Erm .. I'm sorry Sally .. if I offended you just now. I had to take some revenge for what you guys did to me and Heero .. "

Relena smiled sheepishly as Sally gave a small chuckle. 

" It's all right Relena. You'll be thanking us when this vacation is over. "

" Huh ? "

Sally was already halfway across the big hall, walking towards the other main facilities before Relena had a chance to clarify what Sally's last sentence had meant.

" That's really weird, why would I thank her for such an arrangement ? "

Relena mumbled thoughtfully to herself as she opened the door to her room. Her diary book was still spilled wide open and the box of chocolate chip cookies was left forgotten on the edge of the bed. As she silently closed the book shut and replaced the pen in its cover, she turned around and gasped out loud as Heero stepped out of the bathroom.

" Wh .. since .. when .. how .. ?! "

Relena's surprised words came out incoherently as she struggled to recover with some dignity as quickly as possible. Somehow, she didn't like losing her cool in front of Heero. Maybe it was because Heero was very rarely taken by surprise. 

[ Rare .. but at least I've caught him by surprise _once _]

Or maybe because Heero was merely clad in a luxurious white towel around his waist and looking wet with water droplets running down his body. His hair was glistening and in a rare matted mess. Relena was still sharp enough to catch a glimpse of Heero's one-second-long astonished look in his eyes. It was making sense to her gradually. Heero had thought she would be taking eons to return to the room, probably presuming that she was catching up with the girls so he had returned to have a shower. Heero was still frozen in his position, unable to budge, much to his regret. He was seriously taken aback that Relena had suddenly returned without warning and he had not heard her enter the room. 

[ Damn the water in the ears ]

Relena knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't resist observing Heero's half-naked body. Knowing that doing so might make things more embarrassing, she quickly chided herself and turned away sharply. A blush had worked itself up to her cheeks and she scolded herself for being so daring. 

[ Please Heero ! Go away ! Retreat into the bathroom or something … go dress yourself and leave … ARGH !! I'm so flustered ]

Much to her despair, Heero was still rooted to the spot. She had an uncanny feeling that he was now observing her intently behind her back. A strange flutter of a pleasant feeling suddenly seized her heart as she pictured him doing so.

[ What … what's wrong with me … ? ]

" Did I scare you ? "

Heero's tone-dead voice snapped her out of her internal turmoil as she slowly turned around to look at the origin of it all. Heero had been careful to eradicate all emotions out of his voice and expression before addressing Relena again. 

" Erm … yes you did. Oh never mind … I'm fine now. "

Relena gave a weak wave of her hand before sitting down on the bed's railings. Her gaze landed onto the clothes draped close to where she was sitting and she figured it was Heero's. Trying to salvage the situation, she quickly picked them all up and tried to hand them over to him. Relena had kept her head low all this while, not knowing that Heero had walked up close behind her to reach for his clothes as well. As he realised what Relena was doing, he tried to back off but Relena had stood up too swiftly for him and they soon found each other in close proximity … probably just five inches of distance from each other's bodies …

[ OH LORD ! ]

Relena groaned mentally to herself as she almost touched Heero's exposed chest with her movements. It certainly didn't look good and she was feeling more and more depressed. 

[ What is he going to think about this ?! He's going to be so irritated and exasperated with me … ]

Contrary to what Relena feared, Heero's mind was going into overdrive. He was feeling totally vulnerable, wondering why these weird and _even_ weirder situations were dumped onto him relentlessly. 

[ Surely these couldn't be the result of Professor J's meddling ? What's causing these things ? Why her ? Why me ? ]

Despite a confused mind, Heero could still rely on his gut instincts and the little reasoning he had left after these new emotions conquered his being. 

" Relena … " 

Then again, maybe not.

[ Shit ! Why did I utter her name ? What's wrong with me ? What's with the tone ?! ]

True to his fears, Relena had looked at him with doubtful eyes. She was just as confused as he was, with her jaw slightly opening in disbelief. The clothes were lying on the floor forgotten, dropped by Relena in her haste.

[ Was it me or was it REALLY Heero whispering my name in … in a … husky voice ?! ]

Relena could feel Heero's warm breath on her skin. That was just how close they were. None had made the effort to move away as yet and she now wondered why she wasn't doing so, or why Heero wasn't going to dismiss the whole situation by coolly picking up his clothes and retreating to the bathroom to dress. 

[ Why is he still standing so close to me ? Why am I not budging myself ? ]

As they finally caught each other's eyes in an instant, Relena thought she saw a totally different expression in Heero's eyes. Beyond the steel look he had always worn, he was now almost open and accessible. It was as if he was slowly letting himself out of his shell. There seemed to be some acceptance or recognition which Relena couldn't quite place it. Heero's breath was quickening gradually as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her orbs, knowing that she was somehow drawing *something* out from him, slowly extracting a very odd and unfamiliar feeling within him. 

[ What is it ? What are you doing to me Relena ? ]

Relena was fascinated. She had never seen Heero in such a state before and she was not going to give up a chance like this. His front seemed to be melting away and she realised that Heero was reluctant to break the eye contact. 

[ He's voluntarily opening up ? But why me Heero ? ]

Part of Heero actually wanted to embrace this girl again. The last time he had allowed his instincts to take over was when she was crying and it had been a cold night. Now he was half-naked with only a towel draped around him, standing before the same girl dressed in a flimsy dress. It did not help that they were so close, they could hear each other's heartbeats. 

No, it did not help a single bit.

" Relena … "

His voice came out thick and uncertainly, causing one part of Relena's brain to snap into action. Throwing caution to the wind, she found herself pressing against Heero gently and wasn't exactly surprised when she felt one of Heero's arm snake around her waist in response. 

[ Why Heero … why do you cause such a reaction within me ? ]

[ Relena, why do I act like this around you ? ]

" Hey guys ! AH .. .. "

A surprised Hilde stared in amazement and wonder at the same time as she caught the pair in this very intimate position. It wouldn't have been so if Heero had been more appropriately dressed. Hilde could sense the certain awkwardness that still hung around them despite the body positioning. Smiling, she whistled a tune and closed the door .. but not without a wink at Relena. Heero released his hold on Relena and picked up his clothes without a sound. Relena stared at the floor for a while, wondering how to discuss with him on such a sensitive topic. He didn't seem very ethusiastic now. He didn't even seem just as flustered that Hilde caught them in such a compromising position. 

[ He's back to being himself again ]

Relena looked on with a twinge of regret as she watched the bathroom door close behind him.


	15. Sorting Things Out ... Without Much Succ...

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

Sally peered at the beautiful gold-plated carvings which were directions leading her to where Wufei was. She turned right as instructed and was confronted with a spacious hall, filled with all kinds of equipment one could ever imagine. Wufei was panting slightly as he was adjusting some meters on the treadmill and was oblivious to her arrival. A crafty smile curled up her lips as she slipped in easily, keeping her eyes focued on Wufei like a hungry panther stalking its prey. Wufei blissfully continued listening to the techno music blasting around him, courtesy of the latest surround dolby deluxe on The Imperial's stereo system. 

[ Just a _little_ bit more … ]

Sally bit her lips to prevent her from making any sounds. She knew how well-trained Wufei was in the past and she did not want to take her chances. 

[ I can judge whether he had slackened since leaving Preventers ]

Sally found herself dangerously close to Wufei now, but the boy was too engrossed in his workout rhythm to notice anything suspicious. 

[ GOTCHA !! ]

Sally pounced lightly onto the figure in front of her … and everything else was a blur after that …

" Hilde ! I can't believe it took you sooooo long ! "

Duo chided as he caught sight of Hilde flying down the staircase. As she approached him, he realised that she had the _biggest_ conspiratory grin on her face. She was trying her best to hide it but it seemed that she was failing miserably.

" I only requested for you to ask Ojou-san what she would like for dinner before I bring you around. So why did you come back smiling like you've won a jackpot ? "

" I'll let you in with the details during your tour. "

Duo scratched his head curiously as Hilde continued smiling mysteriously at him before dragging him off.

Trowa carefully observed Catherine as she gasped at the splendour of the scenery outside the window. 

[ She's still the same … ]

At this point, Catherine turned around and smiled at him as she walked towards her bag. Unzipping it, she digged through it for a while before fishing out a green box.

" The Ringmaster wants you to have this. "

" Why ? "

" I don't know, but he did say that he would be very happy to have you back once you finish College. "

Catherine laughed lightly, her smile was one held with slight sarcasm and doubt.

" Of course I told him that you wouldn't come back. Who would after getting an education ? "

Trowa stared at her, his mind was a complete blank. 

[ I totally did _not_ predict this situation ]

Catherine's violet eyes landed on him again, seemingly urging him to say something.

[ How do I reply ? I didn't even know the exact reason why I came to College ! ]

His first reaction was to handle the box, opening it slowly in a bid to stall for time. There was a small silver-coated tiepin embedded within the velvetry cushion beneath it. His eyes opened wider in surprise at such an exquisite gift. Lifting up his startled gaze at Catherine, she smiled genuinely back at him this time.

" He wants you to have it. "

" Naze … ? " **( English : why ? )**

" He treated you like his own son … you do remember that in the circus … "

" Hai, we're all family. "

Catherine remained silent as she nodded her head instead. She covered his hand with hers and closed the box gently.

" Well ! Now that I've delivered the gift to you, I've successfully completed my obligation to the Ringmaster ! It's a relief ! "

Catherine laughed out loud, burstling around the room in sudden movements. As she unpacked, Trowa's eyes lingered onto the box and then finally to the figure who was now complaining about the wardobe's space. He was glad that he had gotten out of that tricky situation.

[ Kazoku .. ga .. ] **( English : Family huh .. )**

Dorothy peered in deep concentration as she typed expertly on Quatre's laptop. She was trying to find loopholes or faults of any kind in Quatre's new strategic plan based on an online game they were competing against. So engrossed was she that her bag was lying forgotten on the bed. Quatre gently placed a steaming cup of fragrant jasmine tea beside her and this seemed to steer her into the present time. 

" Oh .. arigato Quatre .. "

" How's it going ? "

" You've gotten so much better now. Is it because of your school ? I should have enrolled into Saint Thomas instead ! "

Quatre laughed and shook his head in amusement. 

" No, you've not observed the plan long enough. I'm sure you will crack something after sometime. "

Quatre casually placed his hand onto Dorothy's shoulder and she immediately turned red at the contact. The unknowing Arabian boy proceeded to the bathroom to adjust some of the accessories inside to create space for her belongings. Dorothy stared after him, her heart in a mess and her brain in a mush. 

[ When did I fall so hopelessly in love with you ? Quatre … ]

He was of the most noblest and gentlest character she had ever gotten to know and it attracted her to him like a bumble bee to a honey pot. Many times, she was tempted to confess her feelings to him but fate had a strange hand in it. All her attempts always came to naught and gradually, she took it as a sign that she should just remain silent and regard Quatre as a friend. 

[ Urgh, since when did I become such a timid coward ?! ]

Dorothy shook her head adamantly before turning her attention back to the screen. Anything else could wait.

Relena walked along the huge balcony which was situated on the 3rd level after the Conference Room. She had chanced upon it while doing her own exploration when Heero wasn't around. Of course it always ended with the gruffy soldier almost man-handling her back by force … if she had not persuaded him that she would leave willingly.

[ That baka … ]

Relena breathed in the sweet evening air as the sun was slowly setting before her eyes. The girls had arrived during the afternoon but each had their own plans seemingly and most had disappeared into their rooms immediately upon arrival. 

[ I could still remember everything ]

She couldn't compel herself to remain in the room after Heero had retreated to the bathroom. Coming to the balcony seemed to be the correct choice for her. It was the closest to nature without stepping out of the territory and she could be spared being with Heero and having to deal with more awkwardness. Maybe Hilde was broadcasting this to the whole of Sanc Kingdom right now but she was more concerned on how she was reacting towards the whole matter. 

[ I'm going insane if this goes on ]

Letting out a small sigh, she cupped her face with her palms and leaned into the balcony railing. 

[ The embrace, his voice, the eyes, that body … ]

" AAARRGGHH !!!! "

Relena lightly smacked herself as she tried to knock the images out of her mind. 

" Great, now my whole brain is filled with such thoughts. How am I supposed to continue staying with him in a room ?! "

Relena paced up and down anxiously, trying to come up with some backup plan. 

" I should be able to think of something ! I've been through worse situations than this ! "

Unfortunately, they were just political obstacles. They had nothing to do with her personal life, nor her feelings or what her heart was feeling. Heero wasn't involved in THAT way either … it was Gundam Zero, war, the importance of human lives and nothing else. She had absolutely nothing to do with Heero himself … until now …

" I enjoyed it, didn't I ? "

Relena asked herself softly as she came to a stop abruptly. 

[ Yes, you did ]

" Why would I enjoy it ? It's Heero we're talking about ! "

[ That's the whole point ]

" I wouldn't like Heero ! He's not what most woman would dream of. "

[ That proves that he's special ]

" I'll be flattered if any other guys did the same to me. "

[ Are you sure ? ]

Relena became speechless as her analytical side queried her relentlessly.

[ You rejected Michael ]

" That was because he was an insensitive jerk. "

[ Would you have enjoyed it if it was the other Gundam pilots then ? ]

" Heck no !! "

Relena surprised herself by her feverish reaction as she gripped the railing more tightly.

" No … it's not possible … I … I can't be … "

Heero fought against all his reason to search for Relena. For the first time in his life, he was actually reluctant to pursue the target of his mission upon knowing that it was missing. Lying carelessly on the bed facing the ceiling, he was battling with himself and reason was winning. Sighing heavily inside, he sat up again and glanced at his watch. It was almost 6:30 pm.

[ I have to go fetch her for dinner anyway ]

Heero had no recollection why he brought along a cloak, but he was angry with the laughing devilish voice echoing things that he did not want to hear. Mentally shutting it out, he proceeded straight to the 3rd floor. He knew where she would be. A rather chilly evening breeze greeted him as he opened the doors of the Conference Room. Right across him, the other door was flung open and the petite girl was standing motionlessly, her back facing him. The brilliant white balcony sprawled under her and she was a stark contrast to the colour, having donned on a black dress.

Heero slid quietly up behind her, stopping right at the door leading to the balcony. She was still gazing into the horizon, many thoughts obviously running through her mind.

[ Is she thinking about what happened ? ]

A sigh escaped her lips as her shoulders slumped in a depressed manner. 

[ She isn't happy ]

The wind blew lightly against her figure, teasing some strands of her hair and causing her dress to flutter playfully. Heero thought he could see a small smile forming as one hand went to the back of her head, trying to regain control as some wisps flew freely through the evening sky. It was then that Heero realised that the strong-willed and stubborn 15 year old girl had evolved into this mature young lady whose smile was now much softer and her eyes held in them many things which by far surpassed many of her age. Heero's legs started to move involuntarily as his heart was slowly taking over his mind. He gently draped the cloak around his 'mission' and she turned around sharply. 

" Heero ! … you scared me. "

" It's almost time for dinner. "

The frightened look in her eyes was gradually replaced with a gentle and relieved one. She gave a small chuckle to herself and shook her head, as if she was trying to comprehend something.

" You only came for me because it was dinner ? I thought you'd normally be hot on my heels once I was gone for a minute. "

Heero remained silent, wondering why she was so deadly accurate in making him REALLY speechless.

" I was actually thinking of what happened between us. "

There was some silence hanging in the air as both of them recounted the embarrassing event.

" Heero, I really want to know why. "

" … why ? "

Heero's voice had gone all soft and uncertain. He certainly wasn't trained to handle such confrontations.

" Why did you look at me with … with THAT expression ? … Why did you hug me ? … Why did you … why did you not shake off this whole thing like a leech ? You're good at that ! I'm always the one who had to make you talk … but … but now … you're so different. It's confusing me. You seemed to treat me differently now. "

[ Tell me about it ]

" Is it because we're sharing the same room and it's freaking you out ? "

" No. "

[ Liar ]

Heero grimaced as the devilish voice taunted him once more. It was bad enough having to deal with one, now he had to deal with TWO. To make matters worse, it was his other alter ego poking fun at him.

" Heero, you had better say something. I really wanted a vacation and I don't want any more mind games. "

" Relena … "

[ That's it, tell her that you actually think that she's a very special woman ]

Heero shut his eyes, mentally cursing that voice to quit talking. It was messing him up badly and he was on the verge of an outburst soon.

" Heero ? Are you all right ? "

[ It's your chance now ! … or are you too chicken to do so ? ]

" Urgh .. "

" Heero, are you unwell ? "

Relena started feeling worried as she held Heero's arms and peered into his face. He was rapidly becoming disoriented. The sudden skin contact caused Heero to snap and he grabbed Relena roughly by her shoulders, causing a sharp gasp from the surprised girl.

[ No … I can't do this … I can't say it … I don't know what I want … ]

Heero blinked twice before he gradually calmed down. Relena was still looking at him, concern brimming through her similarly cobalt-blue eyes.

" Are you fine now ? "

" Ah .. "

Relena was immediately reminded of the Marimeya incident, whereupon a tired Heero had fallen straight into her arms. She remembered how after comforting him that all was over, he finally relaxed and slipped into a deep slumber. Somehow, they seemed to be replaying it, except that she was sure Heero wasn't going to pass out now.

" Let's go. "

Heero briskly walked off, leaving Relena to her thoughts.

[ Well, at least he's back to normal again. Yet, he was struggling with something earlier on. I wonder how long he'll last before he actually loses his cool completely. Something is troubling him so bad .. he's actually very worried .. ]

Relena tightened her hold on the cloak and followed Heero out of the Conference Room. The noise emitting from the ground level was a positive signal that dinner was ready.

[ I'll probably talk to him about it tonight ]


	16. What's up with Wufei and Sally ? 0_0

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

Duo eyed the couple as they swept into the room silently, Heero sitting down beside Relena as they watched the dishes streaming out of the kitchen in swift actions. Hilde, Catherine and Dorothy were hungrily staring at the grand splendour laying out before them on the table. His sharp observation brought his attention to the familiar black coat draped around Relena's body. 

[ What's she doing with HIS cloak huh … fishy … ]

Heero had a faraway look in his eyes as he looked down at his plate. Relena was just as distracted as she propped one hand on her chin and turned her head away from him.

[ If what Hilde told me was true, why aren't they on more friendlier terms ? ]

Duo had almost gagged to death when Hilde swore that Heero was embracing the lady back in the privacy of their room. He had been the only other person who knew of this private moment and Hilde wanted to keep it a secret until an appropriate time in the future. 

" Duo ? "

" Eh ? "

Duo's line of thought was interrupted by Quatre's gentle voice. 

" I'm sorry, but have you seen Sally and Wufei ? "

" No I didn't … come to think of it … where are they ? "

This time, Relena turned her head around and addressed them.

" Sally said she wanted to pop by the gym to greet him. "

" Wufei should know better that dinner usually starts at this time. "

" Should we go see what happened ? "

Hilde's eyes flashed as the suggestion came up from Quatre. She wondered whether another embarrassing kodak moment would occur if someone should step in innocently.

" If Wufei knew, then I'm sure they would come if they want to. "

Heero and Relena unanimously threw her this look which she couldn't quite place for the time being. She smiled a little sheepishly and averted her eyes elsewhere under the burning glare. Duo couldn't help but feel sorry for the pair. Obviously they were uncomfortable with each other _and_ having a third party stumbling upon their secretive moment wasn't enticing.

" Okay then ! Let's eat ! "

Duo's loud announcement broke the tension and everyone started tucking in noisily with their utensils. Just then, the door swung open loudly and the missing pair strode in slowly.

" Sally ! Wufei ! "

Quatre greeted them warmly as Sally smiled cheerily back while Wufei remained rather stone-faced. He was shooting narrow glances at the woman beside him, apparently having been annoyed by her earlier.

" Where did you guys go for the past few hours ? All the while in the gym ?! "

Sally chuckled amusedly while Wufei's glare started becoming more intense. He was trying to make Duo stop from asking anymore questions which might cause Sally to unravel something he didn't want anyone to know.

" Yes Duo, we had a pretty GOOD workout didn't we, Wufei ? "

This caused some reaction from the rest at the table, since the sentence was REALLY misleading. Even clueless Heero had temporarily stopped his actions for a short second in response to the wordings. Most of the girls were flushed while Duo flashed a mega-watt smile at an embarrassed Wufei. Trowa merely smiled his little smile while Quatre looked slightly red in response. 

" You just have to put me down in front of everyone, don't you ? "

" No ! Of course not Wufei ! It's the truth anyway. You were pretty good actually. "

This was followed by more gasps by the listeners and choked cries from Wufei who was starting to chomp on his food. Heero had completely turned his head to look at Wufei in silence. Relena was blushing like a ripe tomato, Hilde was sniggering, Dorothy was stunned, Catherine was shooting admiring glances, Trowa remained smiling his little smile, Quatre flushed even redder and Duo was already laughing heartily.

" Sally ! Don't say anything more ! "

Wufei turned to shout at a giggling Sally as she held her hands up in a polite surrender gesture. 

" What really happened ? "

" Eh ? You wanna know Hilde ? "

Hilde nodded ethusiastically and it was obvious the rest wanted to know too.

" Well … "

Sally decided to ignore Wufei's death look.

" I tried to scare him when he was threading on the exercise gadget. Since the music in the gym drowned out my movements, I had an easy time staking him out before making my kill. "

Wufei groaned and shook his head while muttering something in Chinese.

" Then I pounced from behind him and he actually YELPED in fright !! "

This caused an uproar from the ardent audience, except Heero of course. Wufei turned several shades of red in embarrassment and anger. Inside him, he was already plotting ALL kinds of possible ways to torture and probably murder the woman.

" Of course I've NEVER heard such an un-manly reaction from him and he was shaking with anger after that. He then very naturally challenged me to a fight of course. "

" A fight ? "

Duo queried as he stared at Wufei. 

" I thought you would _never_ spar with a woman !? "

Wufei remained silent, choosing to concentrate on his dish instead. 

" Well Duo, let me tell you then. He wanted a fight because I had been very disrespectful of his privacy .. so I agreed anyway. We were about to have a hands-on combat so it required close contact with each other. "

Meaningful glances were immediately thrown towards the poor Chinese boy.

" As he was about to throw me around while grabbing my collar, my shirt kinda tore under the violent tug of his. "

MORE meaningful glances were thrown quickly towards the poor Chinese boy.

" In the end he kinda gropped me and my first reaction was to scream of course. "

Duo threw an envious glance towards Wufei.

" Then it sorta snapped Wufei back to reality as he slowly realised that he was fighting with a woman … and ME specifically … and that he did something very pervertic, though accidentally of course. Then … "

Sally trailed off, thoughts were obviously occupying her mind as she recounted the later events. Wufei was about to sink through the floor already.

" THEN ?!! "

Almost everyone shouted as they couldn't wait to know the conclusion. 

" Well, I don't know what really happened … but in the confusion while I was being tugged and Wufei releasing me in shock, I lost my balance and before we knew it, Wufei was crushing the breath out of me on the floor. "

Wufei seriously swore he was going to make the woman PAY.

" Woah … "

The silence was deafening to Wufei as everyone's piercing look was directed solely at him. Even Heero was looking in his way though there was virtually no expression on his face. The dishes laid forgotten on the table.

" I would say it could have been a romantic moment … after all … Wufei blushed so badly I think I'm the ONLY one to see it and live to tell the story. "

[ I'll make sure I torture her slow and bad ]

" But what did you mean when you said Wufei was pretty good at it ? Good at what ? "

" Ah Dorothy, that would be our secret. "

Sally smiled brightly at Wufei who flared up again and huffed loudly. With renewed vengence, he attacked the food quickly and ignored Sally for the rest of the meal. Relena passed Hilde a worried look, wondering whether Hilde might take the chance to reveal what she had seen in their room but Hilde seemed contented to have her dinner and talking to Duo at the same time. 

" I'm glad that Hilde did not say anything about us during dinner. "

Relena quietly commented as she pulled the band holding her hair loose and gently combed through her golden tresses. Heero stood against the wall, silently agreeing with her. 

" Where will you be sleeping tonight, Heero ? "

[ A challenge ? A jeer ? ]

Heero looked up into her eyes and only found genuine warmness there. Against his logic, he started to soften considerably and almost answered when there was a knock on the door. Quickly, he shifted and walked soundlessly across the room. Relena sighed inwardly to herself as she placed her comb down onto the small dressing table and sat onto the bed.

" Duo. "

" Hey, I need to talk to you. "

" Ah. "

Heero slid out of the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as both of them were in a safe distance away, Duo peered at Heero fiercely.

" Man, what have you been doing ? "

Heero peered at Duo for sometime, contemplating his question.

" Hilde ? "

" At least you managed to figure THAT out … don't lead Ojou-san to the moon and then let her drop down to the earth. "

" Re-phrase that. "

Duo rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. He groaned out loud before continuing.

" Well look ! Even Hilde who only had a one-second-glimpse of the both of you knew *something* was happening. You do FEEL for Ojou-san right ? Not just because we asked you to take care of her from danger right ? "

" Professor J again ? "

" This has nothing to do with Professor J in the least ! I'm talking to you about YOUR feelings ! Answer me honestly, would you do what you had done to any other girl ? Say, any of the other girls in this resort ? Would you ? "

Heero stared blankly at the floor, uncertain of his answer. 

[ Should I just answer based on my instincts ? ]

When Heero carefully looked up again, what Duo saw next shocked him.

[ His eyes … ]

Duo knew that Heero was capable of emotions, but when Heero showed them to him the first time that significant evening, he was _not_ prepared for it at all. His eyes were shimmering, almost to the breaking point of being soulful and they were portraying the hidden side of Heero which was left buried and forgotten for a very long time. The steel look was replaced by something soft and glistening, something alive and living. Duo lost his capability to speak at that instant, but he knew he had gotten his answer. 

[ Heero had chosen Relena … although he himself did not know it, but his heart was already stolen by the young lady ]

A smile etched lightly across Duo's face while Heero remained silent. Somehow, an understanding was established between the two boys. Whether it was purely coincidental or a hidden telepathy, both of them did not really care at all. Heero was truthfully glad inwardly that he was not forced to answer verbally. It would seem too weird to do so.

" Well Heero, you've come a long way since we last met indeed ! I'll leave you for now … see you tomorrow ! "

Duo smacked Heero on his shoulder before walking back to his room. Heero looked at the departing figure for some time, still contemplating, still rather confused. It seemed that Duo had impliedly pointed out to him where his feelings stood, but now he was still rather lost. What was he to do now ? Run in and tell Relena that he had feelings for her ? He felt even more guilty to share a bed with Relena now that he was certain that he felt for her. It was too intentional. Mind reeling, he walked back to his room in a dazed state.

" I'll not forgive you for saying all those humiliating words during dinner. "

" Wufei, you know that it was meant as a joke. "

" You carried it too far. "

" You're acting like a child. "

" Any sane person wouldn't like it. "

" Hey, at least I did not blurt out the last scene between us .. "

Wufei glared daggers at Sally as she stuck her tongue out in mock childishness. He was still blaming himself for being so unprepared for the sudden attack by Sally. Although he had recovered pretty well, things turned out for the worst in the end. 

" I give up .. "

Wufei sighed heavily as he fell onto the bed in exasperation. Closing his eyes, he realised that his anger was dissolving rapidly. 

[ All those training finally worked … but I'll rather remain angry at this time ]

Rubbing his temples, he was trying to relax when he stiffened again. Sally had gently grasped him by his shouders from behind and was trying to make him sit up. 

" NOW what ?! "

" Will you sit up for a while ? "

At Sally's gentle coaxing, Wufei sighed again before hesitantly obeying her. As soon as he did so, Sally started kneading his shoulders and Wufei thought he felt his entire body melting immediately. Sally massaged him expertly as Wufei tried to stifle a groan. It almost felt as though he had all his aches and pains all gradually taken away by her. 

[ Damn, she's good … ]

" How do you feel Wufei ? "

" Ah .. "

Wufei's voice betrayed him in the end, the pleasure he felt throughout his body was too much for him to cover up. Sally smiled wickedly as the poor boy was totally under her control. She felt as though she was able to manipulate Wufei by some puppet strings now. He had his eyes closed and his face was a picture of pure bliss. His shoulder-length hair was tied back in a loose manner and Sally caught sight of the ring he was wearing on his finger. She couldn't help but smile appreciatively. Taking the chance to scruntinise him after a break of 6 months, she realised that he was still working out continuously. The 18 year old student had broad shoulders, taut muscles and a well-developed body from all the intensive physical training during his time with the Preventers. They weren't bulky, just nicely packed in with his Chinese frame. Now slightly tanned and sometimes sporting a black-rimmed pair of glasses when he was reading, Sally had to admit that Wufei was becoming more and more attractive to her as he grew older.

[ He's even controlling his temper considerably well now ]

Wufei felt Sally's movements becoming slower and less purposeful, breaking his state of oblivion. Sally, who was so caught up in her own thoughts, was forgetting that she was supposed to massage Wufei. He suddenly turned around to face her, leaving her to gasp involuntarily. 

" What's wrong ? "

Wufei stared at her intently, causing a surprised Sally to stutter.

" You're actually _really_ good at massaging. Maybe you should turn professional. "

Sally had to smile as Wufei passed her one of his rare compliments. 

" Then who will be your partner when you come back to HQ ? "

Wufei looked away, immediately remembering Sally's new partner. The familiar bittertaste flavour was stinging his mind. 

" Wufei ? "

" … how is he ? "

" Jacqués ? He's fine, he sent his regards to you. "

" I'm sure I'll be allocated a new partner when I return to HQ after school. "

" No, I'll make sure we're in a team again. "

" Why ? Sally, why are you so adamant that we should be in a team ? "

" Well, if you don't like it .. we can always .. "

" Sally. "

Wufei gazed at her, rendering the poor woman speechless for the second time. It was really unusual for Wufei to soften his look whenever he was talking to her. He did that once and it was _only_ because he was too drunk after one of the Preventers' Annual Dinner & Dance which Sally had forced Wufei to attend. Sally sent Wufei home out of guilt and when they were about to reach his apartment, Wufei had embraced her abruptly, his gaze melting her insides and spinning her mind crazily out of control. Thankfully her logic alerted her that _THE MAN WAS DRUNK_ and so half-heartedly, she had to kick him into his room before driving out of his reach as fast as she could that night. Apparently, Wufei remembered not a single damn thing the next morning, much to Sally's disappointment. 

[ I love Wufei, maybe not to the extent of knowing that I want to marry him .. but I still love him ]

Sally was a woman who knew what she wanted, but she would never hasten things. Wufei was not a person who could open up easily and Sally knew she had to be very patient with him. It seemed to have succeeded because Sally was sure Wufei felt jealousy after knowing that she had a new partner. Call it a woman's intuition. It was flattering of course, but it did not imply that Wufei was madly in love with her … yet. She wanted to make sure, she wanted to make things happen between them and so she had agreed wholeheartedly about the idea of this vacation when it was suggested to her.

" … Wufei ? "

[ Gawds, when did I become so demure ? ]

Sally's usually firm and confident voice had dwindled down to a soft feminine one, against her will.

" I … I didn't like it … your partnering with Jacqués … "

" Really ? … "

" … erm … "

" Wufei, are you … jealous … ? "

Normally, Wufei would burst out indignantly and storm out of the place whenever Sally made such jokes on him. However, Sally's tone was of such concern and gentleness that Wufei could not help but voice out his true feelings.

" … maybe … "

[ Oh no, I did not expect that Wufei would come clean ! ]

As she surveyed Wufei's expression, she realised that he was no longer playing games with her. He seemed to be giving up, sitting in front of her, not intending to escape anymore. He continued peering into her eyes, half pleading her to lead him. He was lost, swallowed up by this sudden rush of honesty to his true self. 

" Oh Wufei … "

Sally brought Wufei down to her shoulder, caressing his hair and one hand holding his. Their rings met as they slowly intertwined their fingers.

****

Author's Notes

Sorry for the late chapter ! Things had heated up in school and I've never been this busy before ! PHEW. I wish school never started … . … stupid tutors and stupid school assignments. If I ever make it through alive by June, I'm a survivor !!

As you may have realised, this chapter was to tie up the lovey-dovey loose strings between 2 couples here : Wufei + Sally and Heero + Relena. Of course I'm leaving the latter couple on hold for more wicked chapters between them … 

* Already having tons of plans swimming in her head *

Next chapter should be about Quatre + Dorothy but I'm not too sure on how to approach Trowa + Catherine. Some people are stuck with the ' sibling notion ' and I found it rather hard to digest when I thought along that line as well. It's kinda impossible to write on that thinking unless you're talking about Angel Sanctuary which is totally so acceptable .. weirdly .. 0_0 [ Yes, I'm talking about sibling-cest ] But I don't want poor Trowa to end up being single ! He's too kakkoii to be left alone ! Any suggestions ??

The vacation saga wun be too long, I hope. As soon as I've added Zechs + Noin into the picture, things will BLAST OUT during their precious vacation and then we'll have a showdown with the ever-irriatating Michael as they troop back to College. Remember, my fanfiction is a school theme ! ^__^ I dun really know how many more chapters that would mean … would everyone want it short and sweet or long and messy ? X_X

Read AND review !!

__ ****

19th January 2002


	17. Quatre & Dorothy, What Are You Two Doing...

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

Don't flame me for any pairings and there's no yaoi for you people out there ! 0_0'

***

Dorothy stifled a yawn as she lazily approached the white marble door of the Recreation Room located on the 4th storey. It was just another hot sunny Tuesday early afternoon as she absent-mindledly fidled with the long over-folding spaghetti straps on her right shoulder. Knocking twice firmly, she was greeted by the voice she was expecting to hear.

" Ohayo Quatre-kun. "

" _Konnichiwa_ Dorothy-san. "

Dorothy made a face as she rolled her eyes at Quatre's indirect joke. She lightly stepped into the room and closed the door gently behind her. Quatre was already sitting down on a splendid white couch with a beautiful wooden carved chess set placed on the transparent coffee table before his legs. Dorothy grinned as she took in the chess set, wondering whether she could persuade Quatre to give it to her. As she gracefully sat down opposite the Arabian boy, he gestured for her to start the game. Dorothy couldn't help but notice that Quatre's favourite teapot and cups were already placed neatly next to the chess set, with steam sprouting steadily from the mouth. 

" You sure are always ready for a game. "

" That's because I have an excellent opponent. "

Dorothy smiled in a rather exasperated way, waving his compliment away with a casual fling of her hand. 

" We'll see who's the winner in half an hour's time so I can grab lunch and finish up my thesis. "

" You're still NOT done with it ? You've been mooning over it since I talked to you during school term. "

Dorothy ignored the hint of mock horror from Quatre and continued rambling on.

" And anyway, I don't have all the time for a chess game with you ! "

" Yes yes Dorothy-san, I totally understand. "

The smile from Quatre's lips was knowing and calculated, causing Dorothy to pout almost instinctively. Shaking her head vigorously, she quickly snatched a chess piece with her fore and middle fingers and placed it smackly to announce the beginning of their challenge.

Heero strolled aimlessly in the spacious garden preened and taken care of by the employees who had taken a liking to the lush greenery which seemed to go on forever. He thought it was queer to see such a majestic garden situated so near to the sea. He was feeling slightly lethargic, due to the awful fact that there was nothing for him to do for the past few weeks AND for many weeks to come. Heero had never felt so lost before. All his life, he had ALWAYS had something to do. Protecting Relena was his priority here, but even he had to admit, it was a job suitable for even the normal bodyguards available on the market. Relena was obviously quite secure in their premises. He had grown so tired of being alert at all times and decided to do something which he had no opportunity to do so for the past 17 years.

Stroll in the garden leisurely.

Sure, everyone would be amazed that he had never been able to do so. His work had always been the obstacle for his secret yearn to be a normal boy. A butterfly fluttered near his head as Heero became lost in his thoughts. This had become a daily occurrence to the perfect soldier and although he resented it at first, it wore down gradually as the weeks went by.

" Heero ? "

The warm voice broke through his blurry train of thoughts as Heero turned around to face her. 

Relena.

He continued looking at her with absolutely no change of expression or acknowledgment on his face. That was something he supposed would never change, or wouldn't for a long time to come. 

" Erm, lunch is starting soon. I tried to look for you inside but you weren't around so I presumed you would be here. "

Heero nodded, but not curtly. He knew he had somehow mellowed down by leaps and bounds after being thrown to this island.

" This place is beautiful isn't it ? I wish Sanc Kingdom would have such lush greenery too. "

" You could always construct them. "

Relena threw a sideway glance to the boy beside her as his eyes were deep in concentration at nothing in particular. She couldn't help but smile gently. Heero had changed so much that it struck her deeply. Although it wasn't obvious physically, but the cold steely look was no longer in use all the time. To her, it was a big occurrence and she wanted to unravel him further. Heero no longer resisted sharing the same bed as Relena did but he was careful to maintain a distance as far away as possible. 

" Both of you !! Come on in now ! Lunch is served ! "

Sally's voice broke the peaceful silence between them as she shouted at them from an upstairs window. Heero motioned for Relena to lead first, much to her surprise. As she felt Heero following her, she couldn't help but feel very safe in his presence.

As all gathered at the big table, it was evident that Sally and Wufei seemed to have _changed_. In fact, it seemed that Wufei was the one who had a big transformation and Sally was just basking in the after-effects of it. The curiousity was rising at an all-time high temperature but no one dared to start the ball rolling. Finally, Hilde could bear it no longer.

" Sally-san, what's going on ? "

Wufei was deprived of his food as Sally was distracted and left the spoon hanging in mid-air, with the intention of feeding him. With a girlish giggle, Sally placed the spoon down and propped her jaw with her hand, pondering on how to answer the question. Wufei continued digging in, but was also busily fishing out Sally's favourite dishes from the table onto her plate. Duo's mouth was already as big as it could go while Quatre watched with genuine happiness on his face. Trowa was smiling a very small secretive smile which he alone could muster up with while Heero simply looked at Wufei, thoughts running through his mind. The girls were all inching nearer to hear Sally's answer. Nicholas and Quatre's sister had retired to their room with their shares, wanting to eat in each other's company only.

" Well .. Wufei and I .. we're kinda .. "

She turned to look at Wufei, as though she wanted confirmation. As soon as Wufei's eyes came into contact with hers, her smile became more determined and she nodded as though some secret communication had just passed through the two of them.

" We're a couple. "

There was a split second silence before all hell broke loose. The girls rushed over and had a big group hug with loads of excited squeals and screams. Wufei frowned a little, but the smile on his face was not erased. Trowa cocked his head to one side slightly, obviously amused by the scene before him. Quatre and Duo both broke into hearty laughter, congratulating Wufei. Heero continued staring at Wufei, his mind now as confused as the clothings in a washing machine. Wufei now regarded his look squarely and smiled, causing Heero to jerk from his state of mind. It was as though Wufei had just taught him something without the use of words. He stared at his food, wondering why they looked foreign to him now.

" I see The Imperial ! "

Noin announced excitedly as the private helicopter was preparing to land some distance away from the resort. Zechs was already preparing the luggage and was talking to the pilot. 

" Oh Gods ! We're finally here ! I wonder what I've missed. "

" I'm sure it's nothing much. There are no events going on anyway on this island. It's just going to be us. "

Noin couldn't help but grin widely at the sight of Zechs if he found out that his beloved little sister was sleeping in the same bed with the Gundam Zero pilot all this time. She was sure Heero was a gentleman through and through but seeing Zech's reaction was something she wanted to record into her newly-purchased digital camcorder. Zechs noticed the unusually conspiratorily grin for a second before Noin almost slickly wiped it away, replacing it with a normal excited smile. Zechs blinked twice, wondering whether he was seeing things.

Dorothy and Quatre returned to the Recreation Room to continue their game. As usual, their normal time clocked was always almost more than 3 hours. Both refused to give each other a lifeline and the games would almost result in a tie when both were in tip-top condition. They hoped the lunch had rejuvenated their senses and wit. Dorothy desperately wanted the game to end. She had a thesis to complete ! She knew she should have finished it before vacation started but she was so caught up in fencing practices for the upcoming competitions that she had no time for schoolwork. Regretting it feverishly, she made a wrong move halfway through her mullings and Quatre jumped onto it almost immediately.

" Checkmate. "

Dorothy slumped into her seat in defeat, holding both hands up in a surrender gesture. Weakly, she sipped the fragrant jasmine tea from the delicate china cup and let the warm liquid soothe her tired and overworked brain cells. Quatre looked at her with concern and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

" I'm fine Quatre. I'm just too bogged down with too many things to worry about. "

" I can help you know. "

" No, I'm sure I can handle it by myself. Thanks anyway. "

Dorothy flushed a little when she realised that Quatre's hand was gently placed on her bare shoulder. Her heart was starting to beat faster and she knew she had to get out of Quatre's sight before he realised that something was wrong. Bading a hasty farewell, she stood up so quickly and suddenly that all the blood drained from her head. 

" Ah .. "

As Dorothy's sight turned into a fantastic view of black and green dots, a surprised Quatre found her falling into his arms literally. Seeing the paleness of the girl's face, he quickly sat her down back onto the couch, her head now resting heavily on his shoulder. 

" Do you need to lie down ? "

" Nooo … "

The slur in Dorothy's voice was enough to give Quatre the answer. Dorothy was still making uncertain sounds and wavering about unsteadily. Carefully, Quatre was about to carry her back when Heero walked into the room thinking that no one was occupying it.

From Heero's angle, it looked as though Quatre was passionately embracing Dorothy and the girl was content enough to lay her head down onto Quatre's chest. Quatre's expression was so serious that it seemed as though he was about to kiss Dorothy or something similar to that extent. Heero found that his heart was clenching up at such a scene and he quickly departed without a second look. Quatre of course was confused because his main priority was a semi-conscious Dorothy and he quickly dismissed any doubts in his head.

" Feeling better ? "

Dorothy smiled weakly from the bed in Quatre's room as she nodded. Gingerly, she sat herself up in bed with Quatre's gentle help and she heaved a sign of relief as she leaned back into the soft pillows. 

" I am so sorry … "

" Don't be, it's your body's way of telling you that you've overworked and stressed yourself out. You're lucky I was with you. "

Dorothy smiled in gratitude as she recalled the embarrassing moment before she had almost passed out. Was it partly the cause ? But she remembered vaguely how Quatre had carried her back to his room and she flushed slightly again when she realised that Quatre seemed to be carrying her over the threshold as in all marriages' procedures when he stepped into his room still carrying her. Luckily no one was around to witness the embarrassing posture. Unknown to her, Heero had already seen her in Quatre's embrace though. 

[ 18 year old Quatre … ]

Dorothy carefully peered at the gentle Arabian's features. He was slightly more tanned than he used to be and the beautiful green windows to his soul had darkened to a very mystical shade. His features were now sharper, following the facial outline of Zechs. As Quatre stood up to retrieve more water for Dorothy, she observed his build from behind him. Tall and elegant, he stood with a certain flair that she could never quite place. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and white track-pants today, causing his sunshine-yellow crown of hair to appear more distinctive. 

[ He's becoming more attractive to me every year … but all I can do is admire him from afar ]

Dorothy sadly peeled her eyes away from him and focused on the white sheets covering her. She liked the new change in her, knowing fully well that it was partly because of Quatre's influence and partly because she wanted to throw her past behind her. 

[ He would never accept a person like me ]

[ Dorothy ? ]

Quatre wondered to himself as he turned around to hand her a cup of water. She was now looking at the sheets intensely, as though something was biting into her again. His heart ached for her, knowing that she shouldn't be straining herself again. Walking towards her, he felt struck by her form. Usually, she had her shoulder-length hair half-tied up in the same fashion as Relena but this time, everything was let down and it seemed to make her feel more vulnerable but gentler. He seemed to be able to reach to her this time. 

[ Could I ? ]

Quatre knew that there was a certain limit which Dorothy and him could reach. Whenever they touched that invisible limit line, both would recline back to their shells. He wasn't exactly sure whether Dorothy felt the same for him, but he felt for her … a lot. She was his only enemy and confidante. However, whenever he was sure he could reach into her inner self, he would recoil for fear of causing Dorothy to bolt. Dorothy was always treating him like a worthy enemy, someone worth her time to spend with. Although she had changed drastically through the years, Quatre was never sure. They shared many secrets which no one else knew but each still kept _some_ matters close to their own hearts. He was uncertain on how to handle Dorothy. She was like a fragile china vase, once broken, never to be mended fully again. 

[ I know I like her ]

Would it spell the end of their unusual friendship ? He wished he could confide in Trowa but he knew he would most possibly obtain nothing out of him. Trowa was just as unsure as he was in affairs of the heart. The unexpected brushing of fingers as Dorothy took the glass out of his hand caused him to gasp in surprise and water found itself seeping through Dorothy's clothes. 

" Oooooh noooooo ! "

Quatre apologetically rushed to grab all kinds of napkins and towels available, hurriedly dumping them onto the bed. This unusual behaviour could be atrributed to his slow recovery from all the random thoughts earlier. 

" Quatre ? Don't worry about it .. I'm fine .. "

" I'm not ! "

Quatre blurted out before he even knew it, much to Dorothy's amused grin. She slowly slid out of the cold sheets and pressed the napkins down onto the excess water around the bed and on her clothes. 

" I'm SO sorry … "

" Don't worry about it ! Take it as a return of my favour for helping me earlier. "

" But .. "

" Just phone up the chambermaid and ask her for a change of sheets. She's the only one around right ? "

" Hai .. I'll do so now. "

Quatre sheepishly told the chambermaid about the accident and thanked her profusely before hanging up the phone. She came in a few minutes' time and laughed at the incident as Dorothy recounted it in details for her. Quatre quietly flushed in a corner, hoping that the nightmare would end. They were laughing at his expense ! Soon, the experienced chambermaid had completed her task in a very short time and bade them farewell as she closed the door behind her.

" So I reckoned you're fine now, laughing with her as though there was no tomorrow. "

" Don't be angry Quatre … "

" So what are you going to do now ? "

" Probably rest for a few more days before starting on my thesis. No more chess games regretfully. "

" Sure, I can live with that. I had no opponents during my school term you know. "

" Me too … "

There was an awkward silence reigning between them as they realised that they were on to something more intimate. Quatre knew they were once again reaching the invisible line but this time, he was determined to try his luck.

" So you probably missed me whenever you looked at your chess set ? "

Quatre tried to use the humour tactic, something which he was more comfortable with. Thankfully Dorothy lapped it up with no difficulty.

" Yeah, I was itching to defeat you again. No one in school posed much of a challenge ! "

They laughed in unison and Quatre felt the urge to confess immediately. However, it still did not feel right. The time seemed so inappropriate. Suddenly, Dorothy stared into Quatre's eyes longer than usual, a foreign look in her dark yellow orbs. Quatre was overcome by a strange sensation, his lips twitching lightly. He was slowly drawn to this power within him, his body slowly inching nearer to the girl whom he had spent the past 2 years together. Dorothy on the other hand was unbelievably still, as though she was just waiting for it to happen, _wanting_ it to happen. Nothing was in her mind now, all that was barely ticking in her brain was Quatre, Quatre, Quatre.

Never had they known that their lips tasted so sweet together.

****

Author's Notes :  


Oh crap ! I finally managed to churn out one chapter ! School was so amazingly busy for the past month ! I still have 3 more essays to deliver by March, revision and horrible tutorials every week to prepare for ! Gomen minna-san if this chapter is not up to your standards. I've REALLY tried !! * SOB SOB * 

But anyway, please read + review yeah ? That would of course be most highly appreciated at all times. 

JYA NE ~

19th February 2002


	18. Trowa and Catherine's Awkward Start

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

***

Trowa returned to his room and was slightly surprised to find Catherine missing. It was 11 pm when he had finally decided to leave Duo and Wufei in the Games Room where the trio were pitting their skills on King of Fighters 2001. He had hardly played since the both of them were busy cursing and shouting at each other all through. Tiredly, he opened the wardobe door and languidly picked out his night clothings to prepare for the night. The door opened and Catherine stepped in lightly, her smile always available and sincere.

" Preparing for bed already ? "

Trowa nodded as he closed the wardobe door softly. Catherine's smile turned a tad mischievous as she eyed the dark grey attire in his hands.

" Gee, I didn't know you liked Snoopy. "

Trowa looked down at the logo imprinted on the shirt and he smiled amusedly.

" Quatre gave this set to me 2 months ago, before we had our examinations. I figured he realised that I had no decent attires for the night. "

" Not that you cared anyway, huh ? "

Trowa smiled again and walked towards the bathroom to change. There was some silence as Trowa changed in almost quick movements, a habit carved from experiencing the bitterness of war. Trowa was a quiet person, hardly anyone knew what he was _really_ thinking about. He smiled, talked, hardly laughed and on the whole was more amicable than Heero. However, Heero made no qualms about his comments or criticisms. If he hated you, he did and he wouldn't hide it. If he liked you, he would be all uncertain and would avoid you. In fact, Heero was more readable with his extreme emotions. Trowa was neutral to everyone. No one knew what he thought of others, or of the entire existence he had been through. He told no one, he showed nothing and he was just … blank.

" Uh .. "

Trowa muttered almost in shock as he stumbled onto a half-naked Catherine. The girl was changing while he was in the bathroom, figuring that he would take some time in it. 

" Trowa ! "

SLAM !!

Trowa retreated into the bathroom, his eyes as big as saucers (!). Never had he walked into such an embarrassing situation and he felt his face burning up. 

[ What am I supposed to do now ?! ]

Random thoughts ran through his mind like a train at full speed. Maybe he should never walk out of the bathroom again. Maybe he should just hide somewhere and never appear again in front of Catherine. Maybe he should let her dig his eyes out. He was absolutely petrified. He was older now, but it didn't mean to say that he was an experienced cool guy who knew his way around women and especially … half-naked ones.

[ Dang ]

Trowa smacked his head involuntarily at the last thought and chided himself. 

[ She's like your sister, for heaven's sake ]

Trowa immediately felt his mind correcting him, although he wished it didn't. He was running away from the insistent mental image of Catherine NOT being his sister figure. Ever since Yuko's appearance, he had been fighting against the seemingly incestous desire which had seemed to build up over the long months, being away from her. He suddenly missed her voice, her comforting words, her delightful laughter, her playful arguments with the Ringmaster …

" Trowa ? "

His heart truthfully stopped at the questioning tone from Catherine, right outside the door separating them. 

" Don't be guilty, it wasn't your fault. Come on out now. "

Trowa couldn't. He knew he couldn't face her. All those erronous thoughts were still floating merrily in his head and he felt like a sinful person to face her now. No, not now.

" I'd like to be alone. "

" … … oh … … "

Trowa heard Catherine shuffle away from the door towards the bed. He caught the sound of the bed creaking as he pictured Catherine slipping in-between the covers.

[ Slipping in bed here ?!! ]

Trowa's mind reeled as he remembered that they were to share the bed tonight from now on. Quatre and Dorothy were happy to use one ever since their surprising confessions this afternoon. Catherine was " forced " to sleep in the room now. Together.

He had ran off to avoid seeing her the whole day, eventually becoming absorbed into those 21-hit combos Duo had been dishing out on Wufei and those super KO hits Wufei used in retaliation with wicked glee. How could he have forgotten such an important and earth-shattering issue ?

" Trowa ? Aren't you sleepy ? "

He froze, wishing that he had taken refuge in one of the rooms in the huge holiday resort. He knew he didn't want to and he realised this could be what Heero had felt as well. Half cursing his twisted mind and half hoping for someone to rescue him, he stepped back into the main room and closed the bathroom door gently.

Catherine was propped comfortably against the pillows and reading a novel. Apparently she wasn't mindful of the impending night and Trowa felt stupid for being so over-reactive. It wasn't like him anyway ! His brain hardly worked to a steam and he had never felt so unsure before. He decided that he disliked it.

" Heero, I just received a call from Onii-san. "

" Zechs ? "

" Hai, he said that they had arrived at the base already. Noin-san demanded to shop around the downtown area first so he said they'll come first thing in the morning tomorrow. "

" Ah. "

Heero nodded and resumed his attention to his laptop placed on his legs. He was lying in bed with Relena beside him, the latter being occupied with writing her latest entry in her diary. Although they really hadn't noticed, but the intended gap between them had lessened night after night, so that they were perpetually side-by-side comfortably.

" I'm so bushed, the girls were playing Monopoly and we had so much fun renaming all the streets and changing the rules to our own satisfaction. It made the whole thing more quirky ! "

"Quirky ? "

Heero echoed and raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Relena. 

" Whoops … I think I've been hanging around Hilde too much … "

Relena laughed sheepishly and stuck out her tongue at herself. Little did she know that Heero was also silently laughing at her antics.

" How much are you selling this for ? "  
" 30. "

" I'll take it. "

Noin smiled as she jiggled her newest addition to her shopping cart a.k.a Zechs and continued to prowl the streets. Zechs groaned as her eyes caught the big slogan of the four-letter word .. SALE ..

He couldn't wait to get back to their hotel. They had booked a room in one of the hotels in this shopping area for tourists and local residents hundreds of miles away from the resort. The distance was pacifying for them as they wanted privacy but Noin was so adamant of shopping first, knowing that it would be difficult to get Zechs to leave the resort once they settled down. 

" Zechs ! Come over here ! Let me try this T-shirt for you ! "

It was going to be a long night.

" Trowa, are you still troubled by what happened earlier ? "

" Err .. .. "

Silence. 

" You really don't need to be worried about it. It's not like you're an outsider or something like that ! "

Trowa remained quiet, not knowing how to react.

" So tell me about this Yuko-san. "

" Huh ? "

" I heard it from Relena. "

" Oh .. "

" You can't even share this with me ? "

Obvious hurt was in her eyes as she questioned warily, wanting an answer from him.

" Of .. of course I can .. "

" Good, then tell me. "

" She's a girl in my class. Quiet, unassuming, a very nice .. "

" No Trowa .. I want to know what you FEEL towards the girl. "

" Feel ? "

" Do you .. like her ? "

" I rejected her. "

Catherine was silent for a while, letting the answer sink in.

" Why ? "

[ Because the first thing I thought about was you ]

" … … … "

" Trowa ? "

" I .. I don't see her as a girlfriend material. I'm not worthy .. "

" Trowa ! Don't you ever say that again ! You're worthy to be anyone's special person ! "

The anger in Catherine rose as she berated at him again, time and time chiding him about his thoughts. Then as usual, the anger would melt away into the soft, protective and gentle cacoon Catherine weaved specially for him as she cradled him into her arms and stroke his soft brown hair comfortingly.

" Catherine .. "

" Hmm ? "

" Actually .. I .. "

Catherine released him from her magical hold and looked squarely into his eyes, waiting for his complete words.

" Yes Trowa ? "

" I … I thought of you … "

" Huh ? "

" I … I saw your face … when .. when .. Kusanagi-san .. "

Catherine's face was slowly showing her realisation of what Trowa was about to say. She wasn't especially dim-witted when it came to such matters and she prided herself on being on close terms with Trowa.

" Trowa, do you .. do you mean to say .. ? "

" I .. "

Trowa gulped down the sudden lump on his throat and tried to soothe the furiously-pumping heart of his.

" I don't know exactly .. but .. I don't think I can love anyone .. you're like my sister but .. but recently .. I'm so confused .. "

Trowa let out a ragged sigh as he was in turmoil. He had never been good with words and he was struggling evidently. Catherine smiled ever so gently and held his hands.

" Trowa, thank you for trying. I think .. I think I know what you mean. We'll take it slow, all right ? Until you've finally realised what you really want, we'll just .. take it slow .. is this fine ? "

He had never felt so loved and understood at this point.

**Author's Ramblings :**

I've never felt more relieved .. with my last essay submitted today before Easter holidays arrive !! I'm sorry for the long delay and the crappy new chapter .. I'm apparently not too good dealing with Trowa + Catherine. Any comments ? Please review !!

13th March 2002


	19. The Mother Of All Misunderstandings

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

***

" Oh no … "

Relena muttered to herself silently in the bathroom. The dark red liquid had tainted her dress and she was surprised that IT came early this month. 

[ I didn't bring any backups with me !! Hmm .. maybe the girls have some ?? ]

Hoping not to stir the boy still sleeping in bed, Relena crept out of the room for reinforcements. 

" Mine just finished … maybe you can try the others ? "

" No, I didn't bring any .. "

" Do you use tampons ? You don't ? Then I can't offer you any. "

[ What luck !! All the girls didn't bring any sanitary napkins !! What am I going to do ? ]

As Relena pondered for alternatives while walking back to her room again, she felt a little guilty when Heero strode out of the door, apparently ready to go searching for her again.

" Where did you go ? "

" Err … I went to ask the girls for help. "

Heero continued peering at her, obviously expecting an explanation.

[ What do I say !? ]

" Well … I … I forgot to bring something very important … "

" What is it ? "

[ This is going to be dreary ]

" Err … erm … well … girl stuffs. "

Heero narrowed his eyes, not liking the idea of Relena being so secretive. 

" Meaning ? "

[ Heero !!! ]

" Nothing … well … nothing that guys should know … "

Relena quickly retreated into the room, hoping that Heero would dismiss the matter. 

" Are you hiding something ? " 

[ Well, apparently not ]

" No .. "

Relena winced a little, the slight soreness of her lower abdomen was making her uncomfortable. Heero caught the change of expression on her face but refused to show his concern.

" Well .. anyway .. I'm going downtown. "

" Why ? "

" I need to buy some stuffs. They're urgent. "

Relena added as she saw the suspicious look on Heero's face deepen. 

" Get someone else to buy them for you. "

" I can't ! … They … they're personal … "

" Personal ? "

Relena decided to ignore Heero and was starting to don her cloak. As she placed her wallet into the pocket, Heero tentatively launched into action by grabbing HIS cloak as well. Relena looked in horror at Heero's actions.

" Heero ? "

" I'm going with you. "

" But … "

By now, Heero was already dressed. Relena's mind racked quickly for reasons to shake him off.

" Erm … well … have you brushed your teeth ?!! You just woke up .. err .. you could be hungry .. and .. "

" I did that ages ago. "

Heero opened the door and waited for Relena to move.

[ Sigh … why am I caught in such an awkward situation again ? ]

Hilde caught sight of the pair walking out of The Imperial and smiled. It was such an unintentional plan _within_ a plan. 

" Duo, they're finally out on a true date ! "

" Date ? I wouldn't really call THAT a date ! But it'll have to do, for ice-cold Yuy's sake … "

Duo smiled widely as he could imagine the perfect soldier's face when Relena picked up the items she wanted. 

[ Damn ! I wish I'm there too !! ]

" Really ? They're out ?? Together ??! "

Noin chattered excitedly as Sally called her on her cellphone. Zechs looked curiously at her from behind, as he was carrying their luggage together.

" Oh wow ! That's a great improvement ! "

[ Who is she talking about ? ]

Zechs wondered as he continued observing Noin's excited and animated movements. She was walking straight into a major supermarket, indicating that she needed a drink. Zechs followed her in reluctantly, knowing that he had to be there to stop her before she became engrossed in shopping again and would most likely take up another 2 hours or so.

" We had thought it was so impossible for him to share a room with her, wasn't it ?! It's going so well now ! "

[ Share a ROOM ? Who ?! ]

" Yeah, I'm amazed as well. He's always so cold and quiet. "

[ Cold and quiet ? ]

" So Relena survived it through huh ? "

[ RELENA ??!! ]

It then clicked. Everything. Zechs dropped the luggage with a loud bang.

Relena walked as quickly as she could, after the chauffeur dropped them off. Heero was definitely a perfect bodyguard as well, never leaving her side by a few inches. The cold gust of wind greeted her as she stepped into the big supermarket. She picked up a shopping basket and looked up at the category boards hanging from the huge supermarket's ceiling.

[ Aha ! Personal toiletries ]

Quickly zipping through the moderate crowd, she realised Heero was STILL behind her. 

[ This is going to be tricky ]

" Heero … could you go shop somewhere else ? I'll be ok in a jiffy. "

" What are you up to ? "

" NOTHING ! "

Heero continued staring at her, his look was enough to let Relena know that there was no space for negotiations. She huffed loudly and walked briskly towards her destination. 

[ Fine !! Let him follow me !! I don't care anymore ]

However, after 2 attempts, Relena still could not find where the pads were placed. Utterly confused, she decided to approach a salesgirl. 

" Erm .. excuse me .. "

" Yes ? May I help you ? "

Heero chose to stay close. _Too close for comfort_. Relena couldn't continue her query with ease and she started to panic.

" Well .. err .. "

Relena kept throwing angry glances at Heero, who STILL refused to budge.

" Erm .. err .. I'm trying to find the .. err .. it's very personal .. but I need it right away .. "

The salesgirl noticed that Relena was frantically trying to make Heero MOVE AWAY. After some stumblings, the salesgirl suddenly seemed to light up as she snapped her fingers together.

" Ahhh .. I know what you want .. let me get a sample for you .. "

The salesgirl disappeared into a corner before Relena could say anything more. 

" Why couldn't you just say what you wanted ? "

" I can't !! … "

[ Not with YOU around !! ]

Just then, Noin and Zechs appeared in front of them, bickering furiously.

" … … … "

The pair stopped their quarrel as Heero and Relena were staring right back at them.

" YOU JERK !!!! "

Zechs pounced onto Heero with lightning moves but Heero was faster. He started dodging blows, much to Relena's surprise. Noin groaned aloud, knowing that he couldn't be stopped. Heero was curiously not fighting back and this went on for a while …

" ONII-SAN !!! "

Relena shouted angrily, seeing that her brother was not about to stop anytime soon. Zechs paused to stare at his sister, who was fuming red. Things had not gone well for her since the day started and the least thing she wanted was her brother beating … or attempting to beat Heero's guts up.

" Relena ! Tell me what this jerk did to you !! "

" Eh ? "

Both Heero and Relena's faces were a picture of pure blankness. Noin groaned again, knowing that this would take FOREVER to clear up the misunderstanding. Not only that, it would unravel the entire plan going on behind their backs. 

" Miss ?? "

" Eh ? "

Relena turned her attention to the salesgirl who had returned.

" Is this what you were asking for ? "

" Wh .. ?! "

Relena's face turned pale when a pregnancy kit box was offered to her. Noin gasped in genuine surprise while Zechs was now staring speechlessly at the wretched box. Relena could feel her brother's eyes burning the kit alight. She gulped and turned around to pacify the situation. 

Too late.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER ?!!! "

Zechs started to move with increased fervor while Heero moved away, albeit slightly more slowly. It was obvious that he was affected by what had happened.

[ Relena wants to know if she's pregnant ?! ]

Heero kept focusing on Relena, who was closing her eyes in embarrassment and shaking her head at the salesgirl. They talked for a while before the salesgirl disappeared again. Relena turned around to stop the fight and was immediately stunned when she locked eyes with Heero.

[ Jealousy ]

Relena was always almost accurate in analysing expressions and honestly, she was speechless. This was the ONE trait that she did not know Heero possessed. A warm feeling engulfed her heart and she was suddenly confused.

[ I'm … feeling happy ? ]

Noin was still rooted to the spot, obviously not knowing it was a misunderstanding. In her mind, all that was clear to her was that Heero had made Relena pregnant. Her hands sub-consciously reached for her cellphone.

****

Author's Ramblings :

How's this for a chapter ? . v

Easter holidays have arrived !! Yay !! No more stupid lectures and irky tutors to deal with. 

Always remember to READ + REVIEW !!

18th March 2002


	20. Zechs Starts To Scheme

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

***

Quatre opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the strange crowd standing in front of him. Zechs was glaring at Heero, his teeth crunching as he made some unpleasant noises from his throat. Noin was clutching her forehead in apparent pain, muttering inwardly some curses which he decided he'd rather not listen to. Relena was looking red-faced and agitated, holding a bag from the supermarket rather protectively. Heero had his hands in his pockets, his cobalt eyes were glassy as he fixed his gaze onto Quatre and plainly ignoring Zechs as long as he possibly could.

" We .. we ran into Onii-san and Noin-san .. at the supermarket. "

Relena offered a short explanation as she walked up the front steps to enter the building. Quatre could only muster a small reply in return as he wondered why the atmosphere was so sombre. As Relena brushed past him, he heard her sigh deeply to herself. Heero was next, his eyes hardened as he walked by. It was apparent that he was not willing to explain what happened. Zechs picked up the luggage while Noin started walking up to greet Quatre.

" It's been a long time, Noin-san. "

" Hmm .. yeah .. it's been a long time Quatre. "

" Err, what happened ? "

" Nothing good. I'll explain in a while. "

" Oh .. "

" Quatre, where's our room ? "

" Zechs-san, you can leave the luggage in the main hall. The bellboy would be here shortly. "

" Damn … "

" Huh ? "

" Quatre, I think I'll need to talk to you NOW. "

" Noin-san .. ? "

A surprised Quatre found himself being tugged away urgently before he could say anything else.

" WHAT !?? "

Quatre's dark emerald-green eyes flashed as he listened to Noin's explanation in a few minutes. 

" Yeah, that's everything in a nutshell. I've been kind enough to omit the obscenities Zechs hauled at Heero though. "

" I don't believe this .. "

" Obviously. I didn't either. "

" There's no use crying over spilled milk either. We've got to think of a solution. "

" I'm sure I don't need to remind you how protective Zechs is over Relena. "

" Hmmmm … "

Quatre stifled a sudden chortle as he quietly contemplated the situation at hand. Noin looked at him with a surprised expression.

" Oh .. sorry about that. I'm wondering how weird the scenario would be .. it's a real pity we weren't there to witness it. "

Noin gazed at Quatre for a while before a smile formed over her lips. 

" True .. the situation was really hilarious .. now that the horror of it has faded .. "

:: Flashback ::

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER ?!!! "

[ Relena's pregnant ?! ]

Noin was about to call Sally on her cellphone over the chaos when she heard Relena's hurried explanation to the salesgirl.

" Gods !! I wanted sanitary napkins ! This … this is the EXACT opposite of what I want ! "

" Oh no .. I'm SO sorry Miss .. I'll get you some right now. Erm, are they fighting over you because of my mistake ? "

" Well .. one of them is my brother .. "

" OHHH !! This is really bad ! You had better calm them down before Security steps in. I'll get you what you want in a jiffy. "

The salesgirl shot off immediately and Relena let out a long sigh. She could hear Zechs still cursing at Heero with a tongue which would have made the devil himself blush. Noin had to swallow down her growing urge to laugh before walking over to comfort Relena. She was still too embarrassed to break up the fight.

" Relena ? "

" Noin-san .. this is SO wrong .. "

" I know. I'll get Zechs to shut up. "

Noin turned around and eyed Zechs, who was about to launch a flying kick at Heero's head. The boy ducked swiftly effortlessly and Noin grimaced when his foot narrowly missed the aisle. 

" Okay boys ! Time to stop playing !! We're going home now !! "

Both guys stopped in mid-action and looked at her, confusion on their faces. Were they just treated like kids ?! Noin had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently, letting them know that she was not fooling around. Heero dropped his stance and was about to walk off when Zechs bellowed out at him again.

" Don't you dare walk out on a fight with … ! "

" ONII-SAN !! STOP THAT ! YOU'RE SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT ! "

Relena had turned around and was shouting at Zechs with a furious expression on her reddened face. There was a crowd around them by now and in Relena's hand, a plastic bag with the stuffs that she had originally came for. Heero's sharp eyes saw the packet design from the translucent bag and he felt himself looking away, a tad flustered. 

[ So THAT was why she was so secretive .. what a mistake .. ]

Zechs was still fuming away and he couldn't understand why Relena was angry at him instead of Heero.

[ What did Heero do to my sister ?? Brainwash ? ]

" Relena ! I'm trying to help you here .. you're being so .. "

" Zechs, Relena was only here to buy sanitary napkins. "

" Noin-san ! "

" There's no need to be so embarrassed, Relena. If you don't tell him the cold hard truth, I'm afraid he may attempt to murder Heero .. or do something more drastic than that. "

" But .. but the salesgirl .. "

" Of course, our dear Heero-the-bodyguard had to tag along and Relena was just too shy to say what she wanted when the boy was inches away. You guys … don't you ever learn anything ?! "

Noin groaned as she led Relena out of the supermarket, a comforting arm around her shoulder. Relena was still reeling from the entire frenzy that had taken place, but was nevertheless glad that Noin was there to help.

" What are you staring at ? "

Heero finally talked for the first time, since the whole misunderstanding erupted. Zechs was a little taken aback, but he recovered quickly and glared at him.

" I still won't forgive you for sharing a bed with my sister. "

" Hmph. "

" What's that for ?! You're pissing me off, you know that !? "

" I don't see why I should explain anything to you, hot-head. "

Heero strode off without a word, leaving an enraged Zechs picking up the luggage (which had been strewn into a corner) and having to run in order to catch up wth them.

" You idiot ! You won't be smug for long ! "

" Try me. "

Relena was listening to the insults exchanged between the guys and in her mind, she was silently wondering why Heero had not explained that they had been forced into this arrangement by the others. 

[ Is he trying to save the others from being reprimanded by Onii-san ? That's unlikely. Why isn't he explaining to get Onii-san off his case ? Wouldn't it be beneficial to him ? Why is he keeping it to himself ? ]

:: End of Flashback ::

" You should have just told me what you needed. "

Relena turned around to look at Heero, who had spoken as soon as he closed the door. She was glad that Heero had spoken without any prompting from her, but this was a conversation which she would rather not have at all.

" It's such a private thing. I .. I thought you'll understand. "

There was a brief silence as Heero looked away, as though he was rummaging his mind to try and respond appropriately.

" But since everything's been settled .. albeit a little too flashy for my taste .. "

Relena managed a wry smile as she dumped her newly-purchased goods into her bag. There was no point hiding it anymore.

" I'm .. "

Relena looked up to Heero, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

" I .. err .. I'm .. "

Heero felt utterly stupid, wondering why his body was struggling to come up with a word which he was so foreign with. 

" It's over already, so just leave it .. all right ? "

Relena smiled hastily as she picked up a piece and retreated into the bathroom. Heero looked in her direction longingly, his eyes were now soft and mellow.

[ I'm sorry ]

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! "

Duo's eyes watered as he dissolved into laughters onto the floor, clutching his sides. Hilde was laughing so hard that her voice cracked, Trowa covered his mouth completely with his palm but his eyes were dancing with surpressed amusement, Wufei was shaking his head in sympathy and sporting a small smile, Sally's shoulders were shaking violently as she tried to prevent herself from succumbing to a massive wave of laughters, Catherine was already laughing so hard that she was gasping for breath and Dorothy was staring at Quatre with a bemused " I-can't-believe-it " expression.

" Yes Dorothy, I'm speaking the truth and nothing but the truth. "

Noin was at the side, smiling knowingly and casually biting into a cookie. 

" Noin ! You lucky woman ! You get to see everything in action ! "

" Indeed, Hilde. Do you need water ? You sound hoarse. "

Duo was still showering the floor with his tears as he tried to imagine Zechs and Heero's expression.

" That was really surprising. We would never ever expect THAT to happen in a million years. "

" And it did, Wufei ! Are we lucky or what ? Now we'll see what becomes of Heero. "

" Noin, what do you think Zechs would do ? "

" I don't know .. attempt to castrate him ? "

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! "

Duo erupted into laughter again as he took in Noin's sarcastic remark. Noin had to laugh along too, knowing how their holiday would be so much different now.

" Heero, I think Onii-san would be really hard on you from today onwards. "

" I'm not bothered by it. "

" I know, but I can't help feeling that this is my fault. "

" He's just being protective. "

" Heero ? Err .. well .. why did you not explain that this was a forced arrangement ? "

" … … … … "

" Oh, sorry about that .. I was just .. "

" I just didn't want to. "

Heero whispered almost softly before he left the room. Relena could only stare after him speechlessly in confusion, wondering what he meant by that.

Zechs muttered to himself as he slowly placed his clothings into the closet. 

" Why is Relena not flustered with sharing her bed with Heero ? "

Zechs wasn't totally a person who only allowed rage to control his mind. He knew that Heero was slowly melting under Relena's influence and he actually knew that Relena would be completely safe in Heero's hands. However, did that mean that they had to even sleep together for the whole period ?

[ What would others say !? ]

Zechs was comforted by the fact that Relena was far from being pregnant, but that did not mean it wouldn't happen in the future. If Relena succeeded in breaking down all of Heero's defences, it would invoke more trouble. Much as he wouldn't enjoy a wedding between the Gundam Wing pilot and his beloved younger sister, he was actually quite resigned to the fact that no one of the same calibre could match up to Relena, other than Heero Yuy himself. They shared the same fiery determination once they had their minds made up and wouldn't budge in the face of danger. 

" Urgh ! "

Zechs threw in his shirt at the exasperating thought and wondered why it HAD to be Heero. Couldn't it be ANYONE else ?! ANYONE ?!! 

[ Hey .. ]

Zechs was reminded of Relena's complains during school term that there was a boy who tried to pursue her .. someone who was of their class heritage .. a family friend's son .. 

[ Now what's his name ? ]

Zechs rushed to his huge organiser and flipped hurriedly through its seasoned pages. Indeed, as a concerned older brother, he had made sure that he had every boy's name who tried to slither up to Relena written down.

[ Ah ha .. Michael Schzaumer .. ]

****

Author's Ramblings :

PHEW ! * wipes her forehead *

The new chapter is now up and running. Hopefully there are some reviews after the long interval. Revision is currently intensive for me as my finals are in May. Wish me luck !!

I will be wrapping up the holiday saga in .. well .. 2 more chapters I reckon. 

Time to go back to school for them !! * wicked laughter *

As usual, READ + REVIEW !! 6__6 v

8th April 2002


	21. The Gradual Approach of A Full-Fledged C...

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

***

Zechs had his own ways to achieve his aims and he peered closely at the gadget that was sitting on his palm. He had sneaked it out from Quatre's possession and was impressed by its tracking functions. Without a second thought, he destroyed it and smiled almost victoriously to himself. 

[ Now it's time to " tip " Michael off ]

Quatre urgently gathered Trowa, Wufei and Duo into his room and filled them in with details on how the tracking device he had received from Professor J was stolen. The other threesome listened on worriedly as this meant that they had lost track of their target. 

Q : " What's the best course of action ? "

W : " Leave immediately ? "

D : " No, that's too fishy. "

T : " But can we afford to NOT know where Michael is ? "

There was a general moment of silence as the boys pondered through their options.

Heero and Relena were both standing together on the balcony where they had almost come clean with their emotions. Both were still a good distance away from each other, but it was obvious that they enjoyed each other's company. Relena was simply lost in her own world, her eyes glassy as her mind completely stopped racking itself with thoughts. 

[ This is life ]

On a whim, Relena peered over at Heero who was also leaning against the balcony. His focus was on the horizon as the wind slowly caressed his brown bangs. They were here because Relena had announced that she wanted to leave the room again. Heero had soundlessly followed her, much to her exasperation. However, when she took her place on the balcony, no one was more surprised than her when he did the same too ! 

[ I guess he needed a break too ]

Relena smiled inwardly as she resumed her relaxing therapy, her eyes lazily observing the dark red lines seeping through the clouds as the sun began to set. 

" Relena .. "

" Heh ? "

The sudden voice which called her shook her out of her blissful oblivion. Turning to look at him, he had his hands still propped onto the balcony, with his head in her direction. The golden-red rays framed his face and caused his eyes to appear champagne-chrome in colour.

" Is this the kind of peace you've always craved for ? "

Relena's eyes turned wide at the question, wondering what prompted Heero to ask such a question.

" I … I reckoned so. "

There was a few minutes of silence between them and Relena gradually felt uncomfortable for the issue was left hanging in mid-air.

" Why did you ask ? "

" … a spur of the moment. "

" Oh … "

Silence fell over again over the pair as the dark red sky morphed into blackness.

Michael had been VERY worked-up on the sudden disappearance of those irritating boys and his dear Relena. It wasn't surprising that they had hid their trail really well, but it still irked him at times. He had really wanted to take advantage of the school holidays to get to know the Peacecraft lady well, perhaps even to educate her on the company she was with. During this entire period, he had busied himself with handling his father's business and went about his many activities i.e. holding parties, knowing more influential figures, having golf sessions, searching for more books to read, bossing the servants around, brushing up on his shooting skills and inviting his friends over to his place to have a riot. However, his mind was usually on Relena most of the time, wondering where she was and what she was doing.

It definitely came as a nice surprise when a package addressed to him had a RETURN address, a sketched map of this location which allegedly showed where Relena was at and an anonymous note which merely said … 

__

If you should believe this information, you'll find the object of your affections there

[ Short and sweet huh ]

Michael wasted no time in delivering his orders. He did not really care whether it was just a prank. He had all the money and time in the world and he certainly wouldn't want to waste an opportunity to meet up with his beloved indeed.

Noin stared suspiciously at Zechs, who seemed to be in high spirits. He was humming a tune to himself while flipping through his trusty organiser. Part of her was beginning to suspect that he had done something which was dead-set against their intentions but that it would be futile to stop. 

[ Should I just confront him ? ]

Noin gently put down her book as she peered at Zechs. He was now tapping his pen on the table, pondering on what to write. She was glad that their room had the bare essentials, unlike Heero and Relena's room. 

" Zechs ? "

" Hmm ? "

[ He sounds distracted ]

" Why are you in such a good mood today ? "

" Because I'm happy. "

[ Baka ! I know THAT ! ]

" How about letting me know in greater details ? "

Zechs turned to look at her and smiled mysteriously. 

" You'll know soon, my dear. "

Noin shivered involuntarily.

" So you think Zechs-san is up to something ? "

" Positive. "

Quatre thought for a while as Noin sipped her tea in his room. Dorothy was sitting on the bed, frowning as she took in the bad news.

" He looked too happy. "

" That's right Dorothy ! He's been acting like this since yesterday and it's spooking me out. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather have his stormy disposition back. "

Quatre wondered whether the disappearance of his gadget was linked to Zechs. In fact, he had almost no qualms that Zechs had been the culprit. However, what was the use of stealing that gadget for ? It wasn't as if Zechs knew of the existence of Michael, right ?

" _He's a family friend of ours .._ "

Quatre bolted upright with this sudden recollection of Relena's introduction of Michael to them many months ago, scaring the wits out of Noin and Dorothy.

" Now Quatre lost his mind too ? "

Quatre suddenly snapped back into reality and flushed a little at his action. 

" I'm sorry about that, but I think I've figured out what Zechs-san is up to. "

Duo mused to himself as Quatre told them about his suspicions. It was tricky, as they would be the only ones to stop Michael from coming. Heero was still in the dark about the tracking device which Quatre owned and it would definitely piss the perfect soldier to no end. No one wanted that, since Heero had been unravelling a different side of his nature and it was fascinating but addictive to them. They wanted to know more about Heero's emotional side and they weren't willing to allow anyone to disrupt their perfect .. well .. almost perfect plans.

D : " So that old fox gladly told Michael our exact locations. "

T : " It ain't surprising. "

W : " But what should we do to prevent him from approaching ? Blast the hangar ? "

Q : " That's drastic ! Maybe we can sabotage his travelling plans. "

D : " Reject his visa ? "

T : " Hijack ? "

W : " Kill him off ? "

Everyone stared at Wufei.

W : " All right, that was extreme. "

T : " But we don't know where he is now. Our tracking device is destroyed. "

Q : " Maybe we can keep a lookout at the possible places he could land. "

D : " Heero would smell something fishy right away. "

H : " What would I smell ? "

Everyone ( except Trowa ) : " AAARRRGGGGHHHH !!!! "

Relena retreated to her room alone, feeling slightly warped from the queer little conversation she had with Heero. As she opened her door, the looming figure of her brother approached her.

" Onii-san .. ? "

" Relena, you'll be freed of this in no time. "

" Eh ?! "

With a hug, Zechs left a puzzled Relena to her thoughts.

Sally, Catherine, Dorothy and Noin could no longer contain their patience. Now that they knew that a possible intruder would ruin their plans, it would destroy the budding but very precarious relationship between Peacecraft and Yuy.

S : " We need to jump the ship now, we need ACTION. "

C : " How ? "

D : " We'll need drastic plans, to make them both SPIT out their feelings for each other. "

N : " When do we implement the plans ? "

S : " Once we come up with one. "

Michael looked out of his private helicopter and smiled in anticipation. 

[ Soon .. Relena .. soon ]

The boys stared at Heero, all were at a sudden loss of words. Heero was leaning against the door, apparently no one had noticed him opening it. They had the words GUILTY written all over their faces and Heero knew they were hiding something from him. 

[ Then again, they hid almost everything from me ]

D : " Hey Heero ! Err .. wanna join in for a guys' chat ? "

Q : " Yeah, it'll be fun ! "

W & T : " … … … "

H : " What the hell is going on ? "

D : " Err … "

The rest were obviously cringing now, although Trowa wasn't showing much on his expression.

H : " Damn it, tell me already. "

Nicholas and Quatre's sister were busy shopping in the district when they chanced upon a boy who was alighting from his helicopter. They had landed on an empty patch further ahead, rather than choosing a proper hangar or landing ground. They dismissed it anyway and continued scouting around for souvenirs to bring home.

D : " Heero, promise that you won't flare up. "

H : " That'll depend. "

Wufei rolled his eyes. That was so totally expected from Heero. However, they were losing time and if Zechs had really informed Michael of their location since yesterday, he should be around at any moment.

Q : " Duo, tell him everything. "

D : " What ?! "

W : " We don't have time. "

There were collective sighs from the rest of the guys, except Trowa.

Michael stared at the map on his hand, luggage in another. He had prepared a nice present for Relena and was excited at the prospect of seeing Relena again. 

The girls huddled in a corner, whispering furiously. Their minds worked quickly and within minutes, a plan was roughly formed. All they lacked were the intricate details, but they were running against time.

S : " Attack Relena ! "

The girls charged out of Sally's room and ambled down to their unsuspecting victim's premise.

H : " You guys WHAT ?!! "

It was obvious that Heero wasn't taking things into his stride. His cobalt eyes were flashing dangerously and his cool demeanor was adding to the scariness of it. He'll rather have his gun do the talking for him.

Q : " We did this for you .. "

H : " … … … "

D : " The thing is, Michael should be approaching soon. "

H : " I .. "

A piercing scream shot down the hallway and Heero bolted out of the room before the rest had even figured out what was happening. The scream belonged to Relena and that was all Heero needed.

****

Author's Notes :

AAHH !! This chapter is really late, I know I know. Gomen nasai, but my exams have finished and that is why I'm writing again. I've been watching a lot of Slayers .. from the movies TV NEXT TRY. Heh heh … it's a damn good series and I'm already having ideas on writing a Xellos + Fillia fanfic ! 

Updates will be much more quickler, probably every week or even sooner. Ah, the aftermath of the exams is something worth living for indeed !

28th May 2002


	22. The Girls' Plan Revealed

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

***

Relena was appalled at the sight of Catherine, Dorothy, Noin and Sally bashing down the door of her room in the weirdest manner she had ever encountered from them. They had seemed to be on a rampage and when they came onto her roughly, she _had_ to scream, because she was totally freaked out by their unorthodox treatment. As she was dragged out of her room, she managed to catch a glimpse of Heero rushing out from Quatre's room, his expression was of pure concern _and_ curiousity.

" Heer .. oomph .. ! "

Relena's plea for help was cut short by Sally, who hurriedly slapped her palm over her lips. 

" Hush Relena ! "

" Hmmph ?! "

Relena's muffled (albeit confused) reply did nothing much to reassure Sally, who continued to secure her mouth with her hand tightly. The other girls were rapidly and expertly leading her up to a room which she had never been before. Heero was gaining on them and she thought she would be saved from all this unexpected treatment.

Not so.

Sally gave quick orders to the rest before she stood behind to deal with Heero, much to her horror. As she tried to reason with them, Dorothy gave her an apologetic smile before covering her eyes with a bandanna. 

" Dorothy ?!! "

With Sally's palm out of her way, she was determined to make use of her speeches to ask her friends (now kidnappers) on what this whole act was all about. 

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE !!? "

" Ssshh Relena, it'll be over in a jiffy. "

" WHAT will be over ? "

" This mock kidnapping act. "

" Sally, what's going on ? Where did you girls drag Relena to ? "

" Heero, tell me what you think about Relena. "

" … ... … … … "

" Silence is not an acceptable answer. She remains under our care. "

" What the hell .. "

" Look Heero, we're not like the guys. We do seriously consider our friends' feelings in general and we do not sit around making big talks and then take no actions. This whole holiday plan was especially formulated for Relena-san and you, Heero Yuy. "

" I think I latched onto this idea already. "

" Well then, that makes life easier. What do you think of Relena ?! "

" She's an admirable public figure. "

" Yuy, answer honestly or suffer the consequences. "

" You don't scare me, Sally. "

" I know I don't, but maybe we can hand her ourselves over to Michael's care. Oh yes, she'll be _much_ loved indeed. "

" Don't be stupid, she doesn't even like him. "

" How would you know ? "

" I judge with my own eyes. "

" Then tell me what you think of her. No .. I'll re-phrase that question .. do you like her or do you not ? "

Heero had to cringe inwardly. Sally was not joking and she had the most solemn expression on her face which he had never seen her wore before.

" Why the sudden confrontation now ? "

" Are you dim-witted or what ? Michael is approaching this place soon and we ain't gonna just watch her fight Michael alone not knowing where she truly stands. The both of you are just TOO slow in admitting your feelings for each other !! May God help the both of you indeed ! " 

" It's none of your business, or ANYONE else, for that matter. "

" You could be right, but we're running out of time. Relena will be better-off with a man who loves her more than she does to him. A woman will not sit around on her sorry butt and wait for a _my-pride-is-thicker-than-a-bear's-hide_ guy to admit his feelings for her. Maybe he'll only do so when they're both 70 and looking withered and sorry, so as her friends, we deserve the right to save her from such a pathetic situation. You will NOT retort to this for you are directly causing her pain. "

Heero, of course, not used to such a stinging remark could only settle with staring at her with confusion and quiet anger. He had to admit that he had been _very_ reluctant to face his hidden emotions for the ex-Queen, but he had thought that things would eventually work out on its own and he definitely had not expected the situation to turn a full 360 degrees against him now. The other guys had been quietly listening to the verbal exchange between the two and no one was eager to mediate as Sally seemed to be emitting an invisible but overwhelming aura of energy from her physical being. ( Author : Try imagining it ! )

" Ah ! Here it is ! "

Michael wiped the sweat from his forehead as he double-checked the address written on the piece of paper and the marble-carved number attached to the majestic gates of the resort. Gingerly, he pressed the bell.

" Noin-san, why am I being dressed up for ? "

The other girls were working furiously hard at prepping Relena up in her Sunday best, much to the latter's surprise. Obviously, she had no idea of what was happening between Sally and Heero at this moment. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, she had to gag when Catherine rummaged through the brown leather slingbag she had brought along and came up with a curvy, slinky and absolutely gorgeous but frighteningly exposing black dress.

" What's THAT for !? "

Catherine soundlessly pulled Relena up so that she could dress her in the quickest time possible. Noin was fiddling with the makeup kit, hurriedly but expertly preparing the appropriate blusher, eyeshadow, foundation and other relevant accessories. Dorothy, on the other hand was busy fitting Relena's legs with a whole array of shoes neatly piled up in the room itself.

" **GIRLS !!!!** "

The anger seeped through Relena's voice as her command for some explanation finally broke through her lithe body. 

[ Enough is enough ! ]

" As the highest-ranking political figure and ex-Queen of the majestic and peaceful Sanc Kingdom, I demand to know what is going on ! I will not allow myself to be treated with SUCH disrespect ! "

Relena's cobalt eyes flashed indignantly as she crossed her arms and regarded them with her well-trained _icy-look-treatment_ used and perfected through her active political life. The girls were definitely defeated by this outburst and the apologetic expressions were enough to melt part of her anger away instantly.

" Tell me, in details AND in a way I can understand, what is going on !? "

Sally and the guys heard the doorbell rang shrilly through the almost empty interior and Sally's heart plummeted. 

[ He's here ]

The looks on the other guys, with the exception of Heero, mirrored Sally's concerns and for a while, all were in the dilemma. The doorbell rang again, and again, _and_ again. Duo was starting to twitch, Trowa merely remained calm, Quatre was actually fidgeting with unease and Wufei had conveniently inserted his forefingers into his ears.

" Is that Michael ? "

Heero asked, rather to himself, after the doorbell rang for the 5th time. Sally remained where she was, wanting to observe what Heero would do. 

" I'll ask you ONE last time, Heero. I know this is a stupid question, which has nothing to do with the more important issues which you have previously dealt with all through your life. You'd probably dismiss all this as a big fat joke at the end of the day, but all I want is just an answer from you. After that, you're free to do whatever you want, I guarantee that. "

Heero braced himself, for he knew Sally was serious.

" Do you like Relena or not ? "

" I .. I'm not too sure .. "

(The guys face-faulted onto the floor, excluding Trowa, who merely had a big sweatdrop on his head)

Sally remained stone-faced, but her nerve had snapped. 

" Very well. I gather that the answer is no. Thank you and have a good day, Mr Yuy. Wufei ! "

Wufei stared at his partner, wondering where the commanding tone had morphed from.

" Go invite Michael in. Lead him to the room at the 3rd level. There's only one room on that storey so you can't go wrong. "

" Sally .. "

" Convey to Michael that Relena will be waiting for him there … **End. Of. Discussion**. "

Wufei froze as Sally emphasised the final part of her sentence in an eerie tone and he hastened to the main door. The rest of the guys were shocked by the sudden twist of events. Heero, on the other hand, was already beginning to regret his failure to admit what he had _really_ been feeling for the girl who had shared his room all this time.

" Psychological warfare ? "

The girls nodded as Relena, now pacified, allowed them to carry on with their plans. Sally was to try and demand the answer right out from the perfect soldier. They would, on normal terms, be contented to allow their relationship to blossom in a more natural manner, but with Zechs's malicious intervention, they had to opt for a quick solution. It was impossible to track Michael down and waylay him, so the only option left was to invite him in, allow Relena to ' flirt ' with him in front of Heero and hopefully stir the green-eyed monster within the latter's heart. However, Heero was someone who would rather die bravely than admit that he actually liked a girl, so they decided to use Michael as their pawn to break down Heero's defences. Michael would most certainly go all out to annoy and exterminate Heero so that he could woo Relena for himself, so Heero would definitely retaliate without missing a beat. This would serve as entertainment for the rest, as well as showing Relena whether Heero truly cared for her. Although he probably found it difficult to express in words, but if his actions were clear enough to convey the correct messages, then they would have fulfilled their duty to Relena in revealing Heero's hidden feelings. The rest, would of course be up to Relena, on whether she would want to pursue or abandon the precarious relationship.

" Where's Onii-san then ? "

" I tampered with his precious database on the network, so he would be occupied for a full 2 hours or more. To be on the safer side, I locked him in too. "

" Noin-san !! "

Relena reacted with horror as Noin struck a sheepish pose. 

" Right, I'm done with your shoes ! "

" Makeup completed ! "

" The dress is perfect on you ! "

Relena sneaked a look at herself in the mirror and had to gasp in surprise. Within a few minutes, she had been transformed into a Miss Universe candidate; her figure enhanced, her face powdered and defined, her legs curvy and long. 

[ I'm speechless … ]

" Relena, you look splendid. "

" Dorothy-san .. "

" Come on girls ! It's SHOWTIME !!! "

****

Author's Note :

I felt it was weird to leave the storyline dangling in my previous chapter so this is like a filter, in an odd manner too. I reckon the next chapter would be the final and closing one for the _Vacation Saga_ and then a few more when they return to school. I guess I should wrap up this long and naggy fanfic before someone actually begs me to do so .. lol ! 

Updates will be done weekly, or sooner if possible. I will also be starting on a new fanfiction focusing on the characters of Xellos Metallium + Filia Ul Copt from the Slayers series, taking place after TRY. It would be a totally new approach though, but with my own sprinkleful of humour of course !

Do read my other fanfics listed under my handle _TokyoFlame_ and review if you possibly can. It definitely helps a lot ! ^_~

1st June 2002


	23. The End Of The Vacation Saga

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

( The Vacation Saga : Final Chapter )

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

***

" YOU ! "

Michael pointed accusingly at Wufei, who had opened the door on Sally's command. The Chinese boy merely stared coldly at him in response and trotted away, leaving the door ajar. Michael, of course followed him and continued glaring at his back, wondering why he was in the building. To his horror, so were ALL the other guys when he turned his head up …

[ Yuy ]

Michael's attention immediately zoomed in to the tall figure standing in the corridor, facing a woman who looked very cross and had a hand on her hip. She was gazing disapprovingly at Wufei, for he had failed to convey the message she had asked him to do. Brushing aside Heero, Sally walked briskly towards Michael and smiled, albelt a very tight and insincere one.

" Welcome Michael, I believe you came in search for Relena. "

Michael, being raised a gentleman after all, bowed when Sally approached him and lightly kissed her hand politely. 

" Yes indeed, erm .. Miss .. ? "

" You can just call me Sally. "

" Ah, Sally. Such a plain name for a splendid woman. "

Quatre thought he heard Wufei mutter something in Chinese.

Sally continued smiling grimly and obviously ignoring Heero, she promptly led Michael away to where the girls were hoarding Relena in. Heero looked on expressionless, since the consequences had not really affected him yet. All he knew was, he wanted to leave and he would rather ignore / close up his feelings to himself rather than starting a fight / putting up a fuss on who Relena would choose for her beloved. He knew Relena reacted positively to him, that they were now much more closer to each other in intimacy and understanding. But something kept holding him back. He just couldn't make the final leap over the last obstacle to the running line. 

What was it ? Why should he even bother racking his brains about it ? When did he actually become so weak ?

All these thoughts ran through his mind like a steamroller and he gritted his teeth as he realised what a fool he had probably been all this while. All this set-up environment, Professor J's schemes, the guys' tauntings / encouragements, the girls' extreme measures, Michael, Zechs … everyone … 

He was tired. He was being led around by his nose and Professor J seemed to be manhandling him with puppet strings STILL. He clenched his fists and suddenly felt angry. Very angry.

" Michael, Relena is waiting for you inside. I'll ask the girls to leave right now. "

" Thank you Sally. "

Sally opened the door and made urgent hissing noises, to which there were loud scramblings and noises erupting from the inside. Michael wondered curiously what had happened, but was too polite to look over a woman's shoulder. Soon, sheepish-looking Dorothy, Noin, Hilde and Catherine stumbled out of the room, laughing nervously and greeting him hastily. Sally peeked in for a while, gasped softly, whirled around to face Michael, motioned him urgently to enter the room and when he did, she quickly closed the door and all 5 girls sighed in unison.

S : " All done … at long last … "

D : " Sally, I suppose the talk with Heero failed. "

S : " Of course, otherwise HE wouldn't be here. "

N : " I'm still not too sure about this whole thing though. We all know how enthralled Michael is with Relena, but leaving them together in a room .. ALONE .. ? "

H : " Relena is very independent .. "

C : " I equipped her with pepper spray already. "

All eyes were on Catherine.

C : " Hey ! We girls should never drop our guards y'know ! "

D : " No no, we're just impressed ! "

S : " Anyway, we'll all retreat to our camping spot then. There's only one room here so I made a temporary camp over the end of the corridor. It's really nifty. I bought it on a sale at Gruscherra Shopping Mall. "

N : " Really ?! Wow, that must have been quite a catch. "

H : " I came across one myself recently. "

D : " Oh, did you girls hear about the … … … "

The guys were left with a solemn Heero, who had his head down in a dangerous angle which meant that he was truly pissed off with the turn of events. Everyone was speechless, even Duo himself. The latter couldn't understand why Heero _simply_ refused to face up to his feelings and in an unsympathetic way, he couldn't feel sorry for Heero since he thought he brought it upon himself. 

[ IF he had just squeaked yes, then things would be totally different by now ]

Duo huffed in a sudden spurt of exasperation and walked back to his own room, slamming the door shut. Wufei merely looked on with a softer shade in his expression, but he was truly at a loss for words. It was REALLY irritating to see a person refusing adamantly to admit something he obviously showed he had interest in. They had been here for ages and it wasn't as though they were forcing him to say something irky the very minute they arrived. Yet, Wufei understood how Heero must have felt about the affairs of the heart, to a certain extent. 

Heero was different. Unlike the rest, he had never really tasted the sweetness of love, of ANY kind of love at all, until the war erupted almost 3 years ago and he got to meet the other Gundam pilots and the girls by chance. 

Duo had an optimistic outlook instilled in him, despite being an orphan at a young age. He experienced the love from his adopted family and from the Maxwell church and could understand what compassion, the fragility and the value of life itself. 

Quatre had been the most fortunate amongst them all, having his sisters and a father figure to look up to until he died in action in the last war. He was well-off, inherited a huge fortune, had a sunny disposition, with loyal followers to rely on and a trusting nature. All these made him to be friendly and easily accepted by the public. He knew what love was from a young age and he never lacked of it, nor did he stop himself from giving out his own.

Trowa, although arguably similar to Heero in many ways, was still slightly more fortunate in comparison. He met Catherine before the war, stayed with her in the circus, was exposed to Catherine's care and affection and Trowa was also touched by Quatre's insistence on establishing a solid friendship based on trust and mutual admiration. Trowa was never trained to be the Perfect Solider, but only to fight on battlefields and to die if his time was up. He was never commanded NOT to fail, nor was he controlled by anyone at all, unlike Heero. He was somewhat a free spirit, nursed by Catherine, lucky to have experienced such unconditional love and to gain a friendship along the way.

Wufei had the opportunity to represent his colony to fight in the war, using his beloved Nataku. He was a chosen one. His clan admired and trusted him and he had the brief marriage to Meilan, who had been a very helpful and supportive wife. He was sure it could develop into a mutual love relationship, had they grew older together and given more time to interact with each other. He was lucky to have tasted the feeling of being loved and the pride of protecting his clan. 

Could they really blame Heero, even if it wasn't for his refusal to admit his feelings for Relena at all, but his refusal to embrace life and enjoy his waking moments ? Could they really blame him for refusing to drop his barriers and let go of his shadowy past ? Could they really blame him for his instilled sense of being suspicious of anything and everything in sight ? He was different. He was borned and bred as a soldier, someone who could not fail in his missions for the outcome of that would be death. His outlook of life was considerably cheapened and he had absolutely no one at all to live for, to fight for. This was so in the beginning and he probably thought it would be like this until his last breath.

So could they blame him for refusing something so foreign and painful to him ?

Could they ?

" Michael, it's a surprise to see you here. "

" Relena … you … look … you look splendid ! "

" Thank you, want some tea ? "

" That'll be lovely. "

Relena tried not to wrench her hand away instinctively when Michael touched hers with his while she was pouring the fragrant green mint flavoured tea into the exquisite teacups provided. With a forced smile, Relena handed Michael one of the cups.

" Thank you, my lady. "

Relena proceeded to sit down at one of the lone chairs situated some distance away from him. It didn't work, because Michael conveniently pulled up his chair closer to her. She had to stifle an inward groan.

[ How long will this last ?! How long will I MYSELF last ?! ]

" I missed you soooo much during the first part of the holidays. You were so mean, running off on vacation without informing anyone at all. "

" We all need a break alone. "

" But with THOSE guys ? "

" They're great company ! "

" Relena, oh Relena, you can be so naïve at times. You just don't know the gravity of the danger you're putting yourself in by associating with these dangerous unknown … people … "

Michael had probably wanted to say something more insulting but sensibly changed when Relena's face crunched up.

" I don't need ANYONE to tell me who I make friends with, not even my brother nor anyone else on this earth. "

" I know that, Relena. Yet it is my duty as a long-standing friend to warn you of the dangers you're putting yourself through. "

" Yes yes, by the way, where will you be staying for the night ? When are you flying back to the main land itself ? "

" You seem to be in a hurry to change the subject. "

" Answer my question ! "

Michael laughed begrudgingly before putting down his cup gently on the table.

" I have my own resources, unless of course, you my lady offers me gracefully a room in this beautiful --- "

" NO, it's fully booked. "

" Aww, you break my heart sometimes. "

" I'm not feeling sorry. "

Michael relentlessly droned on with his talks, about what he did for the holidays and Relena tried to stifle a yawn. Much as she disliked the obnoxious family friend in front of her, she was careful not to annoy him too much, for indeed, she was at a disadvantage by being alone with him. The fact that the girls were camping outside their room was a comfort, but sometimes you just have to rely on yourself to get out of tricky situations.

" --- Relena ?! Are you listening to me ? "

" Sorry ? "

" Are you tired ? "

" N .. no .. "

" I was wondering whether you and that Yuy fellow had something going on. "

" WHAT ? "

" I know it sounds coarse, but I want to know. "

" YOU don't need to know, you DON'T have the rights. "

" As a potential boyfriend, I believe so. "

Relena felt her face flush with surprise and embarrassment by Michael's not-too-subtle hint of wanting to woo her.

" You look so pretty when you're blushing. "

[ Blushing !? Who ?! Me !!? ]

Relena spun her head away from his piercing glare and attempted to salvage as much dignity as she could. 

" Don't talk like that, it's horrid. "

" I can't help the way I love someone. "

[ That's true ]

Relena was a reasonable person and she wouldn't do something stupid or wilful just because she wanted to. 

" Relena, do you like that guy ? Honestly ? "

The tone in Michael's voice was gentle, prodding and tactful. She started to melt under such tender treatment and could feel her heartstrings tugged in an alarming way.

" I … I don't know … "

" Relena, you got to know. You got to make sense of what you want so you can move on. "

[ Oh God .. ]

For once in her life, Relena HAD to admit that Michael was painfully right.

The girls sat comfortably in the strong tent that Sally set up before the whole drama-mama unfolded. They were happily munching on homemade cookies and sipping coffee. 

D : " Will Relena be all right ? We haven't heard her scream yet. "

N : " I'm more worried about Yuy. He might just burst out all of a sudden. "

S : " I'm not too sure about that. You weren't the one who had to talk some sense into his mono brain. "

H : " But Heero is obviously concerned about her. "

C : " Who knows what Heero is really thinking right now at this very moment ? "

The girls all thought respectively to themselves and sipped their coffee in unison.

The guys, excluding Duo were still standing at the corridor. There was a lot of noise coming from Duo's room but they were oblivious to it, for a while. Trowa had noticed that Heero was clenching his fists so tightly, they were shaking slightly.

T : " Heero .. "

Wufei and Quatre jumped involuntarily.

T : " Go do what you want, right now. "

Heero slowly, and _very_ slowly turned around to face Trowa. Wufei and Quatre were almost ready to shield Trowa from any sudden, crazy and frenzied attack.

H : " What .. I .. want .. ? "

Now even Trowa's face betrayed his emotions, because Heero's voice was cracked and wavering. The anger which surged through him was something which he couldn't understand. _Why_ was he angry ? _What_ was he angry about ? 

H : " I .. I don't understand. I don't understand anything. "

Q : " Heero … "

W : " … … … … "

T : " We can't make you understand. _You_ got to find it out yourself. Talk to her. "

H : " What ? "

T : " Talk to her NOW. You are confused. She's the origin. Go to her. "

Quatre swore that Trowa seemed to be talking in a manner similar to hypnotism. Wufei was looking rather glazed, as though he was having trouble trying to digest what had been happening the whole day. As for Heero, the protagonist himself, he seemed to be fully comprehending what his next action should be. His head hung low, his fists slowly unclenched and he decided that he would take Trowa's advice. 

He would go to her.

" Michael, isn't it about time you set off to rest ? It's getting late and --- "

" No my dear, the night is still young. "

Relena had to prevent herself from cringing as she firmly stood up from her chair.

" I am tired, I would like to return to my room. "

" Yes, of course my lady. "

Michael immediately followed suit and plastered himself intimately close to Relena. A sudden wave of goosebumps followed and she bit her lip to swallow her dissatisfaction.

" Michael, would you please ? "

" Yes ? "

" You're a little too close for comfort. "

In actual fact, Relena was sorely disappointed. Heero had not appeared at all. She had been trying to entertain this spoilt brat who had been bragging about his riches and his influential contacts all around the globe, which had thoroughly bored her to tears. She was glad that Michael had kept his hands to himself, but now she wasn't so sure. Panic started to grip her heart.

" Michael, what are you doing !? "

" Nothing … Relena. "

His fingers lightly trailed up and down her arm, causing her to jerk away in reflex. Michael laughed at her action and shook his head, in a mocking way. 

[ His real nature is starting to reveal already ]

Relena remained calm on the exterior, hand poised on her pepper spray and vocal chords ready to shout for the attention of the girls camped outside the room. As Michael more brutely grabbed her arm, the force took her by surprise and her grip on the pepper spray was loosened. With an arm under his eagle grip, she started to wince at the pain shooting up in her.

" L .. let go ! "

" What do you see in Yuy ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" You know what I mean, R-E-L-E-N-A."

Relena froze as he maliciously punctuated her name with an effect which scared her. She wanted to scream right now, to holler and scratch at Michael, but somehow, fear had paralysed her movements. She found herself unable to breathe properly, they were in rapid short intakes of air, causing Michael to enjoy the impact he had caused on her.

" Do you like him ? "

" I .. I .. don't know .. "

" DO YOU ? "

Michael's fingers pressed down harder on her arm and Relena squeezed her eyes shut, a short gasp of pain was all the answer he got. He was furious. What EXACTLY did Relena see in Heero Yuy ?!

" You like him, don't you ? You like that stone-cold, brutal murderer who has killed dozens of people with his Mobile Suit. "

" It wasn't his fault ! "

Relena cried out desperately in Heero's defence, all the while trying to pry herself away from him. The pain, the anguish, she was too dishevelled to think straight. 

[ Heero … Heero is innocent … why does everyone misunderstand him .. ? ]

" He has you fully tricked ! He's leading you on ! You ! An ex-Queen ! You are of such an important status and he will do fine if he has you from top to toe, protecting him, loving him, defending him. With lovey dovey antics, he will slowly control you, then use you as a puppet for his plans. His wicked wicked plans. You will be so blinded by love that you will obey him, like all these men and women who had been made use of in the history of Mankind. I'm trying to save you, Relena ! It's time to wake up ! What has he done for you ? What has he said to you ? Did he promise to give you his everything ? His world ? His life ? "

Relena listened on, tears starting to glisten in her eyes. It wasn't just the physical pain that was causing it, it was also her own confusion and denial. 

" No .. no .. "

" Relena !! Listen to me !! You're being delusional ! He's nothing but a threat to you and your status. "

" No .. he .. he would never .. "

" Relena ! "

[ HEERO !!! ]

The camping girls were still huddled together in their sturdy little camp, wondering why the conversation between Michael and Relena was taking so long. Sally decided to go pop in and check but at this point, who should appear but the guy himself.

" H .. Heero .. "

" Sally, you're all here .. so that means she's in this room. "

" What are you doing here ? "

" For Relena. "

Sally was half bemused when a somewhat different Heero strode past her to open the door.

" Heero Yuy ?! "

What unravelled before his eyes was something he really didn't like, the very minute he set his sight on it. Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously, his anger built up rapidly within him and his mind started to work, bent on causing some serious harm on Michael. The pest had started to evolve into a real danger.

" Heero … "

The voice Relena used to possess had dwindled to a broken pitch, her entire body was slumped helplessly against Michael, as the pain continued to eat through her. He had already snaked his other arm around her waist, in another death grip. Relena's eyes were glazed and teary, and it was obvious that she was tired and too weak to retaliate or defend herself. Something has gone very wrong. Relena was a strong individual, and something must have been an awful shock to her, rendering her so vulnerable.

" Relena. "

Heero uttered her name and then averted his eyes up towards Michael's even stare. The two guys locked their sights on each other, in a deathly fight which seemed to block out the surroundings.

" So, trash bag has come to interfere with my private session with Relena. "

Heero remained silent, his stare never wavering, never faltering. 

" What are you here for ? To see us in this position ? "

" Relena, are you all right ? "

A sudden movement from Relena brought Michael's attention sharply to her, as Heero's quiet words struck her. It wasn't condescending, nor was it accusing. It wasn't mockery, nor was it accommodating. It wasn't said simply because it had to be said. It was said .. _with feeling_ .. from Heero Yuy.

Relena wondered whether she was hearing things. Firstly, her brain had turned to mush. She was hearing all these accusing statements made about Heero and to her horror, she found herself doubting her understanding on the perfect soldier who had been staying with her all this time. She was after all human, she craved for words to confirm her thoughts and suspicions, but she had never heard affirmative ones from Heero, not even one after such a long period of time. As Michael rambled on, she started to fear, to suspect, to doubt her own beliefs. One by one, her defences started to break. 

[ Maybe Heero would never open his heart to anyone, he was just leading everyone to nowhere ]

Relena's eyes started to water, because she so dearly wanted to hear what Heero thought, what Heero wanted, what Heero truly craved for. It was so difficult to keep guessing what his mind was thinking, what he intended to do and she realised how hard she had been trying just to get Heero to trust her. 

[ What for ? Why am I so anxious for Heero to accept me ?! Because I want to win him over to my side ? I want him to trust me so that I can become the first person to break down his defences ? What ? WHAT !? ]

Michael pounded more questions into her mind and slowly, her environment melted away from her. She was lost, confused, puzzled. What was she trying to achieve _exactly_ ? Why did he make her so agitated when he refused to open up to her ? Why did he make her heart palpitate when he was so close to her ? 

She had failed. Michael was right. He had never told her before what his feelings were. Ever. He would never trust anyone at all. She closed her eyes. Her headache was killing her. She was numb. Her arm was swollen but she felt nothing at all. Maybe she was trying too hard. All for nothing. She did not even know what she was trying to achieve anyway. What a fool.

[ I'm hearing things. I want Heero to trust me so bad, I'm even starting to have illusions about him being emotional on me ]

" Relena, get a grip. "

Heero now evenly ordered Relena, although the girl looked so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not seem to be responding anymore. She had reacted at first, but then sagged as she looked away, a complete wreck which sickened Heero.

" Yuy, she belongs to me. You're completely nowhere close. "

" Relena, look at yourself, it's completely not you. "

" Yuy, I suggest you leave. "

" I suggest YOU leave. "

Heero, tired of being interrupted suddenly addressed Michael, with a stern glare and a tight jaw. He was trying his best not to start a fight and he was never one who would underestimate a potential enemy. If preferable, he would rather his enemy attack first so that he could observe his actions.

" Why me ? "

" You're only a visitor to this building. Relena is tired and I will escort her back to … "

Heero trailed off, suddenly unsure. Michael's curiousity rose instantly.

" Well Yuy, I'm amazed you don't even know where our lady Relena lives. How 'close' the both of you are ! This just shows how much 'trust' both of you have --- "

" … OUR room. "

Michael's jaw dropped open, he made no attempt to try to cover up for being genuinely taken aback. 

" … what … ?! "

" Will you hand Relena over to me ? "

" You .. you sick pervert ! "

" Look who's talking. "

" Don't you try to avert the subject, Yuy ! "

" Hand her over now. "

" You … you dare say such awful things about Relena while she's defenceless ? "

" How about you being so manly by wilfully causing her bodily harm and refusing to let her get her rest ? "

" DON'T AVERT THE SUBJECT ! You really have the nerve to suggest such a .. a .. "

" We did nothing. "

" She wouldn't want to do anything with you ! "

" Relena, snap out of it. "

" YUY ! I'm talking to you ! "

Outside, the girls were all eavesdropping on the loud exchanges from the door, plainly knowing that things had gotten a _little_ out-of-hand.

D : " Should we go help Heero ? "

C : " It may make things even more tricky. "

H : " Things are starting to heat up … "

S : " No, let Heero handle this by himself. It's time he learn some things. "

N : " Oooohhhh nnnnoooooo !! "

D, C, S, H : " What ?! "

N : " I completely forgot about Zechs ! "

Relena was starting to hear loud voices, mainly 2 male ones. One was quiet and very intimately familiar, occasionally calling her name, the other was bellowing at the former consistently. It annoyed her, a lot. She blinked her eyes, trying to shake herself out from her temporary cocoon shell. She had shut herself out, wallowing in all these negative emotions, but slowly, her senses had seeped back into her cells and the voice which called out to her was reaching into her subconsciousness. A voice which she cherished and held dear to her heart. Something which easily pulled her out from all her confusion.

" Relena, snap out of it. "

Her first instinct was to identify the owner of the name, and the answer her brain conveyed to her was Heero. Yet Heero no longer cared for her, had never cared for her anyway. He had nothing to do with her life, and it was vice versa too. She had been too stupid to attempt to make friends with the ice-cold soldier.

Really ?

" Relena, look at me. "

[ Look ? ]

Slowly, Relena turned her heavy head towards the voice and she had to register that the boy, dressed in a navy blue sweatshirt and white jogging pants was Heero. The person in the flesh. 

[ .. what .. ? ]

His eyes. 

They were different now. 

Michael realised how Relena seemed to have calmed down after _just_ one look at Heero. It infuriated him to the core. There was nothing more frustrating than not to have someone whom you love so much AND losing to someone who ain't even worthy of your status and power !! His grip on Relena tightened possessively and she gasped in response.

" She's mine. "

The growl in Michael's voice was evident and Heero decided to take things slow. He did not want Relena harmed anymore than this, and she was definitely not safe until she was pried away from Michael's 'octopusly' arms.

" You're hurting Relena. "

" I don't care. "

" So you want her to hate you for hurting her today. "

" As long as I can have her. "

" She will never want someone who hurts her. "

Michael was stumped for a response as he stared back at Heero blankly. Relena continued making small noises, but her head was clearing and she was somewhat fully back to her senses again. 

[ Is Heero actually negotiating on my behalf ? For my safety ? ]

" A woman wants to be held gently, not crushed. "

Relena and the 5 eavesdropping girls ( Sally, Catherine, Noin, Dorothy, Hilde ) all gasped in unison at the surprising statement made by no other person than Heero Yuy. What a revelation ! This was truly a day for miracles ! The 5 girls clutched each other's hands with sparkling eyes, then Noin decided to break the mood by urgently reminding them again that she had to go check on Zechs. With that, she ran off.

" Wh .. what would YOU know about girls anyway ? "

" I learnt a lot, from Relena. "

" What do you mean ?! "

" I lived with her all this while. "

" You .. !! "

" Get your mind out of the gutter. You don't trust me, but you should at least trust Relena. "

" That's not what I mean ! You should never malign Relena like that, she would never agree --- "

" I did, Michael. I willingly shared my bed with him. "

By now, the other Gundam pilots, including Duo had reappeared at the door, courtesy of Noin who detoured to drop the news. With a short update on what had happened, all of them plastered their cups to the door and tried to hear what was going on.

" R .. Relena !! "

Michael spluttered in surprise and dark envy as his love suddenly seemed impure and distant from him. He was a hypocrite and a snob, wanting only the most refined ladies but he himself being a casanova and breaking all the women's hearts. Heero noticed the change in Michael and wanted to hit him so badly, for degrading Relena like that, at a touch of a button. 

[ Surely he had more trust in Relena than this ? ]

Apparently not, for Michael, with shaking hands released Relena from his hold and sat down on the chair for support. Heero immediately cradled Relena into his arms, gently and soothingly. She smiled gratefully at him and slowly leaned into his strong embrace. It was truly safe in there. 

Heero, not wasting a single second quickly carried her up and kicked open the door, causing a whole group of people outside to fall over in shock. He hardly looked in their direction but hurriedly walked off, afraid that Michael might come running after him. At the most, he wanted to keep their room's location secret from him and he was confident the rest would ensure that as well.

[ Shit ]

Zechs stood in his way, with an annoyed Noin behind him, probably lecturing him on some issues concerning them. It was the second coincidence since the supermarket incident, but this time it looked really bad on him.

" What are you doing carrying my sister like that !!? And her arm ?!!! What did you --- "

" Heero, did Michael do that ? "

" Yes Noin. "

" Bring her to your room and treat her immediately. We'll come see her later. "

Heero nodded briskly and curtly, pushing past Zechs as gently as he could without hurting Relena and making for their room. An outraged Zechs almost burst out at Noin, but the gang had made their way down and were a short distance away from them. Michael was behind them, face downcast and still a little dazed.

" Noin ! Everything's _so_ perfectly solved ! "

" Really Dorothy ?!! "

Zechs wondered what the hell had happened when he was stuck in the stupid computer room for ages. He had a good mind to trash things out with Noin. Even though she was his beloved, but this involved his darling sister !

" Michael did THAT to my sister ? "

" Yes Zechs. "

" That .. that --- "

" We were witnesses to that. "

Zechs was quiet for a while, as the whole gang sat him down at the dining table and they ate dinner in the most happiest manner most of them could muster up with. Michael was very gladly booted out of the building and they ensured the doors were securely locked after he left. Zechs hated the turn of events. He was starting to look like the big baddie because he had allowed this person to hurt his own sister, with his own hands !

Dorothy : " Heero is the perfect match with Relena. "

Q : " Definitely. "

C : " They'll be so happy together. "

T : * smile *

S : " I know this will work ! "

W : " They're so troublesome. "

Duo : " I'm glad Heero finally cleared his mind up ! Boy was I pissed ! "

H : " Yeah, it is the best thing to happen in a million years. "

N : " So Zechs, you WILL give your blessings, damn it ! "

Nicholas & Quatre's sister : " Hey everyone ! We're back from our shopping trip ! Did anything happen ? "

****

Author's Notes :

By far, this is safely the LONGEST chapter I should have churned out in all my short writing history ! I hope most of you actually survived reading it and are still strong enough to drop me a review ! I made this the last chapter of the Vacation Saga and the GW gang are now on their way back to school as the new term opens. Yes, the Heero + Relena relationship will be crystallised and carved in stone, I'm not letting it hang in the air like what I wrote here. I just thought this was a nice way of ending everything. 

Some things to clarify though -- that I may have paired up the couples and booted them into one room did NOT mean they really *cough cough mated cough cough *. If they did, I'd put the rating higher already. No, they are still very innocent as they should be. LOL ! I'm sure guys and girls can sleep together on one bed without too much frills or thrills.

Read + review !

11th June 2002


	24. The Finale

****

BACK TO SCHOOL !

Author's Notes

Note that I don't own ANY of the characters throughout the fanfic. * sob * 

***

" ... H ... Heero ? " 

Relena slowly propped herself up, events of what had happened eased themselves into her consciousness again. Wincing a little as a dull ache reminded her of her injury, she blinked her eyes to make sure that the boy who was sleeping by the side of her bed was Yuy himself. 

The sun's gentle rays were lightly falling onto the boy's ruffled hair, his eyes were closed and peaceful. A slow cooling breeze caressed the room, playing with Relena's long blond strands of her hair. Relena couldn't help but smile endearingly. If only she could hold on to this scene forever ... right now, she could only remember it in her heart ...

" Uh .. " 

" I'm sorry Heero .. " 

" Huh ? " 

" I must have woken you up. "

" Don't be silly. "

Heero's cobalt eyes stirred into life, a manner in which captivated Relena. She liked it when he looked at her with those eyes _that_ way. It was very addicting.

" Are you hungry ? "

" A little ... erm ... Heero ... ? "

" Hm ? "

" Were you .. with me the whole time ? "

" You were mumbling in your sleep. It was disturbing. "

Heero threw her a neutral look of irritation as he quickly exited the room. Relena had to smile again, finally realising how cute an embarrassed Heero could be.

" Aw man, do I have to wake up for school tomorrow ?! "

" Yes Maxwell. You're not the only one. "

" Wufei, can I go get a medical certificate ? "

" Duo, it's not advisable to be absent on the first day of term. "

" Quatre, you're such a priss. "

Duo pouted as he flipped the television off. Heero was silently sifting through some documents, possibly the remnants of their long vacation. There were bills, travel visas and others which Heero was careful not to show to them.

" Heeeeeeeeeero ... I'm boooooooooored. "

Duo slurred as he lazily turned to the direction of Heero, still sitting at the kitchen table. Trowa was quietly polishing his flute, a gift from Catherine. At this point, Trowa looked up and gave a small smile, somewhat amused.

" Go sleep. "

" I don't want to, Heero ! You've been so cold to all of us ever since you and Relena dated. "

A huge smile was now on Duo's cherubic face, wanting to prompt Heero into admission. Unfortunately, he was Heero Yuy. With an icy glare to perfection, he carefully gathered up the documents and stared right at Duo without blinking.

" Don't make stupid presumptions. "

Heero went back into his room and threw the pile of papers onto his desk. He gave a small sigh of exasperation as he sat down heavily onto his chair. 

They were back in school, preparing for the new term. He knew how different his relationship with Relena was now, because he had finally relented and admitted privately to himself that he felt something _special_ for the girl. Now this was a huge step for the perfect soldier, but what was he supposed to do after that ? Relena had somehow showed signs of knowing his feelings and acting in a positive way, but that was all. They did nothing after that. Things came to an absolute halt.

[ If that's how it is, I don't really mind .. it's better that way ]

Heero knew he was lying to himself, as insomnia kept him awake the whole night.

Relena greeted the 5 boys with a bright smile; seeing how sleepy-eyed Duo was, how friendly Quatre still was, how gentle Trowa was, how irritated Wufei felt and ... how Heero stirred this familiar feeling within her again.

" Ojou-san, how can you actually feel so excited about school ? AH YES, you get to see Heero again huh ... then again, throughout the whole vacati -- OOPH ! "

Heero had wisely dug his elbow into Duo's side, a sharp reminder of how secretive their whole vacation was supposed to be. Michael was fully dealt with, courtesy of the ever-protective elder brother of Relena. He had somehow coerced Michael into taking the whole knowledge of the vacation into his grave. 

As they trooped into the main school's gate, Relena's friends saw her and they launched into excited chatters. Heero was about to make for his classroom when Relena discreetly and quickly slipped a note into his hand. Without looking back at him, she and her friends made their way to their classroom.

__

Meet me at the Podium at school break.

Heero tore the slip up and threw it into the next dustbin, much to Duo's exasperation of being kept in the dark.

Break came and Heero wisely slipped away to the Podium. It was situated in the farthest corner of the whole school and was used for big play productions or a makeshift indoor auditorium. It wasn't difficult to spot the girl, who was sitting in a strategic area, right in the middle of the round stage. She was already munching on her lunch, waiting for him.

" Relena. "

Heero approached her from behind and stopped, a safe distance away from her. He was still foreign to being close to her in public, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention.

" Heero .. erm .. this is for you. "

Relena stood up and carefully extended a box to him. Heero took it and unwrapped the decorations. 

" What .. "

" Heero, this is for you. "

Sitting in the box was a silver-plated watch, something which he had never expected to be given. 

" This gift is something really common, but you're different from the rest. I realised you're always wearing this watch of yours, which looked so old. I .. I just wanted to give you something which you can use. You seem to be the practical type of person. "

" .......... "

" If you don't like it, I can -- "

" No, I'll take it. "

Heero skilfully flipped the gift out of the box and smacked it smartly onto his wrist. Just then, he was surprised to see two hands gently clicking the watch into place for him. Relena adjusted the watch and then smiled in satisfaction. 

" It looks lovely on you. "

Heero was by now staring at her, for an exceptionally long time. Relena felt her face flushing up as she tried to feel as comfortable as she could under his eyes. 

" Relena .. "

His hand, with the watch, caught hers. Raising it up, he dug into his pocket to hand her something. When Relena felt something being placed into her palm, she curiously peered at it. It was a jewellery box, a dark velvetry blue one with an elegant design on its top. She had to gasp, as she had not been prepared for something in return.

" I .. I didn't know when to give it to you. "

Relena stared at him for a while, before slowly opening up the box. A silvery necklace, with the inital R was sitting neatly in its cushion, peered back at her surprised face. She had to gasp again, wondering when Heero had bought this for her. The designs on its chain was marvellous, the exact design which she liked. Heero had definitely checked her likings before purchase.

" It's .. it's .. beautiful ! "

As she gazed lovingly at the necklace, Heero took out the gift and slowly placed it on her neck, snapping it into place as he handled her hair gently as well. When it was done, Heero remained where he was, behind her, just staring at her.

" Thank you .. Heero .. "

As she turned around to look at him, a hot flush reappeared again as they fell into an embrace which both of them knew, would change their lives forever. 

****

Author's Ramblings :

Shucks, I know that was a lousy ending to everything. Somehow, being back in Singapore made me a little oozy. Maybe it's the weather ? Anyway, should I just write a one-chapter-sequel to this or should I just leave it ? I simply can't write anymore on this, because I feel that if I write some more, it'll become stale. What's everyone's opinions ? I'll love to hear from you guys ! Email me at fuujin@singnet.com.sg** !**

Thanks for everyone's support too ! If you feel sorely disappointed by this chapter, please let me know. Suggestions or criticisms are widely accepted. Hmm, be gentle on flames please. ^_^ Any other stories you would like me to write about ? Please let me know too.

Ah yes, I should be writing on other animes as well. Please check back yeah ?

23rd July 2002


End file.
